She's All Alone
by CHROMUS
Summary: Nabiki has got employee troubles, and Ranma and co have to deal with an audience before getting in. However, this is nothing compared to Ukyo's pain...An Ukyo Kuonji story.
1. Default Chapter

****

She's All Alone

A Ranma ½ fic

Disclaimer: I don't usually do these (as everyone knows I own nothing but a shoebox, a paraffin heater and a mouse trap), but I don't own Takahashi-sama's wonderful characters from the manga and anime Ranma ½.

This is my first ever Ranma fic. Those who know me have seen me do stuff with either Pokemon or with the reality genre, but this is my first Ranma fic.

For those who don't know me, a big hello, Nihao and Konnichiwa to you all. The names Chris Homer, but more known as Chromus on the net. I hope you enjoy this seriously heartwarming (and breaking) fic.

Ranma ½ is pretty much synonymous with the martial-arts comedy we all know and love. With this fic, I intend to break it from the normal. Sure, there will be some comic moments in it, but it is central to a deep meaning throughout the story which I hope people will get into it.

This will be a very long fic, and I'll say it now, it focuses on one character in particular. It's not to say that the others don't get their moments, but the title pretty much describes the whole story.

It is set after the whole wedding debacle at the end of the manga series, but there will be many references to the anime as well. (You'll see one of the major plot twists later in the story revolves around two episodes of the anime which weren't part of the manga)

So, from a guy from England writing Ranma, I bid you to enjoy!

* * * *

****

INTRODUCTION

You'd think they would have learned now.

After the wedding debacle, things turned back to normal for most people, even if there was a bit of a difference in Ranma now.

People were still on the jury whether Ranma and Akane _wanted_ to marry, and when it was discussed to them, neither of them made a peep. Sure, they still beat each other up on a regular basis, but it was more of a ritual for Ranma to make some sort of 'kawaiikune' comment and Akane to smash his face in rather than seeing if they were upset or whatever from what happened at the wedding.

A month had passed since the failed wedding, and Soun and Genma were still pretty much being their normal selves (i.e. selfish for Genma, always sobbing for Soun, and both still in fear from Happosai), and things were starting to return to a somewhat normal (well, normal for Nerima) lifestyle.

However, the way Ranma moved and talked to certain people seemed different.

Instead of being trampled by a bicycle every 5 seconds, Ranma seemed to second guess every time Shampoo tried to 'attack' him, and Shampoo couldn't understand why he was avoiding her…

In the Nekohanten, an Amazon matriach shook her head.

In the Kuno mansion, Kodachi's and Tatewaki Kuno continued their efforts to make Akane Tendo (or the pig-tailed girl, whichever came first, if both together, Tatewaki Kuno could live with being a bigamist) and Ranma Saotome theirs. However, Ranma nowadays just delivers one kick to the temple and carried on, not caring what nonsense Kuno spat out.

The day that he knocked away Kodachi's cookies from her hands, and she threatened him with her trademark doctored photo trick, he shouted out "Like I care what you do now!" Kodachi had left with genuine tears.

Ryoga was still the lost boy he was, but with his heart torn between two places from Akane and Akari, he was more lost than ever, especially in the head. He had seen the love in Akane's eyes for Ranma and he didn't know what to think. Currently in Gion, Kyoto – Ryoga was on a true quest this time, to find his heart.

Mousse was still the same, pining after Shampoo and constantly getting beat up by Shampoo and Cologne. However, his malice for Ranma seemed to have dimmed a bit after the wedding, he may not see much, but he must have saw something between Akane and Ranma…

For Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo, life went on. Kasumi with a beautiful smile on her face, welcoming complete strangers, and making wonderful meals. Nabiki continued life as she always thought she would, making money off chumps like Kuno-baby and the odd racketeering of course.

So after the wedding, most lives had returned to normal. Akane and Ranma still fight, but they at least made a decision about the wedding, when they got to college in 2 years (of course, Akane commented at the way Ranma was studying, he'd be lucky, which caused him to call her 'uncute' and another fight was under way).

With the exception of Ryoga and maybe Kodachi, it seems that things were normal.

Except in one place…

* * * *

The restaurant was always fairly busy at most hours. A businesswoman always had to make the profits, as that was all that mattered. 

That was something Nabiki would say, but for the girl at the grill it was something different. It was her life.

Before the wedding, Ukyo Kuonji had happily delivered a bright smile to all customers (especially Ranma-honey) ordering pork, beef, vegetarian, deluxe okonomiyaki. The profits were second nature to something she enjoyed doing. Heck, she'd spent a decade creating her own martial art based on her cooking.

Nowadays however, that smile didn't creep up as much as she wanted to.

Even with Konatsu helping out, and more cooking getting done, Ukyo was miserable. On the outside, she tried to keep her façade in shape, but in the inside, she was dying.

What did she try and do?

It was still a blur to her the day of the wedding. She had at first, seemed to accept it and even told Konatsu she was fine about it. Then the invitation came in.

This left Ukyo in a daze, wondering what to do. Should she go? Should she try and stop it? She was still unsure of Akane's feelings of Ranma but she felt that Ranchan hated Akane considering the way he acted.

When Shampoo appeared and asked her to team up to try and stop the wedding, a part of her tried to stop it, Ukyo and Shampoo were never best of friends at the best of times, but in the end, it was her own love for Ranma had won in the end and she completely went against her own character to go to the wedding.

That was what was different about Ukyo. Shampoo only loved him because of that Amazon law thing. Kodachi only loved him because he was the first man who she had layed eyes on and helped her out. As for Akane…the jury was still out on that girl but Ukyo's love was pure.

So when she made those okonomiyaki and flour bombs to do in the wedding, she thought she was doing Ranchan a favour.

But when she came to throw them, she hesistated, after seeing Shampoo attack Akane. Was it any of their fault? Did it matter?

The bomb flew straight at Ranma. I guess for Ukyo hitting Akane didn't mean anything, Ranma had annoyed her again, and like always, she beat him up for getting her pissed.

It wasn't until after that she realised what she had done.

It had been a month, and Ranma hadn't visited Ucchan's, which was very unusual, considering that he was a human stomach disguised. Ukyo herself was afraid of visiting the Tendos, considering that she had helped in the destruction of the wedding Soun and Genma had put together. She felt that Akane may not be too happy with her as well…despite the fact they were rivals, Akane and Ukyo compared to the other fiancés got along better than expected, but any attempts of friendship were pretty much gone.

But the one she was afraid of seeing the most was Ranma.

She didn't know what he'd say, would he be O.K, would he be upset, angry…

The fact he hadn't visited her was a sure sign it was the latter emotions. Ranchan never passed up an okonomiyaki before.

She began thinking of her life, the fact that her marriage to Ranma was engaged. Unlike Akane's however, at least they did know each other, and although Ukyo wanted more, at least they had their friendship.

Now, that was in tatters.

And she began to cry.

"Ukyo-sama, the sides are burning…" a timid voice said.

"Huh?" Ukyo broke out of her trance and saw that Konatsu, shy as always, was trying to tell her that her work was less than perfect.

It was hard to get angry at Konatsu, even when he made the okonoiyaki so cheap they had been living on bread and water for a month (to Konatsu though, that was a luxury, poor guy). There was just something about him…sure he was a cross-dresser, but he was so sweet at times, and anyone who worked with such a low salary and didn't complain about the long work deserved some happiness, if not respect.

Ukyo knew how he felt about her, and was a bit flattered, but not accepting of his feelings. He was different from Tsubasa, but still felt that the two of them were not relationship material.

But now…she didn't know. Did she have Ranchan anymore?

She knew the answer to that.

"I'm sorry Kon-kun." Ukyo wiped a tear from her eye. "I think I cut one too many onions there…"

"It's O.K Ukyo-sama. I'll take over for a bit, do you want to sit down?" Konatsu asked.

Ukyo nodded as Ukyo went into the backroom and sat down…to think.

Her life was two things. Okonomiyaki and Ranma. If she couldn't have one, her life was pretty much screwed.

She looked over her home and restaurant. She had been here for nearly 2 years now, and it was home. But it was only home because Ranchan was there. She had said that if Ranma had to move, she would too. 

But she would move this time….because Ranchan was here.

She had made a decision and it was a tough one…but the way things were going, it was the only option she could make.

But she couldn't leave poor Konatsu here by himself. He couldn't run a restaurant by himself.

She had to take a risk.

She went to the phone and called a familiar number. "Hai?" a sweet voice answered.

"Kasumi-san?"

"Oh Ukyo! We haven't heard from you in over a month! It's nice to hear from you!"

Typical Kasumi, nothing can bother that girl.

"Kasumi-san, can I ask you a favour?"

"Why of course."

"Can you get Nabiki for me if she's in, but can you stay by the phone…I…I need to ask you two a big favor…"

As Ukyo felt the tears well up again, she knew it was the right move, and only two people could do this for her…

* * * *

The restaurant was closed and the night skies dimmed the Nerima street. It seemed a regularly end to a regular day.

For Ukyo, her life was about to chance this day and night.

Konatsu was a ninja, and would have noticed anything she did whilst awake. And even asleep, she had to be extra careful.

But even so, she couldn't leave without saying…

"Goodbye."

It was a silent whisper, one barely audiable to her own voice, but it was one that she knew Konatsu would feel in the morning.

Nabiki and Kasumi would take care of things in the restaurant, she was certain of that. She didn't want the life of Ucchan's now.

It reminded her too much of Ranch…Ranma.

She took her made cart with her and looked back once at Ucchan's, and at down the street, where the Tendo Dojo was.

"Goodbye…"

Another silent whisper, this time in the direction of the Tendo Dojo.

Ukyo made her movements quickly, yet silently, her chef's uniform, her uber-spatula, her ingredients and her pride. It was all she had left.

And for the third time, Ukyo cried.

* * * *

The introduction to this Ranma fic is done, yatta!

As you can see, it's central to Miss Ukyo Kuonji, my favourite character of Ranma ½. Make no bones about it, this is her fic all the way. Yes, the others will make appearances as we go back to Nerima occasionally, but the story is about Ukyo's journey, not just where she is going, but the journey in her mind and heart.

Next chapter;

Ukyo's blindness makes her just go in a random direction, where does she end up and what does she plan on doing? An old monk find the young girl collapsed and takes her in. He senses a powerful spirit inside of her, what's he going to do? And what happens when Kasumi and Nabiki take over Ucchan's? And what happens when Ranma finds out? 

All this and a lot more on the next chapter (and first real one) of 'She's All Alone.' Ookini!


	2. Spirited Away

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

Spirited Away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Takahashi's characters, all I own are two paper clips and a paper towel (slightly damp and bloody).

O.K, in this new chapter, we begin the true journey of Ukyo's heart as she begins to remove herself from the world of Nerima, and can she cope without a life of Ranma? Let's find out…

* - I will be using plenty of Japanese words which I'll translate in the author's notes in the end. I forgot to do this in the opening chapter, but I presume most Ranma fans will know what 'Kawaiikune' means…

* * * *

Ukyo journey into the night wasn't a planned one. The girl didn't plan on going anywhere, it was a spur of the moment decision, but one she had always thought off after she helped ruin the wedding.

She didn't care where she went, or how far it would take. Ukyo was very fit, dragging her family's business to everywhere and anywhere did that for her, but the problem was not her physical condition.

It was her mind and heart.

She didn't have a set path, she was just going out of her way from the life that Nerima. Late at night, even the thugs and drunks would have ignored her, the aura she was producing made Ryoga's angst look like a toothpick.

Like the lost boy, Ukyo simply picked a direction and stuck with it until she couldn't go any further, and then made a turn. She didn't care where she ended up. Not any more.

From Nerima, the world was her oyster.

But did she want to open the clam?

* * * *

The early morning of the next day…

Akane Tendo went out on her daily jog. Whether things had happened or not, she continually stuck to her routine. She was still an heir to the Tendo Dojo, and the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts had a reputation that she wanted to continue after she and Ranma married.

At least to herself, she admitted that. Not that she'd say anything in public of course.

She passed by the empty streets of Nerima, always liking the quiet atmosphere of the early morning, especially when compared to the normal hectic life she lived both at her school and with her 'family.'

Normally, she passed every building and no matter her rivals, her enemies or whatever, she felt nothing and remains neutral to whatever happened, even after the wedding that was destroyed and interrupted.

But when she passed a certain restaurant, she felt a slow chill inside her.

She stopped to turn to Ucchan's.

"What did I just feel there?" Akane thought out loud.

She shrugged it off before continuing her jog.

An hour later, Konatsu was crying.

* * * *

Wherever she was, it was hot. Ryoga would be proud of her, she sarcastically thought.

Ukyo hadn't slept since leaving late last night to escape from Nerima, and her tortured mind hadn't really been working in conjuction with her heart, and was pretty much running on autopilot. 

"Th-the sign…" she turned to look at a sign, and wondering why all the letters were so blurry. 

She drew her uber-spatula and swung, trying to catch the letters flying away, but they didn't seem to be able to be caught. Giving up, she focused again…

"K-Ky-Kyu-shu?"

A roar of a factory coming to live in the morning gave Ukyo the jump start she needed.

She turned and realised that this wasn't just another town, she was on a whole another ISLAND!

"I was really spaced out…" Ukyo sighed. She decided now was a chance to find a local ryokan* and have a sleep. Kyushu was pretty much an island of industry, and knew many businessmen liked to visit there to discuss whatever, so there had to be some sort of accomodation in the areas here…

"Jeez, I'm such a jackass…" she swore to herself.

However, depression still sank in, and before she could decide whether to sleep, she needed a coffee or even a beer to get her to at least think straight.

* * * *

Ukyo's hair was let down as she entered the local kissaten* and ordered one cup of coffee from the waitress. 

"Are you all right ma'am?" the waitress said politely.

"Sure sweetheart…" Ukyo didn't hide her Kansai dialect as she spoke. The waitress saw that as a sign just to leave her alone, so she simply said to wait and she'd get the coffee.

Ukyo sighed as she rubbed her eyes. It had been a long night for her.

She had done it. She had left Nerima, left Ucchan's, and she'd left…him.

Ranma Saotome. The man she had fallen in love with over again after a 10 year absence. Her heart felt the same now as it did back then, full of betrayal, but not because of Ranma this time.

Because of herself.

She felt that this journey would at least take the time to heal those wounds. She didn't know how long she would be. Maybe she'd be gone for 2 months, 2 years, forever, she didn't know how long she could stay away.

She wondered if anyone realised she was gone. Konatsu would of course, and Nabiki and Kasumi knew. It wouldn't be long until Ranchan knew…Ukyo wondered if he'd even care…

'Oh great, now I'm feeling bitter. Get over it…he chose Akane…' 

She had thought that for a long time, but wanted to deny it, even change his mind. In truth, that's what the other girls had been doing as well, but whilst Shampoo tried it with love potions and Kodachi with blackmail, Ukyo tried it with compassion. The day that the Gambling King tried to take the Tendo Dojo, that was her chance.

She had held on Ranma's arm the day she left the hot baths, and he didn't reject her. That was a good step, and Ukyo knew she could do it.

That ended when the Tendo family dropped in. Despite that, she let them stay, disappointed, but not beaten. She had another plan when she risked her restaurant in the final game between Ranma and the King.

It was a double-edged sword, win and her restuarant was safe, but all of his love interests were still here. Lose, and she was on the road, but she was alone with Ranma.

In the end, Ranma cheated, but won. A small blow maybe, but Ukyo wasn't going to give up.

She had tried other plans as well. The promise Ranchan made about the secret sauce, she thought that Ranma did love her after that. The team up with Ryoga in the tunnel of lost love…that one nearly worked, a bit sneaky of her, but she had another motive as well.

Ryoga may have been a dunce, but Ukyo knew that he and Akane are pretty friendly, and Ryoga was head over heels in love with her. Despite efforts to the contrary, Ukyo did not hate Akane, and she felt if she got Ryoga together with Akane, everyone was happy.

At this point, the coffee was delivered. A quick 'ookini' and a tip to the waitress, she silenty drank, trying to get her eyes and mind awake.

A quick crash ended her long train of thought.

"Freeze!"

A coffee shop was not the best place for a stick-up, but in the morning, there were plenty of people about and also the cash from the till was not likely to be emptied.

Three thugs with masks on their heads, all armed with various teppó, one had a matchlock rifle, and two with pellet guns. Japan was famous for not allowing guns, which made things like this a real shock to the customers.

99% of the customers, staff and owners were panicking. One percent continued drinking her coffee.

In the corner, an old man in a grey robe with a withered straw hat was also pretty unmoving, and seemed to have an eye on Ukyo…

"O.K, I'm sure you might have realised what is going on, but these are guns, and guns fire bullets! And if we fire bullets, you could get hit! And if you get hit, you could die! And if you die you can't come back to life which isn't a good th…" The first started his long winded speech.

"Leader, I think that's enough." The second person abruptly ended.

"Oh right. Basically, we've got weapons, you've got money, we want money, hand it over!" The first guy shouted to the tubby kissaten owner, who was rightly praying for his life.

"We're just a shop that sells coffee, we don't have much…" he tried to get out of the predicament, failing horribly.

"Shut up! Does it matter how much you have? As long as you have it, it gives us bad guys a chance to look cool with guns! So fork up tubby!" the third guy said.

Ukyo murmured a 'baka' comment under breath as she fondled for something on her belt…

"As for everyone else, we hope you'll co-operate with generously doninating some cash for our poor unfortunate selfs. Because if you don't, we get angry! And if we get angry, you could get hurt! And if you get hu…"

"LEADER!" the other two said.

"Oh sorry, hand over the cash or…"

He pointed the gun at the old man in the corner.

"…the old dude gets it!"

The old man remained seated, not nervous, as the owner quickly began to empty the tills and the customers whilst scared, were wondering about idiots with guns. However, as they did have guns, they didn't have much choice…

The old man stood up as the leader pointed his rifle at him.

"Don't try anything old man!" 

He removed his hat as his bald head, scrunched eyes and small grey goatee shown as his lavender robes, obviously of Chinese origin, seemed as calm as rain.

"Three…." He said.

"Huh?" the leader asked.

"What are you doing sir? You could get us killed!" the owner said.

The old man calmly continued. "Two…"

The leader pointed his gun and backed off. "Whatever you're planning old dude, I advise against it!"

The old man sighed and sat down. 

"That's better." The leader smirked.

And the old man grinned.

"One."  
  
At that point, the three men wondered what the heck was going on…because they also wondered why their guns were suddenly removed from their hands and embedded in the walls by three small ichimonji*. 

"Jackasses. Next time, try it with guns which aren't replicas."

The three men turned to see the girl stand up. The young chef yawned as the men looked flabbergasted…

"Ah well, I suppose I could do with the exercise." She drew her mega spatula and went into her fighting stance. "Who wants to be served first?"

The man outside the shop waited around just waiting for his boys to come back with the cash and move into generic evil plan number one-hundred and four.

Which was why blackness surprised him when a chop hit the side of his neck…

Inside the restaurant, Ukyo had lifted one of the creeps onto her spatula and smashed him through a table, putting him out. The other two were now scared, wondering what to do.

Run was the best option…

…until they went outside and saw an old man on the side of the getaway vehicle, an unconscious fourth gang member.

"Going somewhere gentlemen?" he said.

The first one, swung a punch at him which the man despite his age, seemed to be strong, blocking it with his wrist. With a movement too swift to follow, he struck him in the abdomen with an open palm, knocking him out completely.

The final one, the leader realised he was cornered. Oh well, he had a last desperate measure…

He drew a hidden blade from his wrist, and wondered who he should slash. The old man or the cute girl…

Easy decision.

He struck towards the old man's throat, relishing the task of revenge at least which will befall on them trying to ruin their evil schemes. If blood was going to spill, at least it won't be his own…

…which is why blackness caught him off guard by a spatula smack to the skull.

"Didn't they ever tell you to never turn your back?" Ukyo quipped as the punk went down for the count.

Inside the shop, the customers were stunned. The police had been called, hopefully to clean up the mess, but it seems now all they had to do was to arrest 4 idiotic people in silly masks…

Outside the shop, Ukyo looked at a job well done.

"Shucks, that was easier than getting flies with honey…" Ukyo said. She turned to the old man who smiled.

"That wasn't bad miss." He said.

"Ah well, I needed a bit of exercise, those guys were easy…"

Suddenly, tiredness set in once again to the young chef, as Ukyo realised now the coffee and adreneline had gone, she was back to her tired self.

"Miss, are you O.K?"

Ukyo fell to one knee as she realised how much sleep she had, i.e. none.

"F-fine thanks…"

She collapsed down as the old man looked on. He put a hand to her forehead.

"So strong…she is capable of so much more…"

With surprising strength for an old man, he lifts the girl into his arms and walked away. He was going to make a phone call, to get one of his people to help him get home.

Where he would see if this young girl had the potential to be the next student of the legendary Yo.

* * * *

"KASSUUUMMMIIII!"

Soun Tendo was sobbing as usual, but it was for a different reason. He couldn't find his eldest daughter…which was a bigger crisis than you'd think. Kasumi never left the house without informing someone, and worse…

"Why Tendo, what could the matter be?" Genma Saotome asked.

"KASUMI…SHE'S…SHE'S…"

"…not here." Nabiki said calmly.

Soun went into tears again, as Nabiki's simply remark just seemed to intensify Soun's despair. Genma still didn't see the problem, until Akane came in with a bright smile.

"Oh she's sent a note, she says she's working somewhere. I didn't know Kasumi got a job…"

"She does…" Nabiki smiled, not yet saying where she had gone, she had to capture the perfect moment.

"…but don't worry, I'll do breakfast!"

Now the real reason why Soun was crying became too apparent to Genma Saotome, as well as his sometimes son, sometimes daughter, Ranma Saotome.

"Well pops, we going to training?" Ranma said.

"Right boy!" Genma said as the two headed out the door, where Akane stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Akane said. The two may have been getting along slightly better, but Ranma still liked to joke about Akane's less than edible cooking. 

"Somewhere far far away from the kitchen…" Ranma said, just before a frying pan imbedded into his thick skull.

A certain troll emerged from his hole and heard the words 'Akane' and 'cooking' and for a rare occasion, became afraid.

"How am I supposed to go on my trips without some good food in me?" Happosai complained. "Ah, I know!"

A splash of cold water and Ranma-chan was born and Happy got his energy ANOTHER way…

…and was sent into orbit.

"Oh well, I best be going as well." Nabiki said and stood up. "I've got to work as well."

"You two as well sis?" Akane said.

Nabiki smiled. "Sure Akane. I mean, with my business sense and Kasumi's cooking abilities, we should be able to handle Ucchan's without a problem."

Cue the double-take.

"U-U-Ucchan's?" Ranma-chan wondered out loud.

Nabiki saw the looks on their faces and a perfect shot of Akane and the pig-tailed girl to get Kuno-baby to fork over a few yen later. "Say cheese." She said and took their picture before leaving the Tendo household.

"Hey wait Nabiki!" Ranma-chan left, utterly confused and what she was up to. 

"I don't know what's going on, but I'd better see. Sorry oto-san, but I'm going to go as well…"

As Akane left, Soun breathed a sigh of relief. But then his stomach rumbled.

"So, who's going to cook dinner? Saotome?" Soun asked his long time friend before a splash of water was heard.

Genma-panda was busy rolling a ball as Soun facefaulted.

"No fair…"

* * * *

Dreams are a funny thing. 

You can recall the good and the bad in your spaced out memories, or go into some fantasy which you believed in and hoped would happen some day.

The flashes of a wedding was vigorous in Ukyo's mind. The wedding of Ranma Saotome and Ukyo Saotome. 

No interruptions, no problems, no worries. The traditional western wedding was not uncommon in Japan, and it was one that Ukyo had always dreamed about as the groom leaned in for the kiss…

Ukyo woke up with a start.

"W-what happened?" she said to no-one in particular.

She looked over her surroundings. It was quite warm and hollow, like being inside a cave…hey wait, she WAS inside a cave!

She wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead as she tried to recall what had been going on. She was in that coffee shop, helped dispose of those goons, that old man, and then nothing. 

"Was that a dream as well?" Ukyo said.

"That was no dream my dear." A withered yet kind voice confirmed her worries.

Ukyo turned to see the old man sipping a cup of tea, but not keeping her eyes off her.

"What…where…" Ukyo was partially worried and partly concerned. The old man however did everything to dispatch her concerns.

"Everything is fine. The creeps were arrested shortly after you passed out. I got one of my workers to help bring you here, although you are one of the few to visit this cave…it is quite dangerous here, but I feel that you can survive…"

Now Ukyo was panicking.

"Survive? Survive? What do you mean?"

The old man shook his head. "Maybe that wasn't the best way to go through with things…" I guess working with boys for most of his life made him not as sure towards the female reaction.

"It's better to show than to say." The man said as he walked outside. Ukyo decided that actions did indeed speak louder than words, and followed him outside.

When Ukyo turned, she realised where the heat was coming from. They weren't in a cave, or even a mountain…

…they were in a hollow part of a volcano!

"What the…" Ukyo started but began to fall again as the man caught her.

"Easy. This is Mt. Aso, a volcano in central Kyshu. If you go down to the bottom of it, you'll find my business, my tea shop, where most of my men work down. However, very few of them know about this cave…or my true past." The man said.

Ukyo tried to speak but couldn't as the man's hand touched her forehead. It was like a paralyzing shot and Ukyo couldn't move.

The power she felt was weird. Like all martial artists, she had a sixth sense when it came to another's 'ki' or life force, it was how she was able to react to attacks. This man however, radiated it so strong for someone his age, and it was overpowering.

"You have a powerful spirit my dear. More than even you know." The man started. "This cave is my secret hideout, where I train a select few in Yo Standard based Martial Arts, the ability to draw out someone's ki in a way that they never expected…"

Ukyo was a bit stunned. This 'ki' has been demonstrated by Ranchan, Ryoga and the two old fossils Happosai and Cologne various times in their attacks. Ukyo was always amazed at how they could do that, and never thought she could do anything like that.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I could…" Ukyo started but the man continued.

"I can sense you've used ki of some variation before. This means you can use it but are you aware of it…we need to tap into that power…" the man said.

Ukyo wasn't sure what he was on about. Her style of fighting, Okonomiyaki-Specialized Style Martial Arts, was based on her cooking, and using them in various forms of weaponry. As much as she liked to, could she even use a…

Wait a second? She did once…

Against that Crepe King jerk, Ukyo uses her aura to smash through a crepe prison and on instinct, that same aura lashed out towards the King and took him skywards. Then she unleashed an attack she didn't even recollect, the Batter Dragon, based on her aura, ki and her love and passion for making okonomiyaki.

Was that what the old man was on about?

"Your study of martial arts makes you more suspectable to ki my dear. There are various forms of course, dating back to ancient Chinese law."

The old man suddenly started to cough, and Ukyo looked on concerned, before going up to help him.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Ukyo said.

"I'm…fine…just…hang on…" the man said.

Suddenly, she snapped up to attention, surprising the heck of Ukyo. Suddenly he spread his hands apart…

…and Ukyo just stared as a small glow came between them. 

Ukyo watched in a mesmerising like trance, as the energy formed by the old man glowed into a small ball. The traces of the coughing seemed gone…

…what happened next really freaked her out as the old man swallowed the ball of light whole…and a yellow light formed in his abdomen. The man flashed as Ukyo shielded herself from it…

…and as she looked again, the old man was standing and smiling.

"You saw it didn't you? Only experience martial artists would have been able to have seen that level of ki I just released. It is one of my most useful techniques in my art, _Yoki."_

The old man looked at Ukyo who was staring at the man in wonder.

"If you can see that, you are worthy of learning. That is, if you want to."

Ukyo looked on. She had left Nerima yesterday night, without any purpose or direction aside to get out of there.

However, this was an escape of an opportunity. She had endured hard training before, she could again.

If all else failed, it was a start. And this man was pretty much scouting her as well.

In reply, Ukyo bowed kneeling down with both hands on the floor.

"Please sensei, I am young and foolish, and probably not worthy of such brilliance, but if you can follow in your heart to let this humble fool in your service, I will be happy to follow your tutelage." She said in absolutely humbleness.

The old man smiled. "Then welcome. Oh, and don't call me sensei, I'm too old for such matters now. Call me Yo."

Ukyo smiled. "Hai, Yo-san." She held her hand out. "Ukyo Kuonji, okonomiyaki chef and martial artist at your service."

Yo looked at her. "A chef huh? Wondered what that cart my men recovered was from. Well…can never get enough eating around here…"

Ukyo for the first time in over a month, laughed. Her smile finally back.

She had a purpose.

* * * *

Akane slid open the double doors to Ucchan's, Ranma-chan in hot pursuit. With summer break now on, the people would flood the streets even in the early mornings for a hot breakfast.

What Akane and indeed Ranma-chan were wondering was what was Ukyo up to? A month go, she and Shampoo had tried to destroy their wedding (which they both wanted even if they were too stubborn to admit to it), and since then, things had been weird. Shampoo was as persistant as ever, but Ukyo had practically dropped off the map after the wedding.

Ranma didn't visit the restaurant. He was afraid of a few things. What he might say to Ukyo, because even after the wedding debacle, he couldn't really hurt Ukyo's feelings. Doing that would crush her and inside, he knew he would be crushed as well, Ukyo was probably the closest thing he had to a best friend.

So basically they were pretty much given the silent treatment for the last month, which was weird that she called Nabiki and Kasumi to help with her restaurant. Akane was very suspicious, was this some way for her to get back into the Tendo's good books? Why would they accept it anyway? Kasumi probably would be fine, she wouldn't say 'no' to practically anything. Nabiki however…

"All right what's…" Akane called out loud and stopped mid-sentence.

On the grill, Kasumi and Konatsu (in his feminine attire) were busy grilling okonomiyaki, as Konatsu bowed formerly to the eldest Tendo before heading to deliver the tasty meal to a hopefully satisfied customer. 

In the back, Nabiki popped her head round the corner.

"What's goi…oh, hi sis, Ranma-kun." Nabiki said with a smile as Akane and Ranma-CHAN were really confused now. (Of course, nothing new for Ranma)

"Kasumi onésan? What's going on?" Akane asked as she went up to the grill.

Nabiki answered. "I'm sorry but you can't bother the staff whilst they are working. If you wish to register a complaint, please step into my office."

Nabiki made a motion to come into the back room as the engaged pair looked on and decided to follow the middle Tendo.

Nabiki sat down as the two looked on with a 'Well, give us an answer' look. Nabiki gratefully replied.

"As you can see, Ucchan's has been…taken over so to speak, by myself as Kasumi onéchan. We're helping Konatsu to maintain this place, Kasumi with her cooking and myself in the business department. Nothing streneous, we are keeping the same feel of it as before, just with more woman power than before…and besides, on Konatsu's salary, we can make just as much profit as Kasumi and I will share the profits 70-30 as well…"

"That's all fine, but…"

"You share?"

You decide who said what.

Akane continued. "…aren't you missing one thing?"

Nabiki gave a devious smile. "Why Akane, what are you saying?"

Akane went into a slight rage. "Grrr…you know what I mean. Where's Ukyo? How did she rangle you guys into doing this?"

Nabiki's smile lowered slightly. "Ah, it goes back to last night. Onéchan got a phone call from Ukyo and it was basically for both myself and her, about taking care of her business for an 'undisguinished time.' She gave me the times, and Kasumi what to do, and basically gave us complete permission to use the profits from the business as we wish. After all, she may have gone, but she didn't want to lose her business forever…"

Ranma had stopped listening after the word 'gone'. "Gone? Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Nabiki shrugged. "She simply said 'Tomorrow, I won't be here. Explain to Konatsu and look after him…better than I did I hope. I'll hopefully see you sometime in the future.' She hung up after that…too bad, she was probably the person I liked getting money from, she wasn't as dumb as Kuno baby and she still had the money for any auct…"

Ranma-chan had heard enough. "Damn it! Where'd she go?"

Akane, sitting quietly through this, was also a bit surprised. Ukyo had left Nerima? But why? And where?

She looked at Ranma, who was busy boiling a kettle to turn back into Ranma-kun. Akane was thinking, was it because of the wedding or Ranma?

She tugged on Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma…don't…"

"Stupid girl! What she thinking…" Ranma was obviously in his gung-ho methods, usually went Akane went walkabouts, however this time it was Akane who stopped him.

"Wait! Don't do anything stupid!" Akane said.

"Stupid my butt! I'm going to get her, drag her back and ask her what the heck she is playing at!" Ranma said, with a passion which scared Akane slightly.

Fortunately, Nabiki was a master of calming the situation.

"Ranma-kun, we don't know where she has gone. She just said she was going. Konatsu confirmed it this morning when she left him a note. No idea where she is going I'm afraid. You'll be just waiting your time. It's all her own idea, and it's up to her what she does with her life…"

Ranma looked at Akane and Nabiki, back at the restaurant and shook his head.

"Fine."

Ranma stepped out, ignoring everyone in the restaurant and stepped outside.

He looked up at the kanji of the restaurant, the name of it, the name he had given Ukyo as a childhood friend did, and she did the same to him.

Ranma looked and sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, this was hard for him…

"Ucchan…"

* * * *

Next time;

Shampoo learns of Ukyo's disappearance and rejoices, thinking that's one rival down. Mousse continues pleading (and failing) but why is Cologne the most concerned?

Ukyo's training begins. Can she learn the mastery of ki from Master Yo?

The Kunos make their debut, as Kuno actually tries to defend Ukyo's honor…although translated it's just another way of trying to defeat Ranma. Kodachi on the other hand sees it as an opportunity not to be missed…but that feeling of defeat after Ranma ignored her usual threats still linger in her mind…

And Kasumi and Nabiki learn the true hardship of working at Ucchan's…how the heck can you be angry at Konatsu? 

* * * *

That's the first real chapter done and I hoped you like it!

Author's notes;

This is indeed my first main Ranma fic. However, sharp eyed otakus may notice two references to other animes in this chapter, see if you can spot them.

Translation notes;

- Ryokan: Japanese Inn – lodging includes two meals, a futon (thick mattresses and a quilted bedcover) and a tatami (straw mat for sleeping) - Kisatten: Pretty obvious, but it's a coffee shop. The coffees are quite expensive, but can pretty much order one cup and pretty much stay as long as they want. - Ichimonji – Again, not too difficult, it's a spatula. 

O.K, and please R & R! Ookini! 


	3. Ki Sera Sera

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

Ki Sera Sera

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Takahashi-sama's wonderful characters, all I own are two chopsticks and a scarf two sizes too big.

Well, so far so good, this fic has enjoyed an early burst and a nice set of reviews from new and old friends by the sounds of things, and I'll just answer a few questions in those reviews now.

Yes, the old man Yo is based from Street Fighter 2 V. It's not one of my favourite animes, however the character of Yo seemed to be perfect for someone for Ukyo to learn from. Yo for those who have never seen SF2V was a 'character of the day' who was pretty much a ki master and seemed to want to take Ryu on as a student. He was known as Yo, the tea merchant, but real name was Yosenkai, a master of martial arts, calligraphy and painting, and was a civilian who helped out in the Chinese Civil War. If only the real war was as easy to deal with…

And yes, this fic is destined to make you cry. Early on maybe not, but certain later on, and this fic will probably be in the 20 range as far as chapters.

This chapter is a nice one because it's one of the few where I focus a bit on most of the characters. Asides from our heroine, there are two other characters who will give a decent amount of important other than Ranma and Akane, one is missing from this chapter and the other may surprise you, let's see who you think they might be…

So, enjoy!

* * * *

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. 

Normally Ranma could sleep like a log, but tonight seemed different. In fact, he seemed to be in a daze for most of the day, and almost everyone asked if he was O.K. 

Except for the snoring panda next to him…Ranma at times wished he could bust that thick skull of his so he could see if there was a brain inside…

However, his thoughts were now on a missing friend.

'_Where are you?'_

* * * *

The answer would be in a cave in Mt. Aso, watching simple ki tricks which Mr. Yo was demonstrating for the young chef.

The simpliest was when he held his hands into a ball like shape, and simply let his hands go forward, the wave enough to snuff out a candle. 

Of course, Ukyo knew by now that the most simple things are the most problematic…

She had already been tested her rather short patience, by getting into the stance, and holding it there for 40 minutes. Yo-san had said this was to get the poise right, and to get your strength and endurance a little higher to practice ki techniques. Ukyo had grunted and snarled, but persevered, although the sweat from her forehead was more from training than the volcano this time…

Time and time again, she couldn't snuff out the candle, and expected to be branded a failure, but Yo simply smiled and let her continue. In that respects, she was pretty grateful. She probably knew she couldn't hit him with her spatula like she could with the others…he was probably as skilled as Cologne and Happosai…why were the best fighters all in their later years anyway?

"I think the time is approaching midnight Ukyo-san, you wish to call it a night?" Yo said, who had hardly moved from that spot in the 8 hours they had been. He had only left once for 30 minutes to go to his tea shop, and brought in a few teas and nikuman* and some nigirimeshi* for them. Ukyo made a mental note to get out her cart and do the old man an okonomiyaki or two for his help.

"Are…you…sure, I really wish I could do this…" Ukyo said.

Yo smiled. "Very well. It's up to you Ukyo-san. I will be retired to my chambers now. If you wish, I can have the boys prepare a room for y…"

Ukyo bowed. "That is very kind Yo-sensei, but I wish to remain here please."

Yo hid a knowing grin. "Why is it Ukyo-san?"

"I've learned through my life that almost anything is worth it if you take the hard route. If I sleep here, it's a basic way of strengthening myself in this heat. If I continue to train, I can get stronger every day. I know I am weak and foolish now, but I promise I won't be…"

Yo looked over her once more and put an ancient hand on her forehead. Ukyo felt something pass through her for a moment as he let go.

"A little gift Ukyo-san. I hope it helps you to your goal." Yo bowed to the girl who bowed back before heading out of the cave.

Ukyo felt a bit better after that exchange. Was that what he did, passed through a healing technique through her…or was it her own ki starting to emerge? Either way she was feeling better now, and she couldn't sleep now, especially after collapsing earlier today.

She clutched her hands into the ball, knowing she wanted to do this today. It took 3 days for Ranchan to do something like the _Hiryu Shoten Ha_, she had to get on that type of level now.

If she couldn't do something like this in one day, then she had no right to be a martial artist, a fiancé, or a chef.

On the outside, Yo gave himself another smile.

"All I gave you was a little belief Ukyo-san. It works better than any technique I could teach you." Yo left the cave, feeling more happy than he had in a long time…

* * * *

"Come on Ranma, we're going to be late!" Akane said.

"I hear you, I hear you…" Ranma complained as he headed out. High school was always difficult for Ranma, but with the promise that they'd marry when they got into college in affect, it was like added pressure from their fathers, which made them worse than ever for them to take over the school.

In other words, their skills were now not as good as the kids. Akane pretty much was her father's equal in skills, and got better and stronger with every challenge she managed to conquer. She may not be on someone like Shampoo's level yet, but she was getting there. And Ranma, well despite his cocky attitude and his father's words, Ranma was pretty much someone who you knew would dominate the professional kickboxing circuit when he was ready. Not too many people could match against him, even Cologne and Happosai would have problems, in a few years time…

However, Akane noticed things about his fiancé. Sure, the two still bickered, but they were now in the range of realising that something was going on with the other. And Akane sensed one of those times.

And it was pretty obvious what the problem was.

"So?" Akane said.

"Huh?" Ranma replied with his clueless reply.

"I'm surprised you didn't go after her." Akane said solemly…jealous perhaps?

"Who?" Ranma feigned ignorance, should know that he wouldn't fool her. Akane was one of the top students in her class and was almost guaranteed a college place. O.K, so home ec needed a little work but…

"Come on Ranma! You've been in a daze since you left Ucchan's yesterday! With Kasumi working at the moment and Nabiki working on her days off from college and on afternoons, I've had a good long look at your face and seen that your attitude seems to have changed. So, is it because that you miss stuffing your face with free okonomiyaki…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Akane jumped back, really surprised at the force of Ranma's words. Heck, even Ranma was surprised of the force of his words.

"Um…s-sorry Akane, but it's weird…" Ranma said.

"W-weird?" Akane wasn't sure whether to be angry or scared, so just stayed in a confused state for the time being.

"I…I didn't realise what the void of a 10 year friendship could consume…" Ranma said solemly. "I don't know how it changed. Me ignoring her after the wedding, her actions during it…either way, something changed in us and with that, she left. And now, I feel a bit more empty than I did before…"

Akane stared. "Ranma…"

Akane wasn't sure what he meant, but it was obvious that Ranma did feel something for Ukyo. Akane was sure however that it wasn't really the love she was scared of, it was more like love of a best friend. She had wondering if Ranma even considered friendship much, sure…Hiroshi and Daisuke could qualify, and even Ryoga-kun, but it was obvious who he counted on more times than even he himself realised.

And just as this rare and perfect thinking moment seemed to relax the two of them…

"Ni-hao!"

…an interruption.

Akane sighed. If there was one thorn that both Akane and Ukyo probably would agree on removing, it was Shampoo.

The Chinese girl was a stunner, no doubt about that. Akane on more than one occasion had been jealous of Shampoo, and indeed how 'cute' she was. When Ranma had been possessed by the spirit technique Happosai had used in bringing out his girl side, Akane immediately thought that the person Ranma was on about talking about cute was Shampoo. 

However, every beautiful rose is sharp, and Shampoo was as thorny as they come.

Ranma lazily dodged to the side, as Shampoo passed by, looking confused. Airen was always happy to see her…well, in her own mind anyway. After the wedding, Ranma had been acting a bit weird to her, hardly speaking, even when she came to greet her husband with a big hello. Why was that?

"Ranma, Shampoo make you lunch. Skip school and eat with Shampoo?" Shampoo smiled happily, unaware that Ranma had in fact continued walking. Akane was thinking of saying something to her rival, but decided not to. Anything she said usually went over Shampoo's head anyway.

As they left, Shampoo for the first time, looked angry. "Hey, when wife make you lunch, you eat!" Shampoo screamed.

Ranma continued walking on, almost in a daze. Shampoo was wondering maybe she should try normal ramen instead of the laced ones she had…

"SHAMPOO!"

…when interruption number two came about, in the form of a Chinese boy with bad eyesight and a medieval armoury hidden up his sleeves.

"Stupid Mousse, why you hugging angry girl? Unless you give up on Shampoo?" Shampoo asked as the vein popped on Akane's head, as Mousse saw a little too late who he was hugging…

"Akane, you should stop watching those wrestling shows…" Ranma sighed as Akane's Roaring Elbow smashed Mousse into the sidewalk.

"Mousse, stop following Shampoo. You too true annoying just clinging onto ankles…" Shampoo said.

At that point, Ranma made a glare at Shampoo, one that made even the airheaded Amazon a little bit chilled. 

Akane sighed. Shampoo just didn't realise what Mousse was doing was the same thing what Shampoo was. Going after someone who wouldn't love them back.

The momentary chill had subsided, and Shampoo suddenly had something else to talk about.

She wouldn't realise what a mistake it would be.

"Airen, Shampoo hear spatula-girl leave town, isn't that great news? Now all you have to do is leave pervert-girl and…"

Ranma began running. One to get to school, and two…

As Akane followed, all she could see were two Amazons, one crying, one talking into air and he followed her fiancé to school, where it wouldn't be long when the talk of the town would be brought up again…

* * * *

"Just don't talk to him about you know…" Akane said to her friends, Shinobu and Maya, as well as Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"Man, I didn't realise how hung up he was on her…" Hiroshi said, and quickly shut up as Akane sent him a death glare. Woe behold anyone on the wrong end of that look…

"It's O.K, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to do that." Shinobu said as they took their seats as Hinako Hiyomia entered, the chibi-teacher at least did manage to get classes done, mainly because her _Happo-Yen-Satsu_ technique pretty much could stop anyone, even Happosai.

Ranma sighed. It was hard to concentrate on work. His encounter with Shampoo was not what he wanted, it was hard trying to not think about what his old friend could be doing.

Despite his actions, he did consider what Akane was going through. The fact that by all rights, he was her fiancé, he wondered what she was thinking…

He knew she would be alright, being a thickheaded tomboy girl and all…but times, he wondering how much he had hurt her self-esteem throughout the months. And the fact he was worried about someone who he thought Akane didn't like (and was a rival to boot), didn't help matters.

He resolved to have a talk with Akane on the way back school, barring interruptions.

"Halt this class immediately!"

Like that one for example.

The noble figure stood among the class, strong and defiant over the lowly mortals (aside from one flower named Akane Tendo of course). He, of his own invincibility could go where he wanted, and chose his own path. They called him the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High (actually, he did) and the undefeated kendo champion, also known as the Shooting Star, Tatewaki Kuno had come in with a purpose.

"Ranma Saotome, how dare you let a maiden's heart be broken?"

Ranma turned, not with his usual smart-alec smile that he wore when Kuno made one of his idle threats. 

Knowing that Saotome was so quiet because of fear that he had imbedded in his pitiful self just from the sound of his voice, Kuno continued. 

"I have overheard that one of your so-called fiancés has left the town of Nerima, because of a broke heart caused by your own well being…Saotome, I curse you! I curse you a thousand times!" Kuno threatened with his bokken of course.

And if one Kuno wasn't bad enough…

A flurrish of black rose petals made their way inside the class. Hikari Gosunguki made the smart move of hiding behind his desk, knowing whatever was going to happen next wasn't going to be pleasant.

"K-K-Kodachi?" Akane said.

Kodachi's patented laugh was enough for a certain teacher to decide enough was enough as she fingered a coin ready…but paused. Maybe they had a reason for this delinquency…

"My sister…why aren't you at your esteemed school for young ladies?" Tatewaki said.

"Oh, brother dear, do you think I didn't want to tell Ranma-sama about the wonderous news I've just learnt?" Kodachi asked.

Ranma _really_ wanted to get away now…

"Well, Sasuke has just informed me that, the girl hussy known as Ukyo Kuonji realises that she now rival for me now, and has left town…for good I hope! Isn't that great Ranma-sama? Now Kodachi has one less nuisance to worry about…isn't that right Akane-dear?"

Ranma failed to mention that Ukyo was in his class and he would have known without her help…

The threat in Kodachi's words made the youngest Tendo's blood boil. However, she was saved by an unexpected source.

"Sister? How dare you say such foul things…I intend to make this cur eat his words and fix a maiden's broken heart!" Kuno said.

But Kodachi just laughed.

"Brother dear, surely you jest…by trying to bring Kuonji back, you want to claim Akane Tendo for yourself! Right, brother dear?" And another laugh designed to make your ears bleed came abouts.

"Silence woman!" Kuno threatened to attack his sister as the Black Rose armed her ribbon.

Ranma was getting pissed. Kodachi and Tatewaki obviously didn't seem to care what shit he was going through, he was having enough guilty consciences to last a life time, and he was about to do something that would probably get him suspended…

…fortunately, Hinako was literally, one step ahead of him.

"You two delinquents, I've heard enough! _Happo Five Yen Satso!"_

Hinako was no martial arts expert, but she was a master of ki and life-force. With her one move, the Kuno's were about to really understand what being weak was about.

A glow around her circular coin, and Hinako the child teacher soon became Hinako, the sexy busty chi-vampire, feeding off the Kuno's life force. Both male and female Kuno fell down…

"Curses, foiled again…" Tatewaki said.

"Urp…" Kodachi said, really wishing she had a hole to crawl into.

Ranma sighed. Those two idiots he didn't want to bear with at the moment. It seemed that Ukyo leaving Nerima was currently bigger news than Happosai on his 500th successful panty raid.

Maybe he never realised how much of a problem Ucchan was…

* * * *

The heat was pretty much unbearable to a regular human, but as humans go, people who were associated with Ranma Saotome were hardly considered normal…

It was the second day since Yo showed her the technique to blowing out the candle and Ukyo was more determined to do the move more than ever.

And she was getting an audience to boot.

The majority of the tea shop staff were young Chinese males, all of them also trained in various degree of martial arts skills, whether it be kung-fu, wushu or jeet kune do. However, none of them had been given the right to learn from Mr. Yo the master of ki.

So when a person that met him during a trip to a coffee shop and was instantly granted this honour, they were more than a little upset. 

On the second day, they planned to have quiet words with this man whilst Yo-sensei was out…

…but when they came there, two reasons stopped them.

The first was the fact that she wouldn't have noticed them anyway. The concentration that the stranger was trying to use was beyond anything any of the men had seen before. They used meditation in their own arts to control and relax the body, but this was a martial arts pose that seemed to demand the highest most concentration.

And the second…Yo never told them that the student was in fact a girl. And a cute one at that.

"Um…should we disturb her?" the first one, Sou said, in Chinese.

"All of a sudden, I don't want to…" Sai, the second said.

"I think we'd better go back down quickly…" the third, Cho added.

The other 3, Gen, Myojuan and Eian left quickly, as the girl continued her task.

She had barely eaten, a purpose she had seemed to have kept her levels of strength high. Despite the pouring sweat on her body, she knew it took patience for the best martial arts experts in the world to perform their feets. Cologne was 100 years old, and had learnt mastery from ancient Amazon techniques dating back as far as 5000 years ago, surely it might just have taken a little time to do that…

Ukyo wished she had Ranma's skill all of a sudden, he seemed to have a knack for these things…

Ukyo shook her head. She couldn't be distracted now. Thinking of Ranma would only put her off, Yo had given her the spirit to do this and she wouldn't give up now because it was a little hard.

She returned to the candle, finally stopping to drink a cup of green tea that someone had kindly left for her. She smiled.

"I could enjoy this life."

* * * *

"Great-grandmother, I home!"

Shampoo had finished making her deliveries for the day. Airen had finished school and she was preparing to go out on a date with him as he always liked to, but had to pay greeting to the ancient Amazon.

"Welcome home, Shampoo." Cologne said, the Nekohanten open for business where your delicious Amazon ramen is ready for you in…well, they still hadn't thought of a slogan but they were working on it…

Cologne hopped on her walking stick ready to serve some customers. Inside the kitchen, Mousse grumbled about washing up for an old mummy (which consequently sent him to the ground courtesy of the mummy and her stick), and despite the fact that Shampoo had come back, decided for now just to follow orders.

"Great-grandmother, there is too true good news today, both for Shampoo and for great-grandmother and her business!" Shampoo said.

Cologne was interesting hearing that. She had a hunch what Shampoo was going to say, but wasn't completely sure…

"What is it child?" Cologne asked.

"Stupid spatula-girl has gone! One less problem for Shampoo, although no competition for Shampoo anyway. Now just Akane real worry, ribbon-girl no threat…"

As Shampoo spoke, Cologne was thinking. _So Ukyo has left after all? _The ancient Amazon thought a bit more, and made her decision.

"Shampoo, can you take care of the café for a moment please? There is something I need to attend to."

"Of course great-grandmother!"

"And hit Mousse if he gets out of line."

Shampoo smiled. "Of COURSE, great-grandmother."

Cologne left the café via her walking stick, hopping down to both her rival restaurant and what appeared to be Shampoo's former rival's place as well.

"Life has become interesting again…"

* * * *

The ancient warrior who knew more techniques to manipulate nature than probably Mother Nature herself, waited outside the okonomiyaki restaurant. The pleasant smell of herbs and spices always greeted her, it seemed nothing had changed much in that respect.

Cologne was a mixed bag of emotions with Kuonji leaving. She was one of the rivals for Shampoo in terms of getting together with son-in-law, along with Akane Tendo, and they argued more than a couple in heat at times. The two had never actually fought one on one (which was good, Cologne wasn't 100% sure Shampoo could beat Ukyo, and if she didn't, the kiss of death had already brought a fair share of problems to the Amazons) but if she was honest, like with Akane, she didn't hate the chef. Sure, she annoyed her every so often when they were involved with Ranma (like the incident with the red thread), but she had to admit, the girl cooked one mean okonomiyaki.

But there was another reason why Cologne didn't want the shop to be in any trouble…Konatsu. Cologne's 100 years plus of being alive, and she couldn't imagine another figure as pitiful as poor Konatsu. Deprives of even the basic of needs, Konatsu had been taken in (as a girl) to work as a cook and a waitress for a low wage and board basically. However, the way his smile seemed to reach you and never complained, there was something heart warming about that which Cologne didn't even see in her great granddaughter.

Cologne entered the restauarant…

…and was a bit surprised to see Konatsu on the floor, crying slightly and bowing in front of Nabiki Tendo.

"Gomen nasai Nabiki-san! I am so sorry about dropping the drinks over you, however that guy…"

Nabiki tried to get angry, tried to get upset, tried to dock poor Konatsu's meagre wage. However, the incident was no way his fault. Of all people, the Golden Pair had turned up in the restaurant…and had been a real pain for Konatsu. His nature was so sweet he never let anything bother him, even that annoying Azusa and her nature for grabbing anything that was cute.

But the real problem was Mikado. As an apology for his partner's misbehaving…he tried to kiss him.

Never mind the fact that Konatsu is a guy (although convincing as a girl)…or that he was carrying 6 barley teas to the Furinkan Ice Hockey team. Fear and deadly instinct made Konatsu manage to jump out of the way, but not without dropping the teas.

Again, Mikado tried to 'apologise' but by then Nabiki had seen what happened, and Konatsu saw her face…and really knew he was in trouble.

Nabiki was many things to many people. Cold, intelligent, sly, ice queen, observant, always thinking, always scheming…but forgiving? 

Kasumi happily continued to work after Konatsu had brought in the smashed teas, a quick apology to the hockey team and a quick exit for the Golden Pair, (with Mikado saying he'll have to 'apologise' later and Azusa wanted the band aid Kasumi had used to put on a cut on Konatsu's hand) as Nabiki shook his head.

"You know…you're impossible to get mad at…" Nabiki sighed.

Konatsu handled a weak smile, but in his way of the konaichi, he had failed what he felt was technically his master with the Tendos. Kasumi's smile was always a nice sight for the cross-dresser though.

"It wasn't his fault Nabiki, don't worry, he'll be fine." Kasumi said in her motherly tone. Nabiki shook her head.

"We had to give their meal away…and you know how I hate…" Nabiki started, but noticed a familiar face entering the restaurant.

"Elder Cologne. Nice to see you." Nabiki said formerly to the Amazon matriarch. 

"Well dearie, I heard the place was under…new management so to speak. Just seeing how you are adjusting to life working." Cologne said with a sly smile to her wrinkled face.

"You heard then. Ah well…if you're wondering if we're going under so the Cat Café becomes the top in the region, sorry, we're still number one! Despite a couple of mishaps…" she looked slightly sternly at Konatsu but shook her head.

Cologne chuckled. "I hope you haven't been too hard on the poor dear."

Nabiki sighed. "No…there is something about the guy that you can't hate him."

"His wage?"

Nabiki sweatdropped. "I guess so…never thought about that." The two women laughed. 

However, Cologne was thinking of more. If they were here, then the Kuonji girl must have sorted this out with them. Which meant she was planning this…but where did she go?

"Miss Tendo, do you mind if I speak with you? It is a matter of importance…of course I'll pay you for your services." Cologne said.

Nabiki smiled. "A woman after my own heart. Follow me into my office."

Nabiki went into the backroom as Cologne hopped there. She flashed a friendly smile at the fit against Konatsu who replied with a bow before setting up for a meeting of more importance than anyone may actually realise…

* * * *

It was late again.

The sweat was pouring. Hardly anything to eat, little to drink, just the upmost concentration.

She had a sixth sense for these things. She had witnessed Ranma do the _Hiryu Shoten Ha. _Ryoga had saved her using the _Shi Shi Hodokan._ These things were possible.

Blowing that candle however seemed impossible, it was like quantum physics to Ukyo.

But no matter how hard or how angry she got, she didn't lose sight of her goal. A simple parlour trick as Yo had said, but a trick that could increase her skills in martial arts.

It was like her mind was in one place but her body was in a totally different aura. Strength, speed, endurance…all mattered but patience was the skill she needed.

Ukyo felt like she was dying, the amount of effort she was putting in. It was late 2nd day and it only took Ranchan 3 days to learn that whirlwind attack. She was struggling to blow out a candle…

__

'Stop thinking like that. He's gone, your life is anew. I hope Kasumi and Nabiki are taking care of the restaurant…and poor Kon-kun. He deserves much better than me…'

These were distracting thoughts, she told herself. Thoughts which distracted her from her goal.

'_They keep me focused. Thinking of my former life keep me focused, knowing I am no longer of that world.'_

Faces appeared before her.

__

'Shampoo, Kuno, Tsubasa, Kodachi, Mousse, Ryoga, Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, Akane…Ranma.'

She'd never know if he'd forgiven now. It was too late.

'_I bet he's just now stuffing his face with that Chinese bimbo's food now that I'm gone! Damn it…'_

No, she couldn't think like that. He was just as cold to Shampoo after the wedding fiasco.

'_I can't let his face distract me…nothing can now, I've got a new goal…'_

So why did she still miss him?

The focus seemed more now on her past life than her current one, yet they intertwined. In a way, was she doing this just to get stronger, maybe so she could be with Ranchan again?

'_He chose Akane.'_

She told herself that, but wasn't sure if she believed it. Did it matter, with bakas like those two parents and Happosai around, it was probably better…wasn't it?

'_Ranchan!!!!!'_

Her hands thrusted forward.

The candle went out.

Ukyo opened her eyes.

Her focus back on reality recovered. She was tired, exhausted, very weak…

…she'd blown out the candle.

She'd done it.

"Ranchan…I did it…" she said, before collapsing in the hollow cave.

It was only the first step towards a journey she may wish or not wish she had taken…

* * * *

****

Next time;

Ukyo begins to repay Yo by working her cart as part of Yo's tea shop business. And the customers can't get enough of Ucchan's okonomiyaki!

Cologne learns as much as she can, and wonders why she is concerned. Is it fear?

But why would the elder fear Ukyo?

Konatsu may be the one to finally get through the thick skull of Mikado Sanzenin. He and Ranma team up on the ice rink to take on the Golden Pair…but maybe he wished he didn't…

And Ukyo goes onto stage two of ki building. What's next for our fave spatula girl?

* * * *

That set's up nicely for what is going to be called a 'mix and match' chapter and believe it or not, starts off the dark tones this fic was originally about.

This chapter and MOST of next chapter seems nice and happy, but starting next chapter, the ugly sides start to appear. Ukyo remains unscathed next ep, someone else on the other hand…

This fic will be brutal. Not just emotionally, but physically, there will be many mature content ahead, include CHARACTER DEATHS. I know I'm going to kill 2 characters in this fic and also severely injure a couple more. There are other themes later which include mature themes, but I'll warn you in advance when those come up. Don't worry, things won't stay below PG-13. 

Author notes (2)

Nikuman – pork buns.

Nigirimishi – rice balls wrapped in nori (seaweed). 


	4. Out On The Ice

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

Out On The Ice

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Takahashi-sama's wonderful characters. All I own are two clothes pegs and a pair of underpants.

We're still in the early stages of the fic, so this may mislead you into thinking that the atmosphere is still good with the characters. However, this will start changing by next chapter, and even at the end of this one. 

Trust me, something will hit the fan, and believe me, it doesn't smell good…a hint. There is a VIOLENT scene in this part.

* * * *

__

Mommy, I don't want to go!

Ukyo-dear, you said this was the journey that you and your father were going to embark on. It's important that you do this to spread the name of your father's business…

But why? I'm only 5!

Following in your father's footsteps is the way you've wanted isn't it? This is a great way to do that!

But…what about you mommy?

I'll be fine dear. Don't worry…

MOMMY!

Ukyo sat up in the cave, wiping off the beads of sweat from her face, with it mostly from the dream more than sleeping in a hollowed up volcano cave.

He felt a bit of pain in her chest. Collapsing after doing that…

Hey, she did do it!

A bit of pain was always a sacrifice, as Ukyo knew. She shifted her position so that the small bits of rock were removed, and making sure her straps to bind her chest were still in place.

'You jackass. You didn't have to collapse like that…'

She still felt heavy. That training was brutal, and that was the easiest stage. She was no where near in mastering ki yet, but she was on the right track.

She'd have to tell Master Yo when he came, and thank him…

A stomach grumbled.

Ukyo scowled. She realised that she hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days, well, anything filling. 

She had been busy simply doing that technique, pretty much zoning herself from the world.

Well, she had to get some grub.

Heading outside the cave, a small smile hit her lips. All of a sudden…

…she knew how she could repay the master.

* * * *

The night had been an interesting one for the matriarch for the Amazons.

Whilst Shampoo and Mu Mu were sleeping, the Amazon had been awake in thought.

Cologne had an interesting conversation with Nabiki. She had been informed (after she'd paid the necessary fee) that indeed Ukyo had told them and set up details with the restaurant. As the owner, she was still entitled to the profits, but it was obvious Ukyo didn't really care, as she only went for 10% into her account, whilst Nabiki and Kasumi split the rest (Nabiki obviously getting more). 

However, what Nabiki hadn't told Ranma was that Ukyo had mentioned something on a journey, and whilst didn't mention specific places, one of them took an interest.

'I might head to China. Heck, maybe I'll go to Jusynenko."

That was interesting. Nabiki had made a crack about Ukyo going to spring of drowned man so that she and Ranma matched, but Cologne never heeded the young Tendo's humour and politely left the restaurant.

Cologne had an excellent talent for reading abilities of a martial artist. When Ryoga was learning the _bakusai-tenketsu_, she knew the boy had potential, and was probably just as good as Ranma, but with different strengths to son-in-laws. Ranma had so much potential, she knew that Shampoo had chosen good…or got lucky. Amazon's tend to do that. Shame about the cat thing…

Because of her many years of martial arts experience, she was a master at the young age of 18, 8 decades later and her skills were probably even stronger. Her great-grandaughter was the strongest girl of the Amazon village, her aura was cool and calm, unless son-in-law was involved, she could finish a fight quickly with an acupuncture technique and was as nimble as a Chinese acrobat. However, her one weakness was that she figured that was it. Since working at the Cat-Café, Shampoo had never really trained in mastering anything more advanced, even when she saw the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Shampoo had never expressed an interest, because she felt that her 'rivals' were no match for her.

Which may be true…for now. Akane Tendo was weaker, slower and not as skilled as Shampoo…now. Akane was an heir to son-in-laws' dojo as well, and she trained pretty much every day. And one of her trademarks like son-in-laws was when she was defeated in battle, she got better. She trained to get better, to get her pride back, no matter how many times son-in-law called her a gorilla or a mule…Cologne chuckled thinking maybe she could import some Jusyenko spring of drowned gorilla water for Akane…

She hadn't seen her much, but Shampoo had told her of the 'ribbon-girl' Kodachi. Her skill was gymnastics and using weapons, similar to Mousse, but without Mousse's hand to hand skills. Cologne was pretty sure Shampoo was stronger than Kodachi, so wasn't really worried about her.

But Ukyo…she was a Pandora's box.

Cologne had suspected that her heart may have been broken after the wedding. In a lot of ways, she did seem similar to Ryoga in that respect. As far as a martial artist, Ukyo was intriguing. Like Kodachi, she specialised in using weapons, and had deadly aim with her spatulas. However, Cologne was unsure about her hand-to-hand skills. If they disarmed her, Cologne again was sure that Shampoo could beat her.

However, Cologne also suspected that Ukyo had gone to train. 

It wouldn't surprise her. It might be the best way to fix a broken heart. 

And Cologne was worried.

The one time when son-in-law was working for Ucchan's, Cologne was working in the Cat-Café, and Shampoo had a spring in her step. She didn't see anything much different, apart from Ukyo being gone and Shampoo thinking she was gone forever.

And then for a moment, she felt it.

Power.

Battle aura, kinetic energy. Something none of the other rivals had. Shampoo and Akane could use their auras in rage or coldness, but none had successfully used it in battle.

And for a second, Cologne had shuddered.

Tonight, Cologne was thinking. Maybe she should go and try to find out where she was…

…it would make things more interesting though if she did return. 

With a sly chuckle, Cologne decided to go to sleep, resisted the temptation to beat Mu Mu with her cane, thinking that life could become very different.

She'd have no idea how right she was…

* * * *

It was still hard to get mad at him.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't get mad.

And right now, Konatsu was on the verge of crying. He hadn't seen or heard from Ukyo since she left, and despite the welcoming company of Nabiki and especially Kasumi, it still felt a hole in his heart had gone.

And after yesterday, things couldn't get worse.

It did.

"Hmm…so this Mikado fellow has sent an invitation for you then?" Nabiki said.

Konatsu didn't say anything, but nodded. Nabiki read through the letter again, and realised it indeed sounded familiar to her. Something that Akane and Ranma did not too long after Ranma had arrived on their doorstep.

"Hmmm…interesting." Nabiki said to herself as Kasumi put the kettle on for a few teas. Konatsu pretty much ran it with Kasumi in the mornings, and despite how dense she appeared, Kasumi noticed the little things. And the step in his stride had lost half a step.

All because of this letter.

"_To the lovely chef who I didn't get to apologise to yesterday…'_

'If you and a friend/partner of your choice come to the Kowaltz Skating Arena at 6.00pm this day, I shall gladly apologise to you personally.'

Sincerely,

Mikado Sanzenin, one half of the Golden Pair of Martial-Arts Figure Skating.'

Nabiki had a few ideas in her head, but first, she decided to call in the experts. (Then a possible troupe to put some bets on…)

"I don't believe it! Doesn't he even know you're a guy?" Akane said, as Ranma had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. Mikado had kissed him (In female form) before, so what Akane was saying did sting a bit to his pride.

"Just don't go." Ranma said.

"I don't think it's that simple Ranma-san…this is like a challenge, and I feel as a martial artist I have to accept all challenges…" Konatsu said.

Ranma sighed. That sounded like something his father would say, one of his rules of the Anything Goes school (which was probably made up). However, Konatsu's pride as a ninja seemed to come into play.

And even Ranma couldn't really hate the guy. He sighed.

"O.K, how's about I join you?"

Konatsu looked on in admiration. The Tendo's facefaulted (except Kasumi, she was too nice to do that).

"Ranma…your skating skills aren't exactly…" Akane said.

"Oh, don't worry Akane. Those two aren't anything to worry about." Ranma said in his cocky attitude.

Akane sighed. "Dummy…"

"With all respect Saotome, Mikado and Azusa are skating champions, and you…well, the less said the better…and Konatsu, can you skate?"

Konatsu shook his head. Nabiki should have known. Konatsu had been deprived for so long, he probably didn't even know what skating was.

Nabiki put her hand on her younger sister's shoulders. "Akane-chan, do you mind helping these two before Mikado does something he can really regret?"

Akane shuddered. "Nabiki-onéchan, I don't think I can teach Konatsu to skate in just two hours…"

Nabiki smiled. "That's where I think you're wrong. Unless Stone Saotome over there…"

Ranma sweatdropped.

"…Konatsu's skills probably are perfect for the ice. It should be O.K with him, I'd probably be more worried about Ranma…and the fact that they are going to be a team."

"But Nabiki-san, what about the shop?"

Nabiki sighed. It wasn't in her nature, but Konatsu was Konatsu. And besides, Tuesday's seemed to be slowest anyway, closing a bit early wouldn't hurt. Plus Kasumi could handle the cooking duties anyway.

"Don't worry about it." Nabiki said.

Konatsu smiled and bowed to Nabiki, before doing it once to Kasumi and then to Akane and Ranma. Akane chuckled, not used to so much formality. 

With that, a Tendo, a Saotome and a ninja left an okonomiyaki restaurant, to get some skating practice in.

Nabiki slyly smiled.

"Sanzenin, I don't think even you know what you're getting yourself into this time…"

* * * *

"O.K, an iced coffee then…coming right up…"

One of the boys gathered up the order for Yo's Tea Shop (which in reality was a small café, similar to the Nekohanten/Cat Café), knowing that the master was busy sorting out ingredients for his oriental flavours which made the master just as much a legend as his civil war days.

The crowd was only about half full, but that didn't matter. This wasn't really for the money, because the training regime for Yo Sensei was pretty much the main reason anyone came to the shop.

Inside, Yo was busy collecting ingredients. He was smiling as he was thinking about the girl in the cave.

He felt her spirit was something that was unlike any other students. He knew a few resented that a Japanese girl was getting treatment ahead of his students for many years. However, no one questioned his decision, because Yo knew all.

He knew that she had done the first task. However, could she…

He was interrupted by an unusual shout.

"What's that delicious smell?"

Yo knew that there was dishes here, but they were basic Chinese meals, ramen, vegetables, duck's heads, whilst nice, didn't exactly give that kind of reaction.

Curious, Yo popped his head around the corner…

…to see his customers leave the tea shop!

At first Yo was surprised, and even a little upset, until he heard…

"Okonomiyaki Ucchans, now part of the Yo Tea Room! Help yourselves everyone!"

The girl?

A few of the Chinese boys had also gone outside, also seemingly upset that the girl was taking over the yard…but perhaps after they heard what she said, they weren't so mad after all.

That…and they had taken a bite of their first okonomiyaki, a free piece offering that the girl had said.

The crust was firm, crunchy and golden brown. The middle, warm, fluffy. The sauce, delicious, home-made. The fillings, whether it was pork, beef, vegetable, salmon, it was delicious, no question about it.

If there was any more doubts about the girl, it was stopped there.

Yo himself, had a crafty smile on his old face. "She's something else…"

With that, he came in view (to the surprise of many of his customers and even his staff) and ordered one for himself.

"Of course sensei." She said and handed him a vegetable one. With gratitude, Yo sampled it…and then some more…and more…

"He's hooked." Gen said, with a little bitterness which wasn't noticed.

The others however, were entranced. 

Ukyo smile was beaming, as she was back in her element, and it was something most of the boys hadn't really picked on before.

She was beautiful.

The guys held in their blushes, wishing that they had no wrong thoughts about her now. She was only helping in her own way, and to pay back for what the master had done.

For Ukyo, it was just a normal day's work.

And she loved it.

Whilst no longer with Ranchan, it was still her element. She made a note to call Nabiki to see how her restaurant was doing…

Unknown to her, whilst her restaurant was fine, one of her workers may not be…

* * * *

"Well Ranma, it seems at least your skull is still as thick as ever…" Akane said with a shrug.

  
Saotome groaned as he realised there was a flaw to the old saying 'It's just like riding a bike'…

On the other hand…

"Akane-san, Arigatou!"

Konatsu, whilst his choice of costume had something to be desired, was obviously having a time of his life. Akane couldn't help but smile at Konatsu, skating around perfectly.

He probably took like Mu Mu to springs on the ice with his skills, but happiness and enjoyment were the key factors to the rink. Konatsu had been so deprived in life that even something like a sand pit would be luxury, never mind an ice rink.

He reminded Akane of the first time she and Kasumi went to the ice rink with their late mother. Kasumi herself was an excellent skater, and Akane remembered Kasumi teaching her the basics, before time continued and Akane relished every time she got to learn with her mother and her eldest sister.

Sadly, after her mother died, Kasumi ceased going to the ice rink to pretty much become the 'wife' of the family. Akane made a promise to take Kasumi to the rink one day in the future.

However, that fun couldn't last.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lovely Akane Tendo…"

Akane grunted and scowled, showing that Mikado's opening line had about as much effect on her than Happosai trying to be humble.

Mikado, obviously realising that Akane was star-struck by his appearance that she couldn't fathom a reply, decided that a personal greeting had to be offered to make his entrance known.

Of course, he forgot about a pissed off Ranma there…and got a boot to his perfect face for his trouble.

"That will be the first…and late time you do that." Mikado said.

On the other hand, Azusa was seriously annoying Konatsu.

"That charm is so CUTTE! Angelica! Angelica!" she made a grab for Konatsu's charm.

If it was anything else, Konatsu might have thrown it to her just to shut her up. Konatsu had lived with so little, that nothing couldn't really bother her.

But the charm…

(FLASHBACK)

Konatsu had found the letter to Ukyo's leaving, and was crying…but missed out the last part.

__

P.S : Konatsu, if you're reading this, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sure Kasumi would help you much better than I could. Here's a present for you, just to say sorry. 

On the bottom was a small charm bracelet, with a small white stone, like diamond in the centre. It obviously wasn't diamond, but Konatsu didn't care.

*END FLASHBACK*

Konatsu had never taken it off since he got it, and this girl was pretty much demanding he would give away his prized possession.

Konatsu however didn't want to hurt the girl. Azusa kept getting closer, and more annoyed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY ANGELICA!"

She created various weapons from hammer space, and if it wasn't for Konatsu's stealth like agility, it would have been rather nasty for the cross-dresser. Fortunately, Akane stepped in.

"Azusa, leave Konatsu alone! You've got to face hi…" Akane slyly smiled. "…her and Ranma now in a skating match for…er, what for?"

Mikado smiled. "Why, for the pleasure of taking a white rose into my company, what else…"

"Konatsu, just don't be sick…" Ranma said.

Konatsu was visibly paling, not really wanting to hear any of this. Despite his cross-dressing nature (although it was mainly because of how he was raised), he was probably the closest to innocent in Nerima as could be. And this, whilst not physically as bad as his life as a once in a generation pretty ninja, it was mentally making the poor boy's mind turn.

"Ranma-san…please…" Konatsu said.

"And give me back my Angelica!" Azusa chirped.

No referee was needed for this ice rink. It had been specially reserved by the Golden Pair. 

"And whilst I'm here, Akane Tendo, give me back my Charlotte!" Azusa said.

"For pete's sake, he's MY P-Chan! Besides, I haven't seen him in weeks!"

Ranma sighed. He had no idea where Ryoga went…it was weird. In the past, both Ryoga and Ukyo had been problems for the young Saotome, in different ways, but in a weird way, he missed them both. Ryoga made life more interesting for Saotome and Ukyo…

Without warning, Mikado and Azusa went into their double team stance, whilst complete idiots and airheads, the two were a more than formibidle team in the ice-skating arena. Ranma could take them easily anywhere else, but on the rink, he had to respect their territory.

And he still didn't want to go for Azusa, so Ranma was going for Mikado. He hated making Konatsu the scapegoat, but he knew he could handle Mikado…

…and then he tripped.

"Baka." Akane sighed.

"Saotome, I don't think how it's possible, but your skating skills have gotten worse since we last faced. I might as well finish you quick…behold – Cormorant Swallow!"

"Uh oh…" Ranma based this wasn't good and got up ready to fend for himself…

…and Mikado bypast him and went for Konatsu.

"What?" Ranma said, but was struck from behind by Azusa…

Konatsu saw Mikado come towards him, and braced himself. He skated back, but Mikado was still the superior skater and couldn't keep up…

"Uh oh…Cormorant Swallow…that means…" Akane, always the brighter of the two fiancées, realised what he was up to…

"Konatsu, he's going to try and kiss you! Move!"

Konatsu didn't need to be asked twice. With dexerity which even Ranma was surprised, Konatsu bridged back, put his hands on the ice and with his right foot, slashed a skate blade at Mikado's open chest.

Mikado was surprised, and the powerful slash didn't connect fully, but the air of Konatsu's technique was almost as strong as if it did connect. Mikado held his chest protectivelly as Konatsu nipped up.

"KUNOICHI STEALTH STRIKE!"

Suddenly, Konatsu slid in with speed as quick as Mikado's Amaguriken technique and struck a punch through Mikado's guard in the chest. Mikado was stunned and stepped back, trying to see him.

"DANCE OF THE SWAN!"

However, Konatsu forgot about Azusa.

Azusa began figure skating on the same spot, and shreds of ice became a cloud of snow, blinding everyone.

The drawback with this technique…

"Where is that spirited filly?" Mikado said.

…partners can't see anything.

Ranma was finally trying to recover. He didn't need to use full strength on this two clowns, but he preferred to finish this quickly. The ice wasn't his home, and he intended to keep it this way.

Mikado aimed for the fences, seeing Saotome. Both called their moves at the same time.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

"DANCE OF DEATH!"

The last time Ranma had been in this, Ranma had landed 518 punches on the fool…and that was BEFORE he learned the Amaguriken technique…

Akane knew instantly what was going to happen, and all she could think of was…

"This is going to hurt."

Indeed, Ranma let himself get caught in the dance, and whilst his endurance wasn't as good as Ryoga's, he was still tougher than before, and with the Amaguriken technique, this was a piece of…

Mikado quickly felt the blows glance and realised the same mistake. For once, he realised he was not invincible and quickly took a knee and slid out of danger.

Azusa got out of her Swan Lake dance, Konatsu to the air and somersaulting to where Ranma was. Mikado smiled.

"Oh, Saotome, are you taken with this one as well as Tendo too? Very well, we are going to have to foil this…"

"Uh oh…" Akane said.

Ranma quickly whispered to Konatsu about something, but for everyone else, Mikado and Azusa were getting ready to whirl…literally…

Azusa hopped onto Mikado's back and they skated towards them, intending to go for the Couple Cleaver, a.k.a, the Goodbye Whirl.

Which is great…except for one problem.

The fact that Ranma knew what they were going to do.

Just as Ranma and Konatsu skated towards them, Azusa jumped, ready to trip Ranma up…

…but Ranma wasn't there, he slipped to the side.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE OUR FINISHING MOVE!" Mikado complained.

"Then allow me for you not to escape mine…"

Mikado turned to see Azusa way behind Konatsu, and the ninja chef speeding up to Mikado.

"Alas, has the girl realised her destiny is with me? Very well, I applaud your ideology with my simple blessing…" Mikado said.

"Kunoichi strike attack…Doppelganger Slash!"

Konatsu ran towards Mikado, Mikado intended the lass to jump into his arms. Well, he did jump…

…and looked like he had split into 5 people.

"What the…"

Mikado never put the pieces together, because Konatsu did the job for him. All 5 images slid in with one slash…and Konatsu reappeared behind him.

Mikado turned, smiled…and collapsed.

Konatsu sighed. "It's over…"

"Hmm…not bad." Ranma thought out loud.

Akane sighed. "Those dummies…Ranma knew all their moves, couldn't they at least do something different?"

Sadly, one of them didn't take that to heart.

"GIMME BACK MY ANGELICA!"

They forgot about Azusa….again.

As Konatsu's back was turn, the girl grabbed at the back of him, trying to strangle him with the chain of the charm…and Konatsu tried to struggle free…

…and it snapped.

The chain fell to the ice, and the stone smashed upon the pretty ice. 

Azusa looked at the broken remains. "YOU…YOU BROKE MY ANGELICA! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" she raised her hammer, like she always did when someone did something to hurt anything that was cute.

What didn't normally happen was a cross-dressing ninja hit a punch in the mid-section of the irate girl.

"Konatsu!" Akane said, shocked.

"Hey man, what are y…" Ranma stopped.

But Konatsu had an expression that they hadn't seen before. It was so unlike the ninja to be like this, but it was.

He was pissed.

"You…you…you broke the one thing Ukyo-sama gave to me…YOU DESTROYED IT! HOW COULD YOU?" The tears fell from the heartbroken ninja, but a heartbroken face transformed into a vengeful face.

Azusa coughed, totally unprepared for the strike. Azusa turned to see Konatsu approaching. Even her ditzy head knew she was in trouble and tried to skate away…but Konatsu was on adrenaline and rage.

Konatsu grabbed her by the head and put a headlock on her, with one turn, he hit a chop to the side of her neck, knocking Azusa instantly unconscious. But he wasn't done…with that, he jumped, and smashed Azusa's pretty face into the ice.

"No…" Akane may not like Azusa, but this…this was not like Konatsu.

By this time, Mikado was also getting up. "My fair…maiden…what happened…"

Seeing Azusa on the floor was a surprised next to the remains of the shattered charm. Mikado did put two and two together, but made less than four.

"I guess my partner finally met her match. I apologise for her behalf for the destroyed charm, and as a token…"

Mikado didn't finish his winding speech, as a winding kick from a skate nearly took his head off, blood pouring from the open wound.

Konatsu's tears were flooding, as was his rage. "You bast…"

He stopped. 

Ranma's fist caught him in the gut, and Konatsu collapsed on his shoulder.

"Akane, call a hospital for those two." Ranma said as he hoisted the ninja on his shoulder.

"Hai." Akane said, worried, nervous and scared. Konatsu had snapped, that she never thought could happen. He was sweet, kind and loyal. He never snapped.

Akane never thought about how much Konatsu may have missed Ukyo, but obviously, this day had been too much for the ninja.

With Ranma carrying Konatsu off, and Akane calling for an ambulance, somewhere in a cave, more developments were happening.

* * * *

"Well, my dear, you've seemed to have applied yourself incredibly well to the candle, and it seems you've have helped us in more other ways as well…" Yo explained outside the hollow cave.

Ukyo bowed. "I'm sorry that I didn't consult you about this, but I felt it was the best way to pay for all the hospitality you have given me since…"

Yo smiled. "It's not a problem. In fact, you've certainly been more than a help, you've been a pleasure to be round my girl."

Ukyo blushed from the praise. It always embarrassed her, like when anyone called her cute. Shame Ranchan wasn't here, no-one she had an excuse to hit over the head with her giant spatula…

"However, using kinetic energy to blow out candles is different from creating something to be used in battle. Now, you've seen other than myself, variations of kinetic attacks?" Yo said.

Ukyo nodded. "Yes. I've have friends and acqaintances use techniques revolving around that force of energy, and I myself felt myself doing something similar one time as well."

"I thought so." Yo nodded. "Your spirit was at it's highest when you could perform a ki attack, but I presume you've never done it again since that time."

Ukyo shook her head. "I did the attack not long after I completed some training to get my love of my work back. Since then, I don't think I really even tried to get to that level…"

"Again, as I thought. You're adreneline and spirit was at it's highest, because you were at your most confident. They are different kinds of ki my dear. Positive ki and negative ki, one comes with confidence and strength, the other with depression and destruction. Ki from courage, ki from bliss, ki for healing as I demonstrated. It depends on who can use it."

Yo lit a candle inside the cave as Ukyo sat opposite him cross legged, wondering what Yo was up to. 

"Last time, you used the most basic form of energy to blow out a candle. This time, we're going one small step further."

Yo moved his arms in a crane stance, a bit too fast which surprised Ukyo, but she knew the man was concentrating, and decided not to voice any opinions for the moment.

Yo moved his arms from the crane stance together to merge his hands together in a fist. His hands slowly moved to the second unlit candle…

…and Ukyo saw the light emerged from his clenched hands.

Yo was breathing deep and chanting slightly, as he opened his hands…

To Ukyo, it was a sight she didn't think she'd see, never mind do, but the ancient sensei had a small ball of energy, no bigger than 2cm width and height, but he slowly guided the ball to the unlit candle…which went into flame.

"Sugoi!" Ukyo said silently as Yo opened his eyes and smile.

"This is the basic technique for all ki martial arts masters to learn. Do this, and you can increase the energy as much as you want depending on your state of mind, known around here as…well, the name is poor, but it's known as Kin-Ki."

Ukyo blushed out of embarrassment, but remained neutral.

"A small ball of energy can be amplified by the person using it. You may not know it, but during these last two days, you've gotten stronger simply with your training of the candle. Your endurance, concentration and poise are better. Using this will increase this things as well. But to totally strength ki practice, you need to increase your skills in speed, strength and agility as well."

Yo smiled.

"Tomorrow, 6.00am, meet me and my students at the Shaolin School I keep. I'll be waiting for you…no weapons, I want to see if you are just based on your style of martial art…or are you hiding more than you expect…"

Yo bowed to Ukyo as the Kansai girl bowed back and left the cave. Ukyo looked on, realising he hadn't actually told her how to use the technique.

Then she realised. This was something you learnt on your own inside your body. 

"It depends on how strong I am…"

Ukyo turned back, looking at the two flickering candles and blew one of them out.

She would be there tomorrow morning, she was going to get stronger.

But she could give it a shot…right?

* * * * 

****

Next chapter;

__

Ukyo enrols in the Shaolin School, and begins to notice slight resentment from the Chinese students. When one of them goes too far with a 'spar', how does Ukyo retaliate?

Dr. Tofu begins to span Konatsu's mind. What did make him snap? And just when the good doctor seems to give up, another helping hand is here…but her reasons may be more suspicious…

P-chan returns! Ryoga is still torn between Akane and Akari, but as he returns, he realises things are different. Is Ryoga still thinking about how to keep Akane happy, but also not marry Ranma? 

* * * *

That's it for another chapter!

The positive vs. negative ki is a simple explanation based on the two different ki attacks demonstrated by Ranma and Ryoga. But which one will Ukyo fall into?

Kin-Ki…yes, stupid name, but I think Kin is a rough translation to 'Gold' so my poor translation is pretty much 'Gold' or 'Golden Life Force'. 

Don't worry Ryoga fans, he's pretty much the second main character in this fic. He and Cologne play the big roles, although as you can see, I had fun with Konatsu as well. Konatsu is an underdeveloped character in the manga, so I decided to 'develop' him a bit, not just with giving him attacks, but also with a possible darker side to his sweet persona. That's what next chapter will be about, to scan the kind, yet tortured mind of this ninja chef.

Anyway, until next time!


	5. Respect

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

Respect

A simple word, a simple title…

WARNING: There are some excessive violent scenes in this chapter which may be a bit squeamish, especially as Ukyo herself is one of those hurt badly in this episode. I suggest you be careful reading this chapter. Also slight nudity as well, I'll post a warning when I get there. (near end of chapter)

But thanks for the reviews! To the one reviewer who felt that that Mikado was a bit OOC, I'll address this.

As far as Mikado goes, his 'challenge' to Konatsu, was more of an invitation. However, in my opinion, Mikado seems to have one answer for invitations, a skate-off. In this case, maybe to impress Konatsu (not knowing he's a guy of course). Notice he doesn't attack Konatsu in the chapter. 

And the other thing, why they were seemingly outmatched. Yes, they were on their turf, but remember, Ranma AND Akane have seen their attacks before so pretty know what to expect from them.

Plus the fact I can't stand them. ^_^ Although the violent aftermath maybe stretching it with Konatsu, it was the heat of the moment, the poor guy has been deprived so badly that just a simple charm is worth more than a 1000 diamonds, hence his reaction. 

This chapter gets a bit psychological as well with Konatsu being treated. Enjoy!

* * * *

The morning sunrise was a sight to behold in the volcano hull.

And inside, one girl was busy drawing it.

Ukyo was pretty good at art in school, but never really got the chance to do anything more than school sketches. Now, she had pretty much all the free time she wanted.

On a sketchpad, one of the few things not okonomiyaki based she had brought with her after she left Nerima behind, she drew the sunrise which bestowed a glow on the girl's cheeks.

Last night, she had tried to get that energy that Yo had demonstrated, but sadly without success. She simply wasn't in the 'zone' like she was when she beat Joe, but she knew it was possible.

She just had to learn how to do it at all times. Ranchan could burst out punches at the speed of light at the drop of a hit, but he had to get a mainstay of confidence to unleash the _Moko Takabisha._

Ukyo didn't think the skills relied on the power of her ego, or on the opposite spectrum, of her negativity, it was something different. It was like using her life energy to get herself stronger.

With a sigh, she began to do an early morning kata, just before she headed to the training school. 5 in the morning, and she was wide awake, and ready to take on the world.

The problem? Was the world ready for Ukyo Kuonji?

* * * *

The answer…apparently not.

Ukyo was a bit surprised when she arrived at the Shaolin school in her cooking gear, but not as surprised as many of the students.

Some of them she knew from Yo's Tea Shop, and whilst they were O.K with her, she wasn't exactly friendly with them, and noticed some hostility in the eyes of a few after her cooking escapades.

However, in a school of hundreds of students, all of them Chinese to Ukyo's surprise, it wasn't just stares. It was glares.

It was bad enough to many of them that a Japanese was getting the same, if not, better treatment than them, especially considering the amount of time they had to cast just to get into the school.

However, it was the fact that it was a Japanese GIRL that had come in.

Some suspected that Yo may have a complex towards her, which was surprising, but maybe…

…but despite many perverted heads in that room, most of them were just angry of the sight that they had to train with her.

All of this tension was of course, unheeded by Mr Yo, who sat at the top of the courtyard, looking on at his students.

Unknown to them, he did have an alterior motive for training Ukyo, but fortunately, it wasn't the Happosai reason.

Yo had brought in many Japanese pupils in one way or another, whilst in Hong Kong after his days in the Chinese Civil War had ended. Some impressive ones included the legendary fighters Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters, and had helped choreograph fights involving Fei Long and also in America, where he developed the legendary fight scene in Stone Blood, Johnny Cage's most successful movie.

One of his youngest students, Shaoran Li, was pretty much a honour from the famous Li Clan back in China. It was with great happiness that he heard about his work in Japan as well in China, Li was a special one, that's for sure.

However, Ukyo's spirit shown above all of them. His past students were all great fighters with impressive ki, however, natural's were hard to come by. And from hearing the company Ukyo kept, it meant she had to keep up with them.

Ukyo was a natural because she actually invented her own martial art. However, it was HIS style, not hers, which was the focus.

And his style was VERY brutal.

It would be interesting to see how she would cope.

The girl was pretty nervous, although Yo did notice off the back that Ukyo had decided to tie her hair back, unknowing that this was actually a regular dress for her, i.e. the look she had when she first entered Nerima (looking like a boy). 

"I have done a lot in my time…but this could be the most surprising development of my old life." The ancient fighter smiled to himself.

One of the first problems that Ukyo was going to encounter was the fact that when addressing his students, Yo spoke Chinese. Ukyo, whilst studying both English and Chinese in school, was hardly an expert, so how would she do?

Yo addressed the student, and they made a formal show of a traditional martial arts bow. Ukyo pretty much didn't need a translator for that, she stood at the far north-west of the school, next to some of the boys, obviously not appreciative. Maybe because she was a girl, or the fact she didn't wear the traditional martial arts gi or Shaolin robes that the rest wore. What was the master playing at?

Yo then made a difficult Chinese sentence which basically meant go into basic katas. Now, Ukyo knew katas, but she obviously didn't have a clue about which one, from what Yo-sensei said.

So, she was basically just watching in time with the majority of students, and hoping no-one would pick on her 'weakness'.

Sadly, Ukyo Kuonji had never been that lucky…

* * * *

"Tofu-sensei, will he be all right?" Akane asked as she and Ranma waited inside the room, where Dr. Tofu was trying to scan the mind of Konatsu. 

The good doctor was a master of detecting kinetic energy as well as acupuncture points on the body. However, he was not a mind reader.

And that was the problem. Whatever went wrong with the normally docile ninja was in the head, and aside from takes of increased blood pressure, Tofu couldn't really do anything more than give him a cold compress.

Konatsu, was actually looking more like a boy than usual, was pretty much very quiet. He quietly rubbed his stomach where Ranma had hit him, yes, it hurt, but not as much as what happened.

"Akane-san…Ranma-san…what did I do?"

The poor guy looked heartbroken. Heck, he probably looked worse than Ryoga on his worst days. 

Akane smiled politely, hoping to reassure the ninja. "It's O.K, Konatsu. All you did…" she chose her words carefully.

"…was put some sense into two misguided creatures." 

"Geez, way to lay it on thick Akane…" Ranma grumbled.

One fist to the face later, and Ranma decided to shut up.

"As for as I can see Konatsu, is that it was simply an increased emotional rage, caused by…what happened Akane-chan?" Tofu asked.

Akane explained the incident at the rink, how Konatsu got challenged (which Tofu DIDN'T laugh at, considering Ranma's curse, nothing surprised him anymore), and how Konatsu snapped when Azusa broke the makeshift charm.

Tofu sighed. "So that's what triggered it off. However, from what you tell me, not even that would have Konatsu 'snap' like that right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep, he's pretty docile, he'd probably cry…he's definitely more girl than someone else here…"

Ranma suddenly then had a second matching black eye, and definitely decided not to talk for the rest of the day.

Tofu nodded. "Either his bond towards Ukyo-chan is too strong, or there is something deeper to this…"

And just as Tofu was trying to think…

"Oh, there you are!"

Tofu's glasses turned Mousse-like.

"Akane-chan, I've just finished work and otosan told me that you were here, so I've brought some left-over okonomiyaki for everyone. You two Tofu-sensei!"

Akane slapped her head. This was going to explode in three…two…one…

"K-K-Kasumi? Why…Why fancy seeing you today of all days!"

Shame Konatsu hadn't been privy to what happened whenever Kasumi called round, otherwise he may have understood why Ranma and Akane dragged the poor ninja out of there.

As Tofu began to destroy Betty the Skeleton and eat plates thinking they were okonomiyaki, the two engaged fiancées sighed.

"Any chance of a breakthrough is over for today…" Akane said.

"Maybe not dearie." Said a familiar voice, which still scared all three of them out of their wits.

"O-O-Obasan!" Ranma said. And got an all too familiar whack with the cane.

"I found out what was going on here…your sister drives a hard bargain dearie…" Cologne said to Akane.

Akane sweatdropped. "Nabiki oneechan…"

Cologne chuckled. "Ah well, I guess let's see what's wrong with the poor dear…"

Ranma looked on weird. "You think you can see what's wrong with him?"

"I'm a practitioner of 3000 year old Amazon martial arts, I know many techniques involving mind reaching…" Cologne said.

"…these techniques hopefully more useful than made up dragons and phoenixes…" Akane quipped.

The matriarch sweatdropped. The techniques of Ling Ling and Lung Lung weren't her tribes most proudest achievements, but she continued.

"As it seems the doctor is…occupied, is there anywhere else you think would be good for me to treat him?" Cologne said.

Akane nodded.

"The place where it started."

* * * *

After her first night at the Shaolin School, Ukyo had made one quick conclusion.

It sucked.

O.K, so it was just the first day, but it wasn't the training which was the main problem.

It was the other students.

O.K, he knew one major problem was that she was no expert in Chinese, and found it difficult to struggle with the katas. Although to her surprise, she was actually more than capable keeping up with them, despite based her style of fighting on weaponry. 

She COULD fight hand to hand, this was proven when she and the poor dolt Ryoga were in the tunnel of lost love, she just preferred her own style more…plus the fact that compared to the other girls, she didn't fight as much anyway.

However, every time she missed a slight step in the katas, she heard snickers in the background, next to her, it was like they were all around her.

Fortunately, Yo hadn't chosen her to spar this time, but she knew she would. 

She grabbed her uber spatula and made a few chosen swings. 

She hadn't got the hang on that ki energy trick yet, it was like she had to be at a certain level of consciousness to execute it. Angry and rage possibly, or guts and determination. 

Either way, she had to get there, and then work it down so that she could execute it as quickly any time, like she was making one of her okonomiyaki.

"Pathetic."

Ukyo stopped and turned. 

One of the boys from the tea shop she noted, and out of all of them, had shown the most hostility towards her. The guys name was Gen, and was one of the better students as far as she knew, specializing in crane-stance kung fu. 

However, the fact that he spoke to her in Japanese meant that this was serious.

"Pathetic." He repeated. "You swing your impliments like you are a master of weaponry. Warriors fight hand to hand, warriors fight with shinai, sai, bo, katana…not overgrown ichimonji."

Ukyo tried not to rise to the bait, but her natural stubborn temper was unearthing. 

"And…what do you know? I'm a self-taught martial-artist…" Ukyo started, but the guy wasn't going to let her have the time of day.

"Ah, that explains you're sloppy style. Why the master saw you as something special is anyone's guess. Maybe he hasn't seen any women in years…then again, you barely pass as one."

That hit a nerve.

"Listen, you jackass! I don't have to listen to this crap! If you want to say something, say it and leave me alone, otherwise this spatula will sent you to the kamis above…or below…"

Gen chuckled. "Oh please…without your weapons, you would not be a match for anyone here, and we have children here. Never mind me."

Ukyo realised what he was up to then. Ukyo was pretty much one of the few people in Nerima who used their brains a bit, and quickly worked out what he was doing.

She should have walked away.

However…

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

Gen smiled.

"Yes. Tomorrow in the courtyard at 6am. We'll spar off. The Master has given his blessing…kami knows why…I'll beat you in 10 seconds."

"Make it 11 then, I want 1 second for you, and 10 for push ups." Ukyo smirked.

Gen slightly bit his tongue there, but smiled. "Very well…don't run away little girl."

With that, he left.

Ukyo cursed. Why did she let herself get intimidated? She wasn't sure if she could take him on with her hand to hand skills. 

Ukyo looked at the candles. Now wasn't the time. She needs sleep…

…and let her spirit guide her tomorrow.

* * * *

Cologne left Ucchan's with some hidden resolve and a more meaningful explanation. Konatsu had returned there to his quarters, hopefully a good night's rest would get the poor boy back on track.

Cologne had scanning the boy's mind and body with various acupuncture and aromatherapy techniques, some dating as long as 3000 years. The secret to mind scanning was not too dissimilar to various techniques that Shampoo had used on Akane in the form of mind control and manipulation.

Cologne's years of life and experience in her art was proven in the methods as even Nabiki had to be impressed by the way Cologne simply switched from one part of the brain to another. Emotions appeared everywhere, and Cologne was searching…

…when she scanned the past, Konatsu's mind was a blur. A memory of nothing but red…

Hopping back to the Cat Café, Cologne would indeed follow Akane's advice about 'where it started'.

But not at Ucchan's, at where it really started.

The Konoichi Tea Shop.

* * * *

"Things are more problematic than I thought with Ukyo gone. I'm not sure if Konatsu is up to working…" Nabiki said as she, Kasumi, Akane and Ranma headed back home. 

Home was a bit different ever since Nabiki and Kasumi had taken over Ucchan's. The family were pretty much to themselves because of Happosai doing his usual panty raids, leaving Genma and Soun to their never ending games of go/cheating at go. 

This also meant that Genma and Ranma's fights were less frequent, but Ranma seemed to focus on training a lot more. They speculated why, Soun saying that maybe he's taking his role as the heir to the Anything-Goes school more seriously than they thought. Genma felt that he was simply trying to get as good as his father.

Akane knew the real reason.

He was doing it to get his mind off other things.

And another problem presented itself at the front door…although Akane didn't see it that way.

"P-Chan?"

Ranma nearly fell head first on the pavement. It had been a while since he saw Ryoga, perhaps not since the wedding. In his heart, he wondered if Ryoga had indeed given up Akane for the pig-farmer Akari. 

However, it seemed that it all led back to the Tenjo dojo.

"P-chan! I haven't seen you in forever!" Akane hugged her pig pet, as Ranma looked on disgusted.

"I guess like boomerangs, they always come back, right P-Chan?" Ranma said to the pig who responded with a growl and a raspberry.

"Stop picking on P-Chan you idiot." Akane said. "Come on baby!" Akane took P-chan in, as the two other Tendo sisters (as Kasumi came in, Genma and Soun immediately rejoiced…) entered, Ranma decided it was time to clue the lost boy on what had gone on since he'd gone.

Besides it had been a while since he got a good fight…

* * * *

It was rotten having a nice comfortable sleep to be ruined, but P-Chan had been much more nervous with his routine of 'sleeping' with Akane.

It didn't help when he went out the window and Ranma was there waiting for him. Catching the pig in mid-air and dumping it in the Tendo's hot bath was not the best idea either.

"RANMA, WHY YOU…" A foot to the face shut the lost boy up, and Ranma put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh…not so loud! You and one are going to have a talk…" Ranma said. He ignored the fact that he had left the room because of his dad's panda snoring…

After dragging the lost boy out to the outside around the koi pound, Ranma and Ryoga began to talk.

Or rather talk whilst trying to kick their teeth in of course…

"So…(dodges a punch)…Ryoga, how come…(evades a kick)…you're back? Miss being…(jumps to a tree) the little piggy?"

"Shut up Saotome! I'm back for one reason and one reason only…to beat you! Once I do that…"

To Ranma's surprise, Ryoga stopped talking. Ranma hopped back down off the true.

"…once you do that…"

Ryoga lifted his head, and Ranma could have sworn a tear fell from his eye to accompany his smile.

"…my life will be complete."

Ranma shrugged. "Ah well…I guess whatever that means I dunno…but hey, if that's what you want to do, go ahead, been a while since I've got a good warm-up."

Ryoga chuckled. The two always could never stop fighting, but in their deepest hearts, there was some camaraderie between them.

"Warm this…BAKUSAI TEN-KETSU!"

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

And then two frying pans smashed their thick skulls together, courtest of Genma panda and Akane…"

"Hey Ranma, keep it…Ryoga?"

Ryoga froze a bit seeing Akane. Ranma noticed it as well. Normally, Ryoga would turn into the shyest person he knew just from hearing Akane's voice. But now, it was an aura of sadness…like whenever he said he was leaving her.

"Hey, how come you're back? I haven't see y…"

"Akane-san, you may never see me again after this. But I did want to give you one thing before I left…"

Instead of his usual bunch of souvenirs, seemed to be a simple letter. He handed it to Akane and nodded.

"W-what's this?"

"That letter reveals my truest path. My feelings, my hope, my dreams and my fears. I think you have a right to know about my life Akane-san, I've held it in long enough."

Ranma was a bit shocked. "Ryoga…"

Ryoga turned to Ranma. "Ranma…I swear if you don't make her happy, don't let me know about it. I postpone this fight to another time…"

With that Ryoga bid a final sayonarra to the Tendo family and headed into the night.

"Geez…what was that all about…" Ranma said.

Akane clutched the letter, not sure what it was all on about. She wanted to open it, but…why would Ryoga give it to her?

"I'm not sure if I should…"

Sleep first, think later, Akane decided. Whatever it was, it had to be important, if it stopped those two fighting.

* * * *

The next morning, Nerima and Mt. Aso were two different regions of Japan, but various things that would happen would affect both regions.

In the early hours of the day, a beating drum and some flames signalled the beginning of a 'duel.' 

This wasn't a sparring match, this was a full contact fight to knockout. Yo had given the word and the order that it would take place.

And besides, considering the match itself, all the students were looking forward to where Gen would personally kick Ukyo out of the school himself.

Gen was the first there, dressed in a blue chinese robe with white sleeves. He made a few warm-up katas and showed his skills using his hands in thrust techniques, probably knew some pressure points as well, a certain girl thought to herself.

She knew she wasn't getting into anything smart. She wasn't ready for a hand to hand fight with someone who had much more experience and skill than she did. Ukyo's advantages in a fight were usually her creativity in her style. However, she couldn't do that, so she had to rely on her strength and endurance. In the grand scale of things back home, Ukyo was probably quicker than Akane, but not as quick as Shampoo or Kodachi. Her strength however was probably close to Shampoo's level, training with a heavy spatula for 10 years did that to the muscles.

Now, she needed to get beyond that. Maybe this was the first step.

****

NOTE: VIOLENT/SLIGHTLY NUDITY FROM THIS POINT ON IN THIS FIGHT BETWEEN GEN AND UKYO.

Ukyo entered the courtyard, dressed in a robe herself, a red robe with green leggings which made a few (actually, a lot) of the men gasp in surprise. Ukyo never favoured her looks much (except when Ranma was concerned sometimes) and had been called unfeminine many a time because of her dressing as a boy.

Scratch that notion.

They may still hate her guts, but she looked…pretty at least. Her hair was still tied back, but that didn't seem to matter.

It didn't to Gen away, who looked ready to tear her guts out.

The grandmaster, Yo, stood up and made the motion. The shifu went to the centre to judge the fight. 

"The rules were decided and agreed by both of you. Nothing less than a knockout will determine the victory. Full contact rules allowed. Ready?"

Both nodded.

"Bow."

Ukyo did, whilst Gen simply put his fists together. They then both bowed to Master Yo, who bowed back.

"BEGIN!"

The crowd came alive as Gen sneered. 

"Shall I drag it along, or shall I end it quickly?" Gen said to Ukyo.

'Cocky bastard.' Ukyo thought. 'Well, here goes girl.'

Gen was obviously waiting for her to make the first move. Ukyo knew she shouldn't, because he probably knew half a dozen counters. Still, she'd like to see what he did.

Ukyo swung a punch towards Gen, who smiled.

'Easy block.' He thought. 'I'll block it with both hands, snatch her arm via the crook and smash it, before tossing her over for a thr…"

…was what he was thinking. Instead, when he double blocked, he had been forced back and landed on his backside.

'Crap!' he thought. 'She's strong! Very strong!'

Ukyo smiled. 'Good. He got a surprise. Let's hope he gets a few more.'

Gen got up and shook his head. "Luck! I won't be fooled twice!"

Gen made the first move, with two open handed strike, which Ukyo used her forearms to block. Gen felt like the bones were made of steel, but he gritted his teeth and aimed a kick designed to break her shins.

Ukyo jumped high…very high, as the crowd now realised that this girl was a bit more formidable than they expected.

'How did she do…' 

Gen was on the defensive as Ukyo slammed her fists in an ax-handle smash into his guard. Gen knelt down and absorbed the attack before hitting a sweep kick which floored her. He went for an open handed chop to the chest…

…and was caught by a strong arm.

"Heh, gotcha." Ukyo said, before she swung the Chinese boy across the courtyard, nearly ripping the arm out of his socket.

Gen skidded to a halt, cradling his shoulder.

'I'm done for if I get in too close, she's catches me and her strength will beat me. I'll have to use skill now.'

Gen went in not too close and made Ukyo go back thanks to quick viper stabs with his hands, and spinning roundhouse kicks making sure Ukyo couldn't get an opening. Ukyo jumped and went for a flying thrust kick to the head. 

It was slightly sloppy, which made Gen block with one arm and catch her in the chest with a palm strike…

…he then turned it into a claw slash, shredding the front of her robe…and the straps holding her breasts.

The slash nearly drew blood as well as Ukyo shrieked and flew back, landing hard on the unforgiving ground…and the crowd were just as bad.

"You….You asshole!" Ukyo screamed, not caring who heard her.

Gen smiled. "Well…so you are a woman under that after all…"

Ukyo nipped up trying to cover up…but realised something.

__

Who gives a shit who sees you? That's not going to affect you…

Ukyo instead of trying to find with a handicap, decided to continue with her stance, as Gen cursed slightly. He'd hoped that she'd freak and cry or something, but not to be the case.

Gen pressed the advantage with two under strike aiming for her chin, and a kick to the shins which Ukyo barely brought up her leg to block.

Another claw slash was brought and this time…it did draw blood…

…to Ukyo's face.

Gen smiled. Now the girl would be angry, and an angry opponent was always much easier to beat…(obviously this guy hadn't been to Nerima much)…

…which was why he was surprised when Ukyo ducked under his arm and nailed a spinning roundhouse kick to the back of his skull.

Gen felt blood rising from his mouth…

"You…you…"

One thing Ukyo felt she was good at was focus. Even if Ranma was around, she could handle anything as long as she was focused. Sure, she was getting a bit mad at Gen, but being angry would only lead her to making mistakes. Instead, she would use that…

Yo smiled as Ukyo's battle aura flared up. Gen took a step back.

"What…what wizardry is this?"

__

This is what Yo-sensei meant. At when my peak is upmost, I can unleash ki…it's a matter of time of perfection to using it whenever I want…

Ukyo ran, whilst thinking this, for Gen, his body seemed to move in slow motion. 

__

…but for now…

Gen's claw swipe aimed at her chest again, and tore part of her robe…but Ukyo ignored the pain. Her aura was making her near invulnerable…

…and then…

"Wh…what is that?" one of the students asked.

Ukyo's fist was glowing red. The fire of the pheonix could not burn much brighter than this.

Ukyo spun once and smashed her punch across Gen's chest, and the warrior felt intense heat crush it.

Ukyo then jumped up and the fire-fist technique this time hit him in the chin. The rise from the jump combined with her battle aura sent him high into the sky, looking for an early bath.

However, Ukyo wasn't finished.

With a battle cry, as he fell down, Ukyo super jumped and caught him on her back. With a yell, she landed on her knees, Gen strapped across her back, as the Guillotine Backbreaker move made him scream in agony.

Combined with her battle aura, the heat on her back was more intense than a thousand suns. Mercifully, Ukyo stopped and Gen happily passed out.

Ukyo caught her breath. That battle aura…the energy in her punch…it had exhausted her. 

But she had won.

"Is this…is this how Ranchan and the others feel in the heat of battle?" Ukyo said to herself.

She turned and bowed to Yo…and then heard it.

A clap.

It started small, but then more…and more…

Ukyo turned around and the whole school was applauding her. Whether they liked her or not, they truly realised something.

She was special.

Ukyo smiled, and although tired, managed to bow to everyone of them. A couple of boys came up and took a groaning Gen out of the ring, as Ukyo sighed.

And realised her next problem.

"Damn…now I need to pay for the robe…" Slashed by Gen and burned pretty much from her battle aura, it was time to empty the pockets…

…but she didn't care. Respect, she had won that. That was more than any martial arts victory.

By the time she had left, she was thinking more what to do with her life…

…and she wasn't the only one…

* * * *

"I'M BACK HERE?"

Loud voice. Check. Avoiding water spurt? Check. Extremely confused lost boy wondering why he was in Nerima? Check and mate.

Ryoga had left the Tendo's last night to go back…somewhere. He'd hoped he hadn't done a stupid thing given Akane that…but in his heart, he knew it was right. He just hoped…

Tired and hungry, Ryoga decided to stop by the nearest restaurant. He looked up…and gave a sigh of relief that it was Ucchan's, rather than the cat café.

He wondered if he should…nah. Ukyo and Ryoga…had a strange relationship. It was more a comrade thing between the two, usually teaming up to break up Ranma and Akane. The time in the Tunnel of Lost Love had been a literal nightmare for the two of them at times, especially when the ghosts got confused…

…but at least Ukyo hadn't tried to cook him…yet.

Entering the restaurant, he expected to see Ukyo behind the grill and that guy…what's his face…Konatsu in that drag act of his.

Instead, it was a surprise and a half that manning the grill was Kasumi Tendo, elder sister of Akane. And behind the tills, Nabiki Tendo.

"Am I in the Tendo Dojo?" Ryoga wondered out loud.

"No, you're not Ryoga. This is Ucchan's…anything you want?" Nabiki Tendo said. Morning classes were over for the college student, and she now had a free period for her to continue making money, and fortunately, Konatsu had returned his usual genki self, despite his recent problems. You couldn't really fault the poor guy…

Ryoga was still very confused. Fortunately, Nabiki read him like a book.

"I guess you're confused eh Ryoga? Well, you know the drill. I'll explain…for a fee of course." Nabiki said.

Ryoga sighed. However, as he was here, he might as well hear the story…

* * * *

Leaving the restaurant after a vegetable okonomiyaki and a talk with Nabiki, Ryoga wasn't really as confused…just surprised.

Ukyo had left? That may have been a problem before…one of Ranma's fiancés gone meant a smaller chance Ranma would hook up with Akane.

However, that didn't matter now to Ryoga, he thought with a small blush.

But still…

"O.K, so where are the mountains?"

* * * *

****

Next chapter;

Ukyo has the respect she wanted, but after another week goes, she feels she needs to leave. With a goodbye, she heads to the source of Yo's skills…China.

Cologne also makes a trip…to Konatsu's origins. What will she learn about the genius ninja?

And what is in the letter Ryoga gave to Akane? His true feelings? The fact that he is P-chan? Or…something else?

* * * *

Another chapter in the bank! Yatta!

I hope everyone is enjoying this fic, there are still plenty more chapters to come, so I hope you guys and gals don't get bored! Trust me, there will be plenty more darkness to come from my sick and twisted mind…

Ah, Ryoga. Now that he's introduced, this fic is going to become more fun. And there are other characters still to be introduced that may or may not have a big part in the storyline, both from manga and anime, so…

For now, see you next week! Ookini! 


	6. Surprise Trip

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

Disclaimer: I don't own Takahashi-sama's wonderful characters. All I own are an eyepatch and an old hook saying 'Property of Long John Silver' on it.

Finally, I'm back to work on my Ranma ½ fic. I've been delayed thanks to my Mole project and recent chapters, but now I've caught up with everything, it's back down to business!

Last chapter, we left Ukyo with a victory in the Shaolin School, Cologne setting out on Konatsu's behalf and Akane with a mysterious letter from Ryoga. Shall we find out the answers?

Also, from now on when Ukyo uses a new technique, a description will be used about it. Last time, we saw two new moves by her, let's have a look…

__

Okonomiyaki Fist – The power of Ukyo's battle aura is channeled into her fist and acts like a fire punch. As long as she can build her aura and hold it, she can keep this energy into her fist and attack with it. She uses it to beat Gen in a 'dragon punch' like way, but she can use it as normal punches. How much damage would you think it would do if she learned the Amaguriken?

Argentine Backbreaker – Known as the Torture Rack in the US, this move is basically a submission move where the opponent is caught on the soulders and are being strecthed across them. It requires impressive strength to do this. Ukyo improvises by flaring her battle aura whilst she had Gen in the hold, making him cooking on her shoulders.

So let's see what happens to Ucchan and company today?

* * * *

"Well done my dear."

Ukyo had been given permission to stay after hours in the tea shop as she shared a late night okonomiyaki and a cup of green tea with Yo. She hadn't felt this good in a long time after her victory against Gen.

"Thank you very much sensei…"

Yo shook his head. "No, that was all you my dear. You managed to channel your ki into a force of attack by yourself. Now all that remains is how to use that at all times…"

Ukyo nodded. "It's going to be tough."

"The road to being a martial artist is not an easy one…but it can be a rewarding one." Yo said.

Ukyo nodded and took a sip of her tea. 

"So what are you going to do now?" 

The question caught her by surprise.

"Gee…er, I never thought about it. I guess….I'll stay here a while and try to learn my techniques more…but after that…"

Yo smiled. "There is no need for you to stay anymore, you have proved yourself to the school in just one day what you can do. However, if you wish to stay and try and perfect your art, I have no qualms about that. You may or may not come to the school, considering how many fans you made yesterday, I think the atmosphere may be a little different…"

Ukyo chuckled. 

"…that, and Gen is pretty much not going to be with us for a few days after what you did to him."

Ukyo sweatdropped. "Heh…er, sorry?"

Yo shrugged it off. "He knew what he was getting into, the fool just didn't contemplate how good you are, and he paid for it. In full contact martial arts, you always expect injury…it's making sure you don't get injured that leads your level in skill."

A sigh of relief came from the okonomiyaki chef. "I guess…although back home I've seen people who can survive what I did and bring back tenfold."

Yo raised his eye. "Oh yes…you've never told me about your life back home really. I want to hear about these other martial arts experts, if they are as strong as you, then maybe I should visit there."

"Maybe you shouldn't…it's pretty much madness, and most of them are better than me…sadly." Ukyo said to herself.

"Really…tell me." Yo said.

Until late hours in the night, Ukyo talked and Yo listened, as life somewhere outside of Nerima became a different story for Miss Ukyo Kuonji.

* * * *

Akane Tendo woke up, not bothering to get up Ranma, and headed downstairs to make herself a glass of milk.

She half expected her father to come in and panic about Akane getting ANYTHING from the fridge, even a bottle of milk already produced and then emptied into a glass…that was how paranoiac they were about her cooking.

God knows how they'd react if she made a sandwich…

"Ohayou Akane-chan." Said a sweet voice.

"Morning Kasumi-oniichan." Akane said. Kasumi would head to Ucchan's in about an hour, but still was able to at least make the family breakfast. Akane was slightly jealous of Kasumi's cooking skills, but it was near impossible to find anything about Kasumi you could actually hate.

"Morning…" Akane yawned.

"Oh my, didn't sleep well?" Kasumi said whilst cutting up some bonito. She already prepared Ranma and Akane's bento for the day, whilst Nabiki preferred to scam someone to buying lunch for her (of course). 

"No…Ranma and Ryoga woke me up with one of their stupid fights…and I seemed to couldn't get back to sleep, like I was wondering about some…"

"Oh, you mean this?" Kasumi said, with a letter.

'_The letter!'_ Akane remembered. Ryoga had left sadly last night and handed her a letter.

It was addressed to _Miss Akane Tendo plus…_

"Guest?" Akane was wondering out loud. 

"I know, it's very intriguing isn't it Akane-chan?" Kasumi woke up. 

At this moment, Nabiki got up. "Morning…" she said drolly. She had to get to college soon, and she wasn't naturally tardy so was all ready to go.

"Morning Nabiki!" Kasumi said smiling.

"Morning Kasumi-nechan…free period this morning, so I can help you this morning…I never realised that work could be so much…" Nabiki started.

"…work?" Akane finished. Nabiki smirked. "That's right."

"Konatsu should be working with us today, Tofu-sensei said he would be fine as long as he continues his current state of mind and hopefully nothing more will come to that." Kasumi said.

"That's good." Nabiki said as she noticed Akane clutching the letter. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?" Akane said out of her trance. "Oh, something Ryoga-kun gave to be last night…"

"What is it?" Nabiki asked.

"I dunno…I'm afraid to open it…" Akane said.

Nabki shrugged. "Whatever…I'm going to set up shop. Kasumi-nechan, I'll see you there." Nabiki left as Kasumi waved goodbye to her younger sister.

Akane in the end, didn't open the letter. She felt…like it may change something in her. 

But for now…

"RANMA, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Later that day, a certain lost boy found his way to Ucchan's whilst searching for the mountains…

* * * *

Cologne had left the Cat Café in her great grand-daughter's hands, and besides, Mousse was easy prey for her if anything went wrong. 

Cologne was a bit surprised herself that she was doing this for Konatsu, but maybe she saw Konatsu as a potential mate for Ukyo, thus removing one rival away from son-in-law's vast amount of fiances.

Then again, maybe it was the sweet way he always addressed her when she entered Ucchans. Even many of her younger people back in her mainland didn't give as much kindness and respect as young Konatsu did.

Whatever the reason, Cologne was heading towards the Kunoichi Tea Shop. After son-in-law told them the story of how it was destroyed by himself and Happosai, and how Konatsu was a once in a century genius ninja. It wasn't surprising when Cologne headed to the now repaired shop…

"This should be very interesting…" she said with a small chuckle.

She quickly began to understand why Happosai wanted to destroy it. The women were…not a pretty sight. Huge lips, ugly, some large, some small, including one who Ranma had indicated that was Konatsu's mother. 

"Hey, who are you?" one of the ninja women said.

"My…my, this is the Kunoichi Tea Shop I presume?" Cologne said.

"Yes…what is it you want?" the shortest one asked.

"I am here on behalf of a ninja named Konatsu…you know him?" Cologne started, wondering to see the reaction of them.

The ninjas tensed up and seemed…not too happy. The mother then spoke.

"You mean the traitorous one? He left to join with that girl…wait, are you one of them?" she asked.

"I might be." Cologne said, in a bored tone. In her mind she was wondering 'How the heck did Konatsu survive being here?' 

"Well, we have rights to bring him back to our shop, so if you please…"

"Just stop there. I came here to ask questions, not answer any." Cologne said.

A few of the ninjas laughed.

"And what can you do to us old woman?" they said.

Cologne's glint her eye signalled something was about to happen.

The ninja's jumped…

Cologne dodged…

* * * *

"So, I'll ask once again, tell me what you know about Konatsu." Cologne said in a bored expression, sitting on top of a pile of ugly female ninjas and one shocked mother of Konatsu.

The ninjas tried to get up, but a _Hiryuu Shoten Ha_ kinda knocks the stuffing out of you, and Cologne hadn't even tried. 

"O.K O.K, I'll talk!" the mother said.

She then explained the situation of Konatsu being 'different' in more ways than one. He was raised as a woman, because of the tradition of the tea shop that it was all women. However, despite being a boy, he was much prettier than anyone else, and was exceptionally adapt to ninja techniques. This got on badly with many of the others and they beat him up many times, including when they tried to get 'her' to kill Ranma. 

Konatsu's techniques were based on ninjitsu, however he seemed to improvise with many of his techniques, including his martial arts kiss attack, which seemed to only work with him.

Cologne decided not to mention the obvious reason that was such.

Konatsu's betrayal because of his feelings for Ukyo had left a deep scar within them. They could not accept that Konatsu could have a happy life. 

Cologne had heard enough. She left the tea shop, decided to let them live…for now.

On reflection, Cologne pretty much understood why Konatsu may have snapped. His presence with Ukyo was the few happy moments of his otherwise deprived life, and whenever people reminded him of anything bad, like those skaters when the amulet was smashed…it wasn't surprising.

The docile Konatsu had found happiness, and when it was threatened, he changed. It had never happened before because…he'd never been happy before.

Cologne knew that only one person could help him in that regard…and she was lord knows where.

Plus if Shampoo ever found out…

Cologne headed back to the Nekohanten, with more thoughts in her head than she expected…but she still bore a smile on her face.

* * * *

"I wonder if Akane-san has read it yet…"

Ryoga finally escaped the maze that was Nerima, and was working his way through the mountains. It was hard work, but Ryoga's life was an ongoing training mission.

However, this may be his last for a while as now he had found the mountains, he had a map in his hands, with VERY specific directions.

"Akane-san…I will always love you in my heart, but I must be honest. I feel that my life between you and Ranma will always put myself between you…and with my secret, I don't want you to know…that's why I do this now."

Ryoga Hibiki cried in the direction of Nerima…

"Sayonarra…Akane-san."

* * * *

"Atchoo!"

"My Akane-chan, have you got a cold?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh I don't think so Kasumi-oniichan, maybe someone is calling my name?" Akane said with a smile. "So how was work?"

Kasumi smiled. "Oh, fine, thank you for asking. Konatsu-san seems to be fine again, so nothing to worry about…"

Akane chuckled, wondering how Konatsu would react to being called Konatsu-san…

"Oh boy…and I thought I got the easy job…" Nabiki said coming in. "I guess Ukyo never did pay much attention to her accounts, yet this is pretty much a certifiable goldmine…I'm amazed Ukyo never got any vision about expanding or even a franchise…"

Ranma popped in and made a surprisingly intelligent comment. "Well, from what I know the business is actually run by her father's name. Whilst Ucchan does the business herself, she isn't allowed to do much more than that without her father's permission. So I guess that's why Ucchan doesn't expand or whatever."

Nabiki made a sly grin. "Why Ranma, that almost sounded smart."

"Thanks…hey!" The three girls (even Kasumi) had a little giggle at Akane's fiancé's expense.

"Kasumi! You're back!" Soun came in with teary eyes. Akane said, he seemed to worry about Kasumi when she was out more than anyone…it was pretty sad and pathetic at times.

"Kasumi-dear, is dinner ready yet?" Genma asked, as Ranma sighed. Sure, Ranma was pretty much a bottomless pit, but at least he wasn't as blatant as his pop. 

And worse…

"Ah! The ladies have returned!" Happosai came into the picture as Ranma really wanted to punt him out, but for once, he decided not to get involved…

…besides, Akane had just smacked a frying pan into his airborne hide.

"…but…why…" Happosai said before falling.

Akane had now put her full attention to the letter. "Wonder what…."

"Just open it please…" Ranma said, unable to hide the fact he wondered why Ryoga the wonder-pig had written to Akane. A love letter…he hoped not. A confession to P-chan? Possibly, but he doubted Ryoga was that brave.

"He wrote it so formal…in nice handwriting with black ink…" Nabiki said. "Unusual for him right?"

'Black ink?'

That got Ranma's attention. Usually Ryoga wrote his letters to Akane in green ink because of the stupid myth that if you wrote a letter in green, your loved one would respond to you.

This may be more than he…

Akane opened it…and her mouth was in shock.

__

No way…he wouldn't admit he was…

Then Akane's mouth widened into a smile…and looked like a giddy schoolgirl!

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Everyone…read this!"

Ranma was amazed of Akane's reaction, like this, it surely couldn't be what he thought. 

Ranma peered over Akane's shoulder…

…and his widen widened in complete surprise.

* * * *

"Great-grandmother, something is wrong!"

Cologne acknowledged her great-grand-daughter a glance, as Shampoo seemed to be in a panic after going to the Tendo dojo for an order. Of course, for Shampoo, it was just another excuse to go and see Ranma.

However, Shampoo was pretty much panicked, which was unusual…

Mu-Mu quacked from inside a cage, ignored by all, but he also noticed Shampoo's demeanour. If Saotome had done anything to her…

"What is wrong child?" Cologne said. To her embarrassment, she had been so busy with Konatsu's problems, she had barely noticed her own 'family'.

"Well, Shampoo make delivery for Tendo Dojo…" Shampoo started, decided not to mention the part of adding a few 'love drops' in the laced ramen. "…and I go in, and no-one there, not even goddess-girl*, that surprise Shampoo…

*Author's Note – I think 'Goddess Girl' would fit Kasumi quite nicely, aside from being near perfect, considering she is also the same voice of Belldandy from Ah! My Goddess (both played by Kikoku Inuoe), it's no surprise. 

"…and Shampoo hear talking, and go upstairs to see what going on…and all there, excited for some reason, and barely notice Shampoo! Shampoo get mad, and yet Shampoo no notice, so Shampoo left. Shampoo no like being ignored…"

Cologne was surprised. Something had happened in their house…true, she didn't like her great grand-daughter being ignored, but if even Kasumi wasn't downstairs in the house…

Life was always interesting in Nerima that's for sure…

* * * *

(**3 days later)**

"You sure Akane-chan?" Maya, one of her friends asked.

Akane nodded a 'Yep' on her friends behalf. "I've already asked for two days off for the day it happens, I managed to get Ranma to come…it's the least he can do after all the hell he's put him through, I can invited a few of you I think…"

"Hold on, you mean the Principal said YES?" Shinobu, another of Akane's friends said.

Akane simply smiled and cracked her knuckles. Her two friends gave a chuckle.

"Curse you vile Saotome!" said a familiar voice.

"Kuno, don't you have a college to go to or something?" Ranma said. It seemed Kuno still liked to give idle threats to him whenever he had a free moment. 

"It seems you are too afraid to me you now have to vacate somewhere on a sabatical for a few days…I wouldn't mind your face not to be shown around here…BUT why does the fair and noble Akane Tendo…why thoust come along as well?" Kuno said, indicating the Tendo girl.

"Oh boy…" Akane groaned. How the heck did he find out?

(In an okonomiyaki restaurant, Nabiki felt a slight chill…maybe from conscience or not…)

Kuno went in his routine of swinging his bokken at incredibly high speeds…and Ranma countered with his usual routine of avoiding the attacks with extreme boredom whilst provoking the kendo master.

"You know Kuno…this is starting to get real old, real fast…and sorry, but it's true, me and Akane are going somewhere, but not to be alone…why would anyone want to be alone with that macho ch…"

A handbag embedded into the face of Saotome, as Kuno slammed his bokken into the thick skull of Akane's fiance.

"What…was…that…for…" Ranma groaned with a headache.

"Gee…I wonder…" Akane snorted.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted…" Ranma said, rubbing his head. "…we are going to see…well…an old friend I guess." Ranma said.

"But what is the reason for this leave of absence?" Kuno said.

Akane reached for the letter…

…just as a bicycle reached the school (and flattened Kuno to boot).

"RANMA…is not true you leaving yes?" Shampoo said, ignoring Akane and putting her whole attention to Ranma.

"It's true Ranma leaving yes…" Akane said making fun of Shampoo. "…but don't worry, it's only for a short live, you can see him soon…" Akane chuckled.

Shampoo fumed slightly. "Aiyah! Shampoo no want Ranma to leave!" Shampoo tried to glomp Ranma which Ranma panicked…

…and was pulled away from a ribbon.

"Aiyah?"

"OHHOHHOOOHHHOOOO!" Kodachi Kuno was in the house. "Why my dear, the reason why Ranma won't be here is because he is so in love with me, we are planning to elope to the far country, isn't that right Ranma-darling?" Kodachi said.

Ranma was pretty much paralyzed, and not from Kodachi's concoctions, rather from fear.

Ranma realised the situation. Kodachi here, Shampoo here, Kuno here…great, all he needed was…

"SAOTOME!"

Bingo.

Mousse began running towards the school. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN BEWITCHING MY SHAMPOO NOW?" Mousse said running to kill Saotome…

…well, he would if Shampoo hadn't kicked him in the skull first.

"Why…why Shampoo…why?" Mousse sobbed as Shampoo ignored the blind swan.

Finally, Akane couldn't take it any longer.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU ALL FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?" Akane screamed.

(In an okonomiyaki restaurant, Nabiki felt herself sneezing for a few minutes. Kasumi went to get some cold medicine.)

Akane sighed. She didn't really want anyone to know about this, but if it was to get them out of her life…

"Fine." Akane got the letter from her recovered bag and opened it. She read it aloud…

And a loud 'NANI?' came from the rivals…

Shampoo was stunned. This meant that her best chance of removing Akane without actually killing her was out of the window.

Mousse secretly smiled. This meant that Ranma now had a better chance with Akane, which meant he could have a better chance with Shampoo…

Kodachi thought it was pointless in the end, until she suggested that she and Ranma have a double…

Kuno saw it as another rival for Akane's affections gone.

But for Akane and Ranma, it was simply this.

****

Akane Tendo

__

You are invited to the wedding of **Akari Unryu **and **_Ryoga Hibiki. _**You are considering among the grooms closest friends and may invited as many guests as you wish.

The wedding will take place on June 20th at the Kinkakuji Replica Temple in Western Kyoto in a Shinto setting. Please be there.

Thank you for everything Akane-san.

* * * *

**(One week after)**

It seemed that the shock of Ryoga getting married had worn off, but it was obvious that the lost boy only wanted it to be a private affair. From what Akane could understand, was that if Ryoga ever actually found where his family was, they'd be there, whilst Akari and her family (plus their infamous sumo pig of course) would be there.

Akane felt quite privileged that Ryoga counted her as one that he could call to be with there.

Of course, Ranma had to be a bit pig-headed (forgive the pun) about it, but Akane felt that Ranma had to be there, just out of respect after all the trouble the two have been through.

Akane smiled. In reality, she always felt that Ryoga and Ranma had some sort of friendship…it might be hard to see, but it was there.

On all other sides of the field, it was a mixed blessing. Cologne in particular released now that Ryoga was getting married, that means that her hopes of Akane and Ryoga getting together for Shampoo's sake were almost null and void.

Cologne shook her head. She wasn't going to interfere, as Cologne knew all too well, life when you're in love should not be trampled with. (At least in this case, there wasn't a love square around Akari…)

Shampoo had been…annoyed of course. She too saw Ryoga as an opportunity to 'get rid' of Akane so that she could be with Shampoo. The stupid duck on the other hand was quite pleased…until he got beat up of course.

Around Nerima, almost all that knew Ryoga in one small way or another, knew of the marriage, and mostly were smiling.

All that is…except one…

* * * *

"So, you are leaving now?" Yo said.

Ukyo bowed to her sensei for the last fortnight. "Yes, regrettably. I feel that I need to expand my life into the word if I'm going to get over my life. However, I will never forget how you helped me through these difficult days…"

Many of the boys were with him, and it was obvious that whatever ill feelings there may have been between them had vanished. Ukyo's natural friendly nature and her impressive martial arts skills (plus being quite cute I suppose helped), as Ukyo bowed in respect to all of them.

At the back of the room, on a crutch with bandaged ribs, Gen groaned slightly seeing Ukyo. 

The girl chuckled, but in the eye of the boy, she swore there was some sort of respect between them now…

Ukyo had been building her ki energies since her win over Gen, and she realised that it was based on a state of being, and a state of mind. She had slowly began to force her ki energies with the aid of Master Yo, and in the week, she was getting quicker.

However, she knew that sitting in a volcano cave wasn't the best way to explore these discoveries. So with a heavy heart, she decided she was going to continue her journey.

"Thank you for everything…ookini!" Ukyo said with a final wave as the boys and Yo waved back to her retreating figure.

Yo smiled. "She's going to be something else in the future…"

How right he would be…

* * * *

****

NEXT CHAPTER

Ukyo headed off to China, to take in a new culture, to use the style she chose, and most of all, to see if she can adapt to a life that one of her rivals has…

Ryoga's wedding plans have surprised Ranma more than anyone. He absent mindly comments about a situation in a cave once to Konatsu…much to the ninja's shock…

An old friend of Ranma's comes into play next episode…but what does he want with Ukyo? 

And who is lurking in the shadows watching them?

* * * *

As you may have noticed, this chapter focused a lot more on Ryoga and the letter rather than Ukyo. This was intentional as Ryoga from next chapter will become rather more important as the story goes on (plus lets me delve into how I interpret the Ukyo/Ryoga relationship.)

At least the story is back on. Hopefully I can start posting a chapter weekly without too many problems now. 

Anyway, please R & R! Ookini!


	7. I'd Rather Be In China

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

I'd Rather Be In China

Disclaimer: I don't own Takahashi-sama's wonderful characters. All I own is a matchstick and two pieces of rope.

Welcome to another instalment in what I hope will become one of the best Ukyo, if not best Ranma ½ fics on FF.net. Thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully I can now stick to the one chapter a week that I had myself planning to.

Speaking of which, I'm unsure how many chapters this will be, but I'm think in the high twenties. There are still plenty to do, including the inevitable Ryoga/Ukyo bit of the story which starts this chapter.

Ah yes, Ryoga and Ukyo. My two favourite characters or Ranma ½. Also one of the favourite 'couplings' of the series. Unfortunately, (and please don't kill me!) I'm not too fond of the two as a couple, simply because there isn't enough evidence. 

Sadly, these type of couplings always happen, you want them to be together, but little evidence or something or other (see also Digimon's Matt and Mimi, Slayers Zelgadis and Amelia, and probably the most popular one that will never happen, CCS's Tomoyo and Eriol.) seems to slow it down. (Another one is Nabiki and Kuno for example)

HOWEVER…that doesn't mean I don't ENJOY Ryoga/Ukyo. The Tunnel of Lost Love saga remains one of my favourite Ranma ½ sagas/episodes in both anime and manga, plus the Hiryu Shoten Ha story as well. And if we're going anime only, there is of course the second movie (or as I call it, the movie where they put all the couples that the producers/fans wanted to see…e.g. Nabiki/Kuno, Shampoo/Mousse, Ryoga/Ukyo…and of course, Ranma and Akane. Hey wait, does that mean Kasumi's free? YAY! KASUMI…)

(Gets knocked out of the net by angry fans)

LEAVE KASUMI ALONE AND GET ON WITH IT!

Right…right…so, despite the wedding invitation, there IS some Ryoga/Ukyo togetherness…it starts this chapter, and will develop for the next few chapters, before Ryoga leaves to get married. Or does he?

Let's a go!

* * * *

It wasn't hard for Ukyo to get a plane to China. After leaving Mt. Aso, she went to central Kyushu airport, and got a ticket for Beijing.

She was still receiving money from her account under the name of Ucchan's. Although Nabiki and Kasumi were now the business operatives, Ukyo was still the owner and would receive 20%. Besides, Ukyo had saved a nice nest egg anyway, she hardly spent any money on things other than ingredients, a few clothes, and paying for the place. Konatsu's wage hardly counted.

However, she didn't think she'd be spending the money on this. That money was being saved for her life with Ranchan when they got married…

'_Damn it girl, get it together, stop thinking about him! It's over…it's…over…'_

She sighed. The plane ride was giving her a headache. She never realised how much problems they were…then again, it was her first time on the plane.

She also made sure she was heading towards the capital, rather than THAT route. She was going to stay away from anything remotely connected to Jusyenko, and ESPECIALLY anything connected to Shampoo.

The Amazons…those were some people she'd like to face…just to shut them up. Shampoo had been a headache for her ever since the Amazon had known that she had existed. 

'You at brink of death.' Or some other smart-alec comment she'd come up with, like at that race to the hot springs. 

Maybe once she trained a bit…

Even now, inside the plane, which aside from the engines, the conversations, and the occasional noisy kid, it was an easy place to concentrate her life energy. Relaxing was as much as part of training like using her weapons.

She chuckled, seeing how she had given the customs officers problems with the big metal spatula, obviously thinking she was some sort of international ninja assassin who sliced her victims up and then cooked them on a grill.

Of course, the one perverted businessman who tried to feel her up on the train getting there now had a concussion, a few loose teeth and a broken nose, but there was standards she lived up. She WAS a Nerimian after all.

Ukyo's concerntration continued…as her next destination, Beijing China, and to take the next stage of getting stronger…

* * * *

"She's getting stronger."

"YAAAHHH!"

Akane was now showing Ranma that she too was developing special skills of her own, namely, the ability to use her battle aura to power up all her punches, kicks and various other attacks. Ranma was still much faster, but the power of her rage, anger and ki made it hard to even touch her.

"Well now son, it seems Akane is slowly realising her own potential, as you have." Soun said.

"Don't slack off boy, otherwise your fiancé will be the man of the house!" Genma laughed.

"Oh…and where are your skills pop?" Ranma said, smiling slightly evilly as he warmed up a Mouko Tabashita…

"Erm…in any case…" Genma quickly changed the subject.

"….what are we going to do about dinner? Kasumi is at work and…" Genma said.

Akane stopped her workout. "Oh, don't worry daddy, I'll do it!" Akane beamed…

…and the masses facefaulted.

Suddenly, Ranma got one of his legendary bright ideas.

"Er…h-hey! I know…why don't we go down Ucchan's and have some of Kasumi's tender okonomiyaki! After all, that way she's still cooking for us…"

Akane cast that evil sly look of hers around to her fiancé. "Oh…is there any other reason why you are doing this?"

Ranma sweatdropped. "Er…apart from the obvious reason…"

Cue the anime mallet.

"…I fancy some okonomiyaki…it's been a while…" Ranma sighed.

Akane put her mallet back and smiled. "O.K then…it's a great idea."

'Phew!' Ranma thought.

"Especially because you suggested it, you're buying…and I want a deluxe." Akane smiled sinisterly.

"Me too!" Genma said.

"I won't mind either…" Soun added.

"Ranma, you won't forget me…*splash*…will you?" Happosai came from the blind side, after splashing Ranma into Ranma-chan and well…you know.

"FREAK!" Ranma-chan screamed before punting Happosai into oblivion. The others however had already left as Ranma-chan looked perplexed.

"Guys…wait…talk…ah nuts…"

* * * *

Beijing, or Peking, whichever, the capital of the People's Republic of China.

8.7 million people in a country where over 1 billion reside.

And add one Japanese girl named Ukyo Kuonji.

"Well…here it is. The heart and soul of martial arts. I hope I can grasp the atmosphere…"

Stepping off the plane, the girl knew that the Fuji mountains was a good start. She hoped that no rumours had gone about if she happened to come across…

Never mind. 

A picturesque scene as she shook her head clear across the wind (and a few people hit her head across a lamp-post or two), Ukyo took her initative. 

"O.K girl, let's head out to the world…"

As Ukyo headed towards Beijing University, she didn't realise that an old friend was also heading towards there…although how he got there was anyone's guess…

* * * *

"Can I have a second helping Kasumi?" Genma said with glee, of course, the fact that his poor son was paying helped. Ukyo once said that Genma had 'no flies on him' meaning he never misses an opportunity for a free meal.

That was for damn sure. Nabiki had charged him an extra 500 yen for the kettle of water he used to change back…

"Geez…I'm just waiting for them to finish now…" It didn't help that Ranma had a couple of helpings himself and realised he was paying for them…no free samples this time, for some reason, he didn't think Nabiki would let that happen compared to Ukyo.

But that wasn't the main thing on his mind.

"Is something wrong Ranma-san?" Konatsu asked the cursed boy.

Ranma almost forgot about the cross-dressing ninja there. After Tofu and Cologne examined him, he seemed back to his cheerful self. However, Ranma and Akane were both still apprehensive around him…just in case…

…but in reality, Ranma knew he was harmless. It was just…

…aw, why the heck. What would Konatsu do?

"Sorry…it's just…well, have you heard about the wedding?"

Konatsu nodded. Kasumi had informed him of the wedding invitation of Ryoga and Akari's wedding. Although Konatsu didn't ever see Ryoga, Ukyo did talk about him a number of times…mostly negative about his stupidity, but she also commented about how shy the boy was, and once, he was certain she said that 'in his own moronic way, he's kinda sweet.' It was a bit worrying, but he knew that Ryoga was in love with Akane-san.

So this marriage to a girl he had never heard of was kinda surprising.

"Well, it's like this. Maybe I've got used to Ryoga being my rival, not just in martial arts…but…well…"

Ranma blushed. Even someone like Konatsu could tell that Ranma was in love with Akane…and vice versa. He and she were just too stubborn.

"…anyway, hearing that he's getting married is a bit of a shock. But it isn't just Akane and even Akari…well…"

Ranma suddenly realised that what he might say might give Konatsu the wrong idea. However, it seemed that he had the chef's full attention, and he didn't want to budge.

"All right…I always thought that Ryoga and Ukyo would get together." Ranma blurted out.

Konatsu's face went cold.

"P-P-Pardon Ranma-san?" Konatsu had hoped that his hearing was a bit out of touch.

Sadly, it wasn't.

"…well, we heard them talking once during a time we were trapped in a cave, and it was something of the lines of Ryoga 'never betraying her again' and Ukyo questioning his trust. It sounded like…well…"

Ranma saw Konatsu with his eyes closed. The young chef either seemed to be deep in thought or trying to hold back tears. Either way, Ranma did realise that might not have been the best thing to say.

And then he smiled. 

"Next helping ready Kasumi-san?" Konatsu asked.

"Hai. Thank you Konatsu-san." Kasumi said politely as the 'waitress' headed to give Genma another helping.

Ranma sighed with relief. At least Konatsu seemed O.K…or at least hadn't got mad.

Now the real problem…how to try and get out of paying…

* * * *

It's funny going to China. 

Ukyo mused her obvious stupid problem which she never really thought of…SHE DIDN'T SPEAK CHINESE!

Maybe she should have asked Yo for a crash course before she left. 

'I guess this time I'm the jackass…' muttered the Kansai girl as finding information in universities and such became almost impossible, as most of the writing was done in the Chinese script.

For now, it was either try and find an information centre and pray that someone spoke Japanese…maybe even English if she was forced to…or just pick a direction and pray.

Well, if it worked for Ryoga…

Ukyo wondered how they were doing back home. She didn't even recollect how long it had been since she left, 2 weeks? A month? Had they forgot about her? 

She made a mental note to give them a phone call, hopefully sooner rather than later. She'd just ask about the business of course…but in reality, she wondered if Ranchan would miss her…

'Yeah right.' She thought bitterly. 

As far as Ukyo went, life continued, and this was another step on her clensing journey towards forgetting the resturant, her friends, her family, and above all, Ranma.

But first…

"Hungry…" Ukyo groaned.

I guess she HAS picked up some traits of her fiancé, as she headed towards a restaurant, hopefully for some Peking Duck, and hoped someone there would understand her…

* * * *

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Nabiki said at conversation after a hard days' swindling…I mean, working at Ucchan's. Kasumi's cooking skills meant that there wasn't much difference between Ukyo's dishes and Kasumi's. Only the experts would notice the slight difference, maybe because of Ukyo's effort in her field of expertise. Kasumi was excellent, but her heart and soul weren't in okonomiyaki cooking compared to Ukyo.

Not that any of this mattered to a content Genma Saotome, just finishing off his rice meal.

"Wah, wah! Kasumi-dear, can I have another cup of tea please?" Genma said as Ranma by his side was groaning.

"Broke…" He said.

"Don't be such a wimp Ranma-boy! A true martial artist must face all adversities, whether it be matters of the flesh, the fist or the wallet…"

"So when are you treating us pop?" Ranma said with a slight grin.

Genma's reaction was ingenious.

****

*SPLASH*

"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother…" Ranma said (after clobbering the panda first of course, Ranma had to have standards…).

"Maybe you should start earning some money now anyway Ranma, we are coming into the end of the school year, and you should think about college or work…" Akane said whilst feeding on a bit of rice.

"She's right son. You need to start thinking about your future. When you are married to Akane you will inherit the dojo, but it wouldn't be bad if you earned some money before then…" Soun Tendo said.

"But daddy, since when have you earned a wage on this dojo?" Nabiki said coolly.

Soun really wished he could do the trick that Saotome was doing.

Ranma stood up. "Why just me? Why not Akane as well?" Ranma tried to defend himself.

"Oh my Ranma, haven't you forgot? Akane has been accepted into Nerima School of English and Theatre Arts. She got top marks on that drama exhibit if you remember, and applied. She is pretty much 85% certain of getting in there." Kasumi said all with her beautiful smile…which didn't help Ranma at all.

Nabiki of course, always had a solution. "Saotome…I know you are broke now, so I'll put this on your tab."

Nabiki threw Ranma a few pieces of paper his way.

"Huh, what's this?" Ranma looked down.

"It's an invitation for a professional bushido tournament. I think it would be right up your alley…anything goes is the motto."

'Anything goes?'

"And it would be good publicity for the dojo as well!" Akane said. 

"As long as you're good enough and you don't get broken in half from doing it, it pays quite well…" Nabiki said. "…however…"

"However…" Ranma said.

"…it would mean leaving home for around 6 months if you got in…"

Ranma thought about it…for 5 seconds. Chance to show he was the best fighter in the world or stay with his pop, a perverted old man and an uncute fiance.

O.K, he only real meant two of those but…

"Count me in."

Akane gulped. "Ranma…"

Ranma gave her one of those cocky smiles of his. "No sweat Akane, it will be good for me. Besides, it's getting paid for something I can do. That's what you are going to do isn't it?"

"Well…I guess…" Akane said.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT YOU AROUND?!" Happosai screamed from the other room.

"At least I won't have to worry about getting splashed all the time…" Ranma smirked, although in the back of his mind, what would happen if he got into the circuit and…

"Then I'll enter with you!" Happosai said.

Two fathers smiled inwardly whilst Ranma freaked.

"Sorry oji-san, only those between age 16 and 50 may apply. You're out of luck." Nabiki said.

Two fathers went ghost white whilst Ranma cheered.

"WHAT? I CAN TAKE OUT ANY AMATEUR PUNK YOU LIKE, WATCH THIS…HAPPO DAI…"

A quick bucket over him, one explosion and Happosai fainted.

"We'd better not anyone know about this…what happens if Kuno or Shampoo found out about this…" Akane said, in slight fear.

Ranma nodded. "First I have to get in…" he checked the date. "O.K, it's in two days time…yosh!"

Ranma and his ego were already starting to plan what to do.

Akane was secretly a bit worried.

Happosai was secretly plotting revenge.

Nabiki was secretly planning how to sell this information to Kuno-baby and company.

Soun and Genma were not-so secretly in fear of their master.

Kasumi…nah, no secrets on her.

* * * *

Ryoga Hibiki had never realised how bad his luck was.

Despite his horrible sense of direction, Ryoga always had one good thing about him. His heart. That always led him into the direction of his true path.

For so long, he felt it was destined to be Akane. Whether as a friend, a pet…or something else…

…but now, it was somewhere…and someone else.

Even he could understand Akari's amazing map writing skills to her home in Roppongi's countryside, one of the few quiet areas of the city, allowing her to concerntrate on her pig farming.

Akari had already planned their wedding together, using the wealth from her farming business and also from Ryoga's job which she helped get to him as a quarry worker. He very quickly became hot property when utilising his _bakusai tenkesu _technique.

After making one final stop to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, Ryoga was ready to say farewell to his rivalry with Ranma, his love for Akane, and everything else in between.

And then…the water hit.

Passing by an airport, a Chinese couple were heading back to their homeland…and spotted a black piglet.

Sadly, they used the reaction that almost everyone else did with Ryoga seeing his transformation for the first time.

"_We cook this yes when we go home? Make feast for family!"_

Ryoga squealed, but P-chan was dead meat…

…the plane fortunately didn't allowed pets. However, he was forced to sit in a cage for god knows how long in the baggage area. 

Luck changed when a bit of turbulence kicked in and the cage was unbolted and the door opened. Ryoga escaped, but even his mind knew that escaping from a plane was not good.

So he had to wait, until the plane landed in wherever.

In his piggy mind, Ryoga knew that his life was over. Depression was sinking in after knowing he wouldn't be back to see his beloved Akari. 

He may not be able to execute a _Shi Shi Hodokan _in P-Chan form, but he sure as hell was close…

The plane landed and the baggage was about to be sent. 

And as luck would have it, a cup of hot tea!

"YEOWCH!"

A cup of boiling tea.

* * * *

Ryoga walked out the plane, almost unnoticed and everyone presumed he was just another passenger. 

Of course, a couple were looking over for their 'lunch' as Ryoga shuddered.

But to him, the oh too familiar words of old came about.

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?"

Answer: Beijing, China.

* * * *

So Ryoga somehow found himself in China. It did mean one thing.

A chance to go to Jusyenko!

Now if only he knew where it was…

"Shame Akari never knew where it was…it would be a real help…" Ryoga said. One thing he had managed to get right was get a call through to Akari's home.

The young pig farmer was very upset about what happened, but the wedding wasn't to be until 2 months time so as long as Ryoga got back by then, it was O.K.

Maybe Akari didn't realise how bad Ryoga's luck was…

"I guess I need to get to the airport then…"

So he headed…towards the mountains…

* * * *

Ukyo had finally got her stomach full. It was nice to try things from authentic China, and it's cuisine was excellent.

But now, she had to get with training. The mountains were the best start to say the least, but she didn't really want to do anything strenuous now she was on a full stomach.

She chuckled, thinking what some of her former acquaintances would have said at that back home.

So far, China was surprising her. Maybe she felt it was a place of magic and laws after encounters with her dim-witted fiancé, and Shampoo, but so far, so good. No-one wanted to kill her...yet.

"Maybe I should call…"

It had been preying on her mind, should she call back to the Tendo Dojo? She did want to hear Ranma's voice again…

…but in the end, she declined. She reasoned that this was her reason for her leave, for her training. After being 'rejected' by Ranchan, she had left her old life to begin anew.

Still didn't mean she liked it though.

Finally, she decided to head out to the mountains. It was her next stop, she was going to develop her ki, and try to get into the world of martial arts that only people like Ranchan, Ryoga and the old crones.

Inwardly, she smirked. She smirked as she knew that Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi wouldn't have a chance against her when she got back.

Or rather, if she did.

Ukyo dismissed these thoughts as she headed up. She didn't want to hate them…well, maybe Akane anyway, the other two…

* * * *

"BAKUSAI TENEKSU!!"

Another meddlesome rock blown away as Ryoga pretty much either punched his way up the mountains or blew parts of them up. Who needs Chinese fireworks when you got the 'breaking point' technique?

Ryoga was part way up when he realised something important.

*GROWL…*

No, it wasn't an Asian beast of any sorts, it was similar sounding to an earthquake…

…it was Ryoga's stomach.

"Oh….forgot…food…" Ryoga groaned.

He quickly realised that the mountains weren't exactly a brilliant source of animals and herbs he could have used for food. Unless you liked rocks of course…

"Well, where is that dang airport anyway?" he moaned as he continued up the rocks.

For the night…he'd hope he'd have some scraps of food in his backpack, maybe he hid a morsel or two in his umbrella…either that or his emergency rations…

…shame he'd then have to find a water source.

"WHY AM I CURSED?!" Ryoga screamed to anyone who could hear him.

Somewhere down below, just beginning her move up the mountains, Ukyo Kuonji could have swore she heard that somewhere before…

* * * *

The next day…Ranma was bright and early for once out of bed, as he was mentally ready to go for the tryouts of this bushido circuit. Ranma knew he could take them on, and if it meant getting some money from something he was good at.

Plus he wouldn't have to keep owing Nabiki 'favours' so to speak.

His one regret was…no, he wouldn't say that to anyone, let alone think it.

The people would be in Nerima 8.00am sharp, it was roughly 6.30am, and Ranma wanted to be first in line to prove he was a dedicated martial artist.

With a yawn, he got up, and realising that Kasumi was still asleep, simply got himself a small bread roll and a glass of milk. Although hungry, not even Ranma would let Kasumi get up for his sake, Ranma knew that Kasumi was pretty much his saviour in disguise…(a.k.a. if Akane got up before…)

"Ranma…"

The cursed boy froze. Damn. 

Akane was there.

"You are going through this then." Akane wasn't angry, she was just speaking from what was happening.

"I am Akane. Hopefully, I'll make it and I'll prove to all of you I can make something of my life!" Ranma said.

"Ranma…baka!"

That comment was regular for Akane, but the tears in her eyes made Ranma second guess her.

"Akane…"

"Geez, do you have to be so macho about this? You and your ego…you don't need to prove yourself dammit…you have to me already!" Akane screamed.

To Ranma's shock, Akane collapsed sobbing. Ranma in a rare occurance, felt a bit humble.

"Akane…"

Ranma could only do one thing.

He bent down and hugged her.

Akane sobbed a bit more, no hentai bashing, no pervert calling and no parents spying. Just two fiancés enjoying a tender moment.

As rare as it is, because it could become rarer…

Ranma let go. 

"I'm sorry Akane…but I will do this. There is another reason as well…" Ranma wouldn't say the reason, but Akane understood.

"Go."

It was the single word he needed from his fiancé, as Ranma headed off. Was it the last time thought she'd see him…

…of course, a collapsing wall ruined the moment as Soun, Genma and Nabiki had appeared watching the sweet scene.

And cue Akane the angry.

* * * *

Back in the mountains, Ryoga Hibiki was just waking up, dazed, groggy, and still wondering where that dang airport was.

"Akari is going to kill me if I don't make it back…" Ryoga sighed. 

Well, another day of searching for an aiport…

…rumble…

…but first…

"O.K, I hear you eat now, or there is going to be trouble…"

Ryoga was hoping he could last long enough so that he could get off this mountain, and find a food place…like the one nearby with a nice aroma…

"Huh? Food on a mountain?"

Ryoga smelt the food…and it was a familiar odor…Japanese cabbage, sauce, vegetables, soy beans…

"I know that recipe…but from where…" 

Ryoga decided that it would be better to find out than to sit around, so he moved from his spot. 

The smell came from a cliff face directly BELOW the one he was one…so as challenge as he was, he went UP.

Fortunately, he slipped on a rock.

"YARRRGGGHHHHH!!" Ryoga screamed.

A reflex motion from the person below him meant a familiar metal object was sent his way, embedding himself in the cliff face.

As Ryoga slid down, familiar words came from his mouth…

"I…know…that…spatula…"

Ryoga nipped up and stared into familiar eyes.

"Ryoga-hun?"

Ukyo stared into familiar eyes as well.

"U-Ukyo?"

Someone else however was watching the guy with interest above him.

__

"So…pig-boy has returned. Ah well…I'd have preferred Saotome but…'

The man was cloaked in darkness, as he then turned his attention to the girl.

"_But this one is unfamiliar…another one of those Amazons…no, she appears to be Japanese. Besides…she can't be cursed…I would have known."_

The man snickered.

"_Well, no matter. If pork-chop is here, he might be looking for a cure. Well…business first…"_

Before he turned, he took one last look at Ukyo.

"…_and pleasure later."_

* * * *

****

NEXT TIME

Ukyo and Ryoga together isn't what either of them had in mind…and they let each other know it as well…

Ranma isn't the only person trying out in the early hours, as Nabiki's scheming has made almost all the martial artists in Nerima try out…including Konatsu. What motive does the young chef have in trying out? 

The cloaked man seems to have an interest in Ryoga and Ukyo…but for different reasons. Who is he and what does he want?

Happosai comes further into the story as he now have an evil way of vengence on Ranma. But what is he up to?

Cologne begins to realise the link between Konatsu's snap and Ukyo's vanishing act. But will she do anything about it?

All this…and more, next time.

* * * *

Roughly a third of the way through the fic, and we are starting to get more indepth. And we haven't even scratched the surface. A lot of anime only characters will come into play, some for Ukyo's good…and some, we'll dwell on for the moment.

Next chapter will begin the sub-plot for the fic, Ranma's travels. This is also where I get to use my anime knowledge to good use as various anime and game characters will also be in Ranma's bushido tournament, and we'll see how he does…plus whoever else makes the cut as well.

I think most Ranma fans will figure out who the guy in the cloak is, it's pretty obvious when you think about it.

So until next time…Zai jian!


	8. The Three R's, Ranma Ryoga and Ruckus

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

The Three R's, Ranma, Ryoga and Ruckus

Disclaimer: I don't own Takahashi-sama's wonderful characters. All I own are a mop and two buckets, one for the floor, one for my head.

All the focus is now the two plots, the main one of course involving Ukyo (and in this case Ryoga and our not so mystery guest) and the other is Ranma working on a professional bushido tournament…if he makes it.

I noticed a few reviews saying it's isn't the dark fic that I had invisioned. You're right. It isn't…SO FAR. At the moment, it's in the 'potential for disaster' stage. Later in the fic, things…will happen. I promise. I know that two characters will get killed later (and just to satisfy the Shampoo fans who obviously want to throttle me, IT ISN'T SHAMPOO!) plus Ukyo also facing problems, not to mention what will happen to poor Konatsu…

…oops, said too much.

* * * *

"Why…me?!" Ryoga groaned after 'recovering' from Ukyo's trademark spatula to the face.

"Well sugar, I didn't expect someone to be falling on me this early in the morning, never mind you…" Ukyo said as the two were busy scarfing down okonomiyaki like nobody's business.

"Well…thank you anyway for your hospitality…but no offense, how come you are here?" Ryoga asked the million dollar question.

Ukyo sighed. She had really hoped not to see anyone from Nerima again, because of that question. Sadly, she also knew if someone would have found her, it would have been Ryoga.

She'd quiz him later, but curiosity got better of the okonomiyaki chef.

"O.K…I left Nerima to change my life for the better. Without Ucchan's, without fiances, and without Ranma. Happy?" Ukyo said.

"Well…confused…" Ryoga said. "I was just wondering when I went into Ucchan's when I…" Ryoga stopped. He remembered that Ukyo didn't know that he was getting married to Akari.

That didn't help when Ukyo's next question was a bit harsh.

"What? You missed me? Maybe as a way to get Akane-chan to you and Ranchan to me?" Ukyo smirked. Ryoga was a nice enough boy, but the guy was so dimwitted and shy he was a gulliable fool, and Ukyo didn't mind teaming up with him because he was easy to manipulate. The two worked together to help their own needs, with Ukyo the instigator 99 times out of 100. She wasn't proud of what she did then, especially despite his brute exterior, Ryoga was the most shy and nervous person she had ever met.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Ryoga said. 

Ukyo shook her head. "I'm sorry sugar…just things never seemed to work out for me there. Besides, as long as Akane-chan is there…I don't…have…" 

Ryoga saw the tears under her eyes which she desperately tried to hide.

"Aw, damn…onions I cut up…" Ukyo lied. 

The two ate for a bit more, a bit of tension now. Then…

"So sugar…why are you here? Got lost again, although I don't know how even you can get to China from Japan in a few days…" Ukyo said.

Ryoga gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to say 'Well, I was getting home, then I got splashed, turned into a piglet, got abducted by a Chinese couple who wanted to make me a pork special, got into a plane, escaped, and found myself in the capital city of the country where all my troubles started!' 

Ryoga bowed his head. "I just got messed up that's all. After all…"

Ukyo swore that the lost boy blushed. 

"Ryoga?"

Ryoga lifted his head up. "Well…"

* * * *

Ranma was outside the Nerima tryouts for the UBF, the Ultimate Bushido Federation, where they would take new stars into their wing if they had the skill. 

From what Ranma learned from Nabiki, no more than 4 people were selected from these things. Ranma was pretty confident in his own abilities and skills, and he knew that no-one at least his age had as good skills as he did around Nerima. Maybe Ryoga…but he was gone now.

Actually, Ranma did feel a bit good about his rival for more than one reason. Akari was as sweet and lovely a girl that you could meet, and with her work in pigs, I guess the two were perfect for each other. 

The two had shared each others blame for each others problems, but I guess that after everything Ryoga had suffered, a bit of happiness was needed. At least it got the wonderpig out of Akane's bed…

Ranma blushed slightly. I guess that was the other reason he was happy…

Although in the back of his mind, he wondered what would have happened if Ryoga and Ucchan…

Ranma shook his head. 'No, can't think of her now. She's doing fine, I know she is. I've got to worry about my own…'

"So, the wizard comes to display his magic."

Dammit, of all people…

"What you doing here Kuno?" Ranma idly said.

Kuno, dressed in his trademark clothing and his bokken out, plus a bag of whatever he had with him (carried by Sasuke) addressed his formidable opponent. "Why, the great Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, undefeated kendo master has decided to show the world what he can do…"

Ranma sighed. "You moron…don't you know there are no weapons allowed?"

Kuno gasped. A crack of thunder could be done.

"Disaster! Tatewaki Kuno in misery!"

And as always when in anger, guess who he put the blame on?

"Curse you vile Saotome! You deliberately waited on me knowing that you couldn't beat me in honourable combat, and then with the same black magic that you've got over the pig-tailed girl, you controlled this tryout for your own wicked needs! I SHALL SMITE TH...oofff!"

Ranma 'Boot to the Face'™ struck it's target…just as a bicycle ran over the bokken boy.

And the figure glomped Ranma as boredom was replaced with squirming and a bit of terror.

"Nihao!" Shampoo squealed with glee as the inevitable fear was on Ranma's face.

"S-S-Shampoo?"

"Ranma-airen! Shampoo hear about silly tournament, Shampoo compete with Ranma, make you forget about silly other girls!" Shampoo said in glee.

'Crap.' Ranma didn't realise that girls were allowed in it as well. I guess it was an equal-opportunity corporation in terms of how blood was spilt…or fan-service I guess.

Ranma almost half-expected Akane to come up and smash her with her trusty mallet. Heck, if she knew about it, he'd know that she'd be here in a heartbeat…

"SHAMPOO!"

The old phrase 'At least things couldn't get any worse' didn't seem to apply to Nerima to be perfectly blunt.

"Mousse here too?" Ranma said as Shampoo pouted.

"Stupid Mousse. Why you here?" Shampoo sighed as she resumed trying to glomp Ranma.

"Wherever Shampoo goes, I goes as well, and keep your filthy hands off her!" Mousse said as a chain headed Ranma's way.

Ranma casually grabs it and sighed. "Mousse, why are you here? Are you going to enter this as well?"

Mousse nodded. "If this is a way I can prove my worth to Shampoo, then it will be worth it. (And if it also means getting away from the monkey-mummy as well…)" Mousse did not add in front of Shampoo.

Kuno was rising from his grave as Ranma smirked. "Well, I guess you and Kuno can hit the bricks…after all, no weapons allowed."

Mousse glowed red. "I can fight without my weapons Saotome!"

Ranma chuckled. "Maybe, but I think using your Hidden Weapons skills for so long may have dulled your actual martial arts skills down…"

Shampoo nodded. "Mousse weak."

Mousse's heart nearly went in two….for a moment. For once, he didn't rise to the bait. Instead, he turned a corner…and began rummaging through his robes and began the rather arduous task of removing every single one of his weapons out of his robes…

"Mousse have no chance, right Ranma?" Shampoo turned…and realised she was hugged nothing. "Ranma?! Ranma?!"

Saotome had escaped her clutches for the moment, but he knew that he was never that lucky.

"BOO!"

"GWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ranma was so rare to be surprised as he usually had a sixth sense for these kind of things. 

"Surprised you did I Ranma Saotome?" said a kind and indeed, surprising, voice.

Ranma turned and was greeted with a very familiar face, but one he never expected to see at a place like this…

"T-T-Tofu sensei?" Ranma exclaimed with surprise.

"Heh, I guess you're surprised to see me then." Tofu stated the obvious.

That was the understatement of the century. "Just a bit." When Ranma had first met Dr. Tofu, he knew the guy was a good martial artist and throughout the years, had realised he was an expert in many practices involving Chinese and Japanese styles of martial arts, with even some European knowledge. However, he had never seen Tofu even throw a punch.

"Er…are you entering this Tofu-sensei?" Ranma asked.

His answer didn't come from Tofu, rather from another surprise voice.

"That's right, Ranma-san!"

To the untrained eye, or those who didn't know who it was, someone who was appearing in kunoichi clothes, with the mark of a ninja and a very pretty face would have seen a beautiful ninja girl enter alongside the good doctor.

To Ranma, he was surprised, because he had no idea why HE was here as well…

"Konatsu?"

The she-man ninja smiled. "Surprised?"

Understatement of the century…again.

"But…what about…" Ranma asked.

Konatsu sighed. "I left a letter to Nabiki-san and Kasumi-san and left Ucchan's as soon as I arose. Nabiki-san mentioned this in casual talk and I kinda overheard. I felt…it could be a new beginning for me Ranma-san."

"We just happened to meet on the way. I'm glad he's feeling much better now." Tofu said.

Ranma was quite confused, but he knew about this tournament would mean leaving home. Konatsu maybe, but…

"Um…Tofu-sensei? If you enter this and get accepted, it means…" Ranma asked.

Tofu bowed his head, looking a bit sad. "I know. And I know what you're going to say…let's just say, it might be better this way."

Ranma was stunned. Dr. Tofu was so much in love with Kasumi Tendo it was borderline scary. However, Tofu obviously had a reason for doing this…and he felt maybe without him, it might be better for Kasumi. The way he acted around her…maybe it was embarrassing to him or something…

Deep in his heart however, Ranma knew that what he was doing would hurt Kasumi…perhaps as much as it would hurt Akane.

"Ranma, you there?" Shampoo said turning the corner.

'Aw nuts…forgot about her…' Ranma said, as Tofu and Konatsu flanked him. As Shampoo turned the corner, Mousse also turned and glomped…Konatsu?

"SHAMPOO, PLEASE LOOK AT ME! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW GOOD I AM, WEAPON FREE!"

"Gee, this is all so sudden…" Tofu chuckled as Konatsu looked on in bewilderment. I guess he now knows how Ukyo felt when he glomped her the first time…

A quick elbow smash knocked down the duck-boy as they heard…

"Will all entrants please enter the tent? We will being a medical examination before anything else for both male and female entrants…"

Konatsu gulped.

"…before we get to the main stuff. We will have up to 4 entrants from the Nerima branch, both male and female entrants will be considered. I'd advise you to be prepared for anything. Good luck."

Shampoo hummed a little ditty, hugging onto a bewildering Ranma's arm. Konatsu meanwhile was having a panic attack, Mousse was being dragged up by Tofu and various other fighters who had lined up were smirking, grinning or whatever.

The future would be decided.

* * * *

"So son-in-law has decided to try and enter this fighting school then?" Cologne said whilst munching on an okonomiyaki. Morning business was slow, but more so when Konatsu decided to enter. Nabiki hadn't been too pleased about that. Fortunately, mornings were usually slow so Kasumi certainly didn't mind. Then again, Kasumi never seemed to mind about anything.

"Hai. That's right." Kasumi said, whilst preparing an okonomiyaki.

"A good chance for Shampoo and son-in-law to elope then…" Cologne chuckled to herself.

"I didn't hear that." Said a familiar voice.

"Why hello Akane-chan!" Kasumi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Class got cancelled, teacher got sick, so I've got a free first period, thought I'd come along and see how my sis was doing…" Akane gave a stern look towards the elder, who didn't seem to mind at all. 

As Kasumi began to prepare another okonomiyaki, (and wisely avoiding asking for Akane's help) Cologne asked another question.

"And where's dear Konatsu today?" Cologne's eyes noticed almost anything, and the usual presence of the chirpy cross-dresser was an obvious missing link in the running of this restaurant.

"Oh, I believe Konatsu left a note, something about 'trying to become a man' or something…" Kasumi said in her usual smiley tone.

What was said was totally different.

"Konatsu? Where has he gone?" Akane said.

Kasumi shook her head. "All I know was he left a note and hasn't been in. Nabiki wasn't pleased I can assure that, and is going to cut his wages for it."

Akane neglected to mention that Konatsu was barely paid anyway.

Cologne however took the conversation between the two Tendo sisters more interest than even the prospect of Shampoo and Ranma getting together. She had sent Shampoo to prove the strength of Chinese Amazon warriors around the country (of course, that buffoon Mousse had to go along as well, oh well, he'd get kicked out soon enough…) and expected that Ranma would have gone there.

Cologne however suspected that Konatsu had gone there as well…a suspicious mind maybe…but Cologne had a hunch.

Konatsu had been raised a woman, that was for sure, and working here hadn't helped because Ukyo often dressed in men's clothing. However, since she left, Konatsu has been working with two beautiful young women in Nabiki and Kasumi, and probably had problems fitting in with his role as waitress.

Was it a link to when he destroyed Azusa on the ice rink? Or was it something to do with Ukyo herself?

One thing was for sure as the matriarch left the restaurant.

"Things are beginning to get interesting."

* * * *

Happosai was angry.

No, not dismissed by girls angry, no, not precious collection destroyed angry, not even lustful for Ranma pictures in girl's lingerie angry.

He was 'he was left out and no one gives a damn' angry. Which is quite appropriate because that was true.

Since the girls and now Ranma had left to their own devices from today (and Happosai hated to admit it, but that fool Ranma would probably get in), all Happosai could do was watch those two buffoons Genma and Soun cower in fear when they said anything even remotely wrong.

Sure, it had it's perks, but that and his daily raids were the only things that mattered to him now. And he admitted it, he wanted to do something drastic for a change.

But he needed a victim.

He wanted to get Ranma back, but how? Akane? Too obvious…and if his daughter was in trouble, even Soun could get through his cowardice, not to mention all those guys that were friends or in love with Akane…of course, she would marry Happosai anyway so it didn't matter…

Shampoo? Shampoo-chan was cute and had a voice that maidens would be envious of, but even Happosai knew to trifle with Amazons was risking life. And Happosai preffered life over revenge. Cologne was still a formidable opponent against Happy, and facing a village of Amazons was something he didn't want to deal with. Besides, the relationship between Shampoo and Ranma wasn't as close as Ranma and Akane in his opinion.

But who else? Certainly not that Kodachi girl…and Ranma's feelings towards his father were pretty much obvious. That lost boy…Ranma and him were rivals…but Happosai rather not deal with males.

Suddenly a light bulb went in his head. He totally forgot about…

It was perfect. She was a close friend of Ranma's, and probably the only rival towards Akane that was genuinely serious about Ranma. Happosai hadn't dealt with her too much, she was like a dark horse in the sea of fiances.

But a horse can be wild…and Happosai liked taming wild horses.

"Genma, Soun…" he said.

The two pathetic fathers begged in mercy for whatever tirade Happosai was going to unleash on them.

"I'm going away for a while. You may not see me again…I'll bid you farewell."

And just like that, the greatest evil in all Japan was gone. 

Soun and Genma were confused. They had been dreaming about ridding of their evil master for years…and he went…just like that?

Something was up. That's for sure.

But they were too damn happy to care. 

Tonight, the Tendo's and the Saotomes were going to party.

Tonight, the Happy was going to go to an airport…steal a list of the past few weeks schedules for passengers (and a few cutie's underwear as well, hey he has to have standards) and then sneak on board a plane.

Happosai was going to have some real fun for a change…

* * * *

There are times at any man's life where shame must come before anything.

Sadly, for Konatsu, he had experienced it one time too many already…one more for the road I guess…

"This is ridiculous, he's a cross-dresser!" one of the bushido representatives was asking his colleague.

Whilst the first one was obviously the business and ethics guy, the other was the business and even more business guy.

"Why not? A cross-dressing gimmick would probably draw in the crowd. I mean, a she-man in bushido? It would be hilarious!"

Ranma overhead this and sighed. "Please let no water hit me…" he said with a silent prayer, whilst glancing over at Shampoo swatting away at Mousse, now robeless and showing his much more impressive than you'd expect physique.

Ranma chuckled. He had a better body than Mousse anyway. Then again, maybe he was thankful that Ryoga wasn't here. The one thing the lost boy did have over Ranma was that he was stronger than Ranma, probably the only thing going for him and learned the breaking point. He joked a number of times about Ryoga and Akane being together as a pair of barbarians (of course, Ryoga took it to heart…as did Akane, guess which one was the more violent…)

Konatsu was obviously in deep fear and embarrassment, especially as a number of the Nerimian fighters who didn't know who he was were chuckling and calling him names.

"Aw, and I was going to ask a date with you as well?"

"Nah, you're as weird as he is!"

"Cross-dressing freak!"

Ranma probably wanted to tear them to bits, but calmed down. Konatsu on the other hand, seemed near borderline tears…

"O.K…we'll let you try out…" the first official grudgingly said.

Konatsu looked up, a bit depressed and returned to Ranma and Tofu-sensei.

"Ranma-san, Tofu-sensei…" the poor guy was near tears. How could a guy this docile be so skilled in battle? 

"It's O.K Konatsu-chan. You'll get through this." Tofu kindly said as Ranma just glazed around.

'At this rate, I could get through easily. The problem is…if Shampoo also gets excepted…' Ranma thought. If Akane found out that Shampoo was going to be around him for lord knows how long, it could cause sudden panic.

And he didn't want THAT on his mind…

The problem was Shampoo was easily stronger than pretty much all the women fighters here, and most of the men as well, maybe all except Ranma himself, which meant she was a shoe-in…

…unless…

"O.K, we are moving now onto matches. The rules are simple. All the men and women will pair off into groups of 8, 7, 8 and 7. As there are 30 here, the last one in each showdown will get a spot in the Nerimian Bushido roster. To win, you have to either knock out everyone else in the ring for 10 seconds or throw them out of the ring."

A wrestling like ring had now been constructed outside, as they finally realised the significance. Mousse put on his glasses, realising that to impress Shampoo, no room for error was needed.

"To show fairness, most of the girls have been assigned into the same rings as well, so hopefully we will have a couple of males and females…or maybe some in between…" one of them said snidely to Konatsu.

Ranma noticed the look in Konatsu's eyes. Amidst the tears…was the determination. He may be docile, but he was one of Ranma's toughest opponents, he had the skills…just how could he use them?

"The first round of 8 will be…."

* * * *

"And why are you following me?" Ukyo complained to Ryoga.

"Well…aren't you going to come down? I need to get back…"

A simple tap wasn't going to get through that thick skull.

"LISTEN IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID? I'M HERE TRAINING!"

I guess Ryoga didn't get the concept of any girl other than Akane training as another 'Huh?' came out of his mouth (which earned him another whack with the spatula).

"One more time…I'm here to get away from my life. And it appears you need to get away from yours…"

"NOW WHO ISN'T LISTENING! I HAVE…I NEED TO GET BACK AND GO TO AKARI!" 

Ukyo seemed shunned a bit. She still wasn't used to Ryoga's temper, he was usually shy and nervous around her, more from fear of her stubbornness.

"Well sugar, I'm not the lost boy around here…" Ukyo said.

"But you look like one."

That comment from Ryoga had come on instinct, but he immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Ukyo's face.

Ryoga rarely insulted girls, especially considering the way Akane reacted whenever Ranma made Akane angry. However, that was simply something to try and get her away from his thoughts of Akari.

So when he saw Ukyo's battle aura rage up, he knew that was the wrong thing. Like with Akane, Ukyo was dangerous when angry.

But Ryoga was totally surprised for Ukyo's punch powered by her fighting aura…and the familiar blasting off usually reserved for Ranma.

"DROP DEAD YOU BASTARD!"

Ryoga hard skull landed in the same spot, and some rocks smashed, as Ryoga staggered up.

"WHAT WAS…"

He was very surprised to see Ukyo, one of the toughest people he knew, crying.

"Crying…because of…"

Ukyo's tears weren't fake either. They were flooding, like of despair. 

"Ranchan…never saw me like that…you never saw me like that…no-one ever saw me like that. I was just some weirdo…I was just…just…"

"RYOGA NO BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Ukyo super jumped up the mountain, fueled by despair and adreneline as Ryoga watched her retreating figure up…and up…and up.

Ryoga sighed. He hated being mean to girls…heck, he hated being mean period. He never felt he was mean to anyone, his rivalry with Ranma was born after his curse.

His curse? He was in China…maybe he could…

He shook his head. No…Akari would probably be heartbroken. If his curse was a price to pay for happiness, then Ryoga Hibiki was winning to pay for it.

"Now…which way is the airport?"

* * * *

Ukyo's tears however were seen by someone else as well.

"Useless pig boy…I have no time for a buffoon like that." The figure in black on the top of the mountain.

However, his interest of the girl was surprising, because they had never met.

"Still…maybe the girl can be of some use. I still have to pay back fem-boy someone…and maybe…"

The figure's grin was recognisable.

Pantyhose Taro was on the prowl.

* * * *

"And the winner is Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma nodded to the applause (and cheers from Shampoo) of the selectors and the crowd. Ranma had no problems with the 7 others in there. He hadn't gone head to head with Konatsu, the one he was most worried about. Mousse was a good martial artist, but without his weapons he wasn't as strong. Shampoo may have been a problem…

…he glanced over to Tofu-sensei. He was drawn into the next round, Konatsu was in round 3 and Shampoo and Mousse were in round 4.

He could see that Mousse would probably head to an early grave.

"Round 2 participants, begin!"

Ranma looked over at Konatsu as he left the ring. Konatsu looked increasingly nervous so Ranma decided to have a talk to the ninja chef.

"Konatsu…don't worry about what they say. I'm the same…in a way…." Ranma hated to say that, but it was the only way to get through to the kid. Ranma wasn't much for confidence building but he wasn't a bad guy either.

"Just kick ass."

That seemed to always work.

Konatsu smiled. "I guess…arigatou Ranma-san."

Ranma chuckled. "And lay off the respect man! You're one of the guys remember?"

Konatsu nodded. He did have a reason for entering this…but…

"Good luck Tofu-sensei!" Ranma said as Tofu nodded, wearing his glasses. 

Ranma was intrigued to see how Tofu was as a martial artist. Ranma knew he was good in hiding his ki, but how was he in the ring? 

Tofu was in the ring with 3 other guys and 3 women. Most of the women were in the group with Shampoo and Mousse. Ranma suddenly felt a ki of another person in the area which seemed null, but had the potential to explode.

But where was it coming from?

In the ring, the 7 fighters, which included a sumo wrestler as well as what looked like a few cocky fighters in various forms of martial arts were ready.

"Knockout or ringout…begin!"

Ranma simply timed his moves right and used his kickboxing skills to knockout and his Amaguriken to send people out of the ring. He doubted anyone else would put on as much as a show…

…until he saw Tofu in action.

The man was like a wraith, his moves incredibly quick and he seemed to duck and dodge almost as easily as Ranma. It was obvious he had some knowledge of Chinese kung-fu…but his real strength was how quick he rendered an opponent helpless so fast with his knowledge of acupuncture points.

His punch into the sonar plexus of one of the opponents seemed to stun him. As soon as he hit it, he span around so he was facing his opponent's back, and one quick chop to the neck send him out of the competition.

The sumo wrestler tried to rush him, but three quick fingers rendering him helpless. He was almost out on his feet. Tofu jumped, grabbed the sumo's face, and fell down, smashing it into his knees. Another one down. 

The third guy released the skills of this guy were a bit too much…and just eliminated himself.

That left the girls.

And they were by the ropes, fighting amongst themselves, not behaving like martial artists, rather pop idols looking for fame.

Tofu took the easy way out and just rushed them and threw them over the top rope. Shampoo looked disgusted with them.

"Shampoo see females. No competition for Shampoo…" 

Ranma however was seeing the fight in a rather different light.

"He's…good…" Ranma admitted as Ono Tofu had been accepted as the second member of the four Nerima bunch which would be admitted into the Bushido tournament.

The third round was again mostly men, with Konatsu taking part in this one. Konatsu heard the jeers of many of the guys there, and as soon as the match started, they all seemed to make a move for him.

"Let's make you into a real man!"

"Hardly a challenge!"

And then the fire burned.

Konatsu's eyes had enough of the teasing, the taunting…the reminder of his days past…

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

…which soon would turn into future.

Konatsu slid through the rush of guys and sighed.

The guys turned around, confused…and then collapsed.

"Holy sh…" the selector who had doubts about the cross-dresser, suddenly saw him in a rather different light.

"Anyone else want to make fun of me?! Well, I've heard it all before…and I'm sick of being a docile coward! So come on then!!!" Konatsu said with more passion than anyone that knew him had ever heard.

The fear and the skills of Konatsu had been put them into a freeze. Without thinking too much, they realised that they would be no match for the ninja, and with them in this mood, they may not get away with their lives.

Ranma shuddered, seeing Konatsu like this. It seems that his past life coming to haunt him, plus Ukyo's leave, had really turned his mind inside out. Whether for better and for worse was another thing…

Konatsu victorious, it was now doing to the final ring, where Mousse and Shampoo would be competing.

Ranma isn't a religious man, but by the kami's above, he prayed that somehow Shampoo would lose…

If the gods answered him, he felt it as a chill came by him as one of the girls came by him. He had felt a pressence earlier…was it this girl?

She was dressed rather casual, long flowing auburn hair, a red t-shirt, looked to be around 14 or 15 years of age, and had her torn off jean shorts on. She was quite attractive, although Ranma had long since given up how beauty was defined.

She certainly didn't seem like someone with a lot of power…then again, he thought that about Rouge, Cologne and Happosai as well…

Shampoo looked bored as she entered. Mousse was only one of two men in, and it was clear he was looking a bit nervous. Mousse's skills in hand to hand combat were obvious not as good as his weapon skills, but he was still to be feared.

As the sign to begin came, Ranma wasn't looking at Shampoo, he was looking at the girl she felt the breeze from. She didn't seem powerful…

…but like Tofu, she slid in the breeze, absent mindingly avoid a girls punches before casually bending backwards, handspringing and wrapping her legs around her neck and throwing her out the ring.

Shampoo had already eliminated one with a knockout kick and Mousse took out the only guy pretty quickly with a spinning punch. Shampoo smiled evilly.

"Mousse…you go with date with Shampoo if you eliminate silly girls?!" Shampoo said in her 'Aren't I cute' pose.

Of course, this send Mousse into hysterics.

"S-S-Shampoo???!!!"

The next thing Shampoo knew was Mousse scaring the death out of the two other girls left who jumped over the top rope themselves, leaving just the two Amazon warriors and the girl which Ranma seemed interested in.

And he wasn't the only one.

'This girl…it's like a mixture of Aikido and capoeria gymnastics…' Tofu thought out loud. 'She certainly has a calm life force…almost like yours Saotome-kun."

Ranma nodded, whilst Konatsu simply watched.

Shampoo's evil smile came again as Mousse came into.

"Shampoo…I did it! Now you can…"

Shampoo boot to the face stopped Mousse in tracks. 

"Stupid Mousse. Shampoo win this and go with Ranma…" Casually she tossed Mousse out of the ring. 

"Airen! I win and make you happy!" Shampoo said…but she didn't notice the other girl come behind her.

'She's masking her ki like Tofu-sensei does…Shampoo doesn't have a clue!!!" Ranma thought.

Shampoo was wondering what Ranma was staring out…well, most likely Shampoo because she was going to be his wife…

…which was why she was stunned to finding herself on the floor on top of Mousse after a two footed drop kick from the girl remaining hit her on the back of her head.

"The winner!" 

The girls smiled bashfully but raised her arm in victory.

Shampoo turned around in anger. "What?! Girl still in? That cheating!"

"No it wasn't Shampoo…she simply masked her ki and you weren't able to sense her…and as Mousse turned blind, he didn't notice her, hence why you two were left in the ring." Ranma explained, and in his heart, thanking the lucky stars.

But this girl was good. He was amazed he hadn't heard about her before…Ranma was 3 years older than her, but still, he knew all the fighters around here…

"And who are you young lady?" Tofu asked.

The girl smiled and said. "I'm Fujio Himejima, nice to be here…"

Shampoo however interrupted her, jumping off Mousse (who was pretty much in a state of euphoria) back into the ring.

"You girl! Amazons never lose…I give you kiss of death!!!" Shampoo screamed.

Fujio looked on, not in honour, but surprise. "Why? I didn't knock you out…"

"You beat Amazon, is Amazon tradition…"

The girl then got stern. "Well…maybe you'd like one of my traditions from Ethiopia…"

"She's from Ethiopia?" Tofu said in surprise. 'Does that mean…'

Shampoo leaned in but Fujio jumped with agility to match Shampoo's on the top turnbuckle. She smiled.

"Sorry, but you won't see me until after tomorrow…so I'm not letting you get me…" she did the eyelid tongue trick as Shampoo lunged and Fujio somersaulted back into the ring.

"She's right…tomorrow morning the four winners, Ranma Saotome, Ono Tofu, Konatsu Kunoichi and Fujio Himejima will be joining us on the bushido circuit. So stop this nonsense and get ready to say goodbye to your families…"

Ranma sighed, but he knew Shampoo wouldn't say no so easily.

Fortunately, Fujio was surprisingly far ahead of them.

"I think I'd better go…"

And with that, she smiled, put her right arm and hand in between her armpits and shouted.

"DIAMOND DUST!"

She released her hand and a flash of particles shot towards the Amazon girl. Before contact, Shampoo jumped…but the dust exploded into a gas, blinding her…

"Ai…Aiya…where she go?"

When the dust cleared, Fujio was gone.

Ranma looked on in relief and interest. 'She's good…'

Shampoo stormed off, intended to find this girl before she left with airen…maybe that's what she was worried about…she had lost one rival, maybe another one…

However, the sad goodbyes would be more for the other three…as Tofu had to do something he never thought he would do…and Konatsu would also the first place that would bring him happiness.

One step forward gentlemen…one step forward…

* * * *

Ukyo's rage and adreneline was giving like a spark signal as she rushed up to the top of the cliff…

'That stupid Ryoga!' Ukyo thought. 'I knew he was an idiot…but I never thought him being just a moron…jerk!'

Ukyo never realised how sensitive she was at times…Akane was very sensitive, almost any negative comment would make her angry, or at times, sad. Ukyo never knew about her though…she had spent most of her life alone away from problems. 

Ranchan never hurt her like he hurt Akane. It was weird…

To douse her fire, a little rain had been provided.

"Oh great…just what I needed…" she thought…but then realised it wasn't rain at all. 

It was a crack from a mountain.

"How…springs in the mountains?" Ukyo thought out loud.

"_Correct…it seems you are smarter than I gave you credit for." _An unfamiliar voice called out to her.

Ukyo drew her spatula on instinct and threw a couple of mini ones at the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?"

The voice chuckled. "_I guess you aren't like the others…well, I would have known anyway…but I just had to make sure."_

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play riddles, just come out!" Ukyo said.

"_Heh heh. I'd be careful what you wish for…anyone who knows that pig-boy should be careful."_

"Who…Ryoga? What are you talking ab…"

"_What about fem-boy…maybe in your language known as Ranma Saotome?"_

Ukyo for the first time realised the voice was speaking Japanese. The words 'Ranma Saotome' clicked in her mind, and she was now looking around carefully.

"Come out damn you!" Ukyo screamed.

"_I take that as a yes…well…I don't take any liberties with women…let along cross-dressers if that pig-boy was accurate…"_

Where there is smoke, there is fire…and Ukyo was burning up.

"_I suggest you calm down my dear…you don't want to get hurt…"_

Ukyo didn't pay the suggestion any part. She shot out two more spatulas making a carving of an X in a period of rocks…which sliced them apart.

The man standing there was wearing a scaly chainmail vest with matching bracers, delicate curls of black hair dangling down in front of his ears, the distinctive sash and belt, and a smirk of superiority.

"Well well…whilst we've never met, I wonder if fem-boy has ever told about about me? Nevertheless my name is Tarou, and you shall call me that and only that…"

Ukyo's head was running circles. Tarou? Ranchan did say something to her about it once…usually when Ukyo never got the chance to go on their 'adventures', Ranma was only happy to explain what had been going on over an okoyomiyaki or six.

But she thought that his name was…

"Are you Pan…"

A bucket of water in his hand stopped Ukyo in her tracks.

"Say that name and I put this over my head. I trust femboy has told you what happens when I do this…" Tarou chuckled.

Ukyo nodded. Ranchan had said about Tarou's transformation, being dumped in 

the spring of the drowned yeti, riding a bull, carrying a crane and an eel, or the _niu ho man maolen niichuan_ spring. Much later in life, he had also used the water of 

the spring of the drowned giant octopus. The thing he became when he was splashed was a synthesis of all these beings - a hulking minotaur-like monstrosity, with wings protruding from its shoulders, tentacles sprouting from its back, and an eel where 

its tail should have been. 

In short, an unpleasant sight and a quick death if Ukyo wasn't careful.

"O.K then hun, you win for now. But what do you want from me?"

Tarou's smug expression grew.

"To talk."

* * * *

Next chapter;

Tofu, Konatsu and Ranma say goodbye to the Tendo house during their party of Happosai leaving. However, one member of the family suddenly goes into a slump about the news…and it isn't who you think it is…

What does Tarou wanted with Ukyo? Something to do with Ranma?

And where the hell has Ryoga gone?

* * * *

At last, another chapter done.

This chapter marks the first of many anime reference characters who will be in the bushido tournament, although their characteristics maybe different than in their animes, the names will be used and hopefully their personalities will be as well. 

The first character is Miss Fujio, who comes from the anime 'I My Me! Strawberry Eggs!" She's a relative minor character in the main plot, but she's the tomboy like character in it and she is pretty cute and funny. She is also a black belt in Aikido and a softball team player. Her skills however are dramatically improved in this compared to the anime. And yes, she does have a role which will be revealed.

Until the next time I'm able to post one of these up, ookini!


	9. Leave Or Be Left

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

Leave or Be Left

At last! I'm back to working on this fic…and back to my amusing messages, like the one that I don't own any of the characters from Takahashi-sama's Ranma ½…I do own a few plastic sweet wrappers though…

Yosh! I'll be working on these for a while now and much quicker, so I hope you haven't forgot about me, and my beloved Ucchan of course. (goofy smile)

The plot begins here, involving the Bushido troop, as well as getting Kasumi a bit more into the story (KASUMI-CHAN!), and of course, Taro and Ukyou sitting a cave…yeah right, like I'm gonna do that.

Prepare for combat.

* * * *

"Ikadatemasu!"

The Saotomes and the Tendos were together celebrating the leaving of Happosai, and the victory of Ranma in earning a life.

Of course, Akane wasn't completely happy, and neither was Nabiki after they learnt of Konatsu's leaving (that meant a good worker was gone…)

But the real surprise was Kasumi.

"…I was amazed at Tofu-sensei! He moved through the opposition like nothing!" Ranma said, happy at a good food and drink (Akane amazingly deciding not to cook anything for this special occasion)…"

At this point, Kasumi seemed to slip and broke a glass.

"Kasumi-oneechan?" Akane asked.

"Oh my…I must have slipped. Excuse me." Kasumi bowed and cleanly exited the room. All of the family were…surprised.

"Kasumi?" Soun said.

Akane gulped. "So Tofu is going then…" Akane said nervously.

"Yes…" Ranma may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he sensed that the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"Anyway boy, who else is coming with you? Yourself, Tofu-san, Konatsu-chan…and you said another person was going?"

"Well…it's a girl…" Ranma started…

That was enough for Soun to over-react…

"NO! You are leaving my Akane to go with a girl…Saotome, I expected BETTER FROM YOU!" Soun did his trademark scary face as Ranma backed off.

"Geez…she just got through like I did, and the others…although I'm grateful to her…" Ranma said.

"Huh?" Nabiki rose as Genma got suspicous.

"Son, I do hope you aren't…"

SPLASH!

"Unlike you pop, I do have some self control…" Ranma said as Genma-panda held up a sign saying 'I WAS ONLY THINKING OF YOU…'

"As I was saying, this girl…Fujio…she defeated Shampoo to get through to win her round…" Ranma stopped, not sure how Akane would react…and also he was unsure of Fujio himself. Tofu had said that her skills were a combo of aikido and dancing arts, plus she was from Ethopia but…

"Oh…so you're going to leave then…"

They all turned as Akane spoke and finished her meal. She bowed.

"Thanks for the meal."

Akane Tendo left the hall as Ranma looked on, in surprise…

"Did I miss something?" Kasumi re-entered the room, a bandage on her hand and also a dustpan and brush.

"Ranma…" Nabiki said and made a nudge.

Ranma at that moment did realise that this was the last time he'd see Akane. And throughout all the fights and all the problems…

He had lost his best friend without a goodbye. 

He wasn't going to lose his other one now…because when it was all said and done, if nothing else, Akane and Ranma were close…maybe not 100% the way the parents wanted it, but still close.

Ranma nodded and rushed upstairs as Nabiki smiled.

"I'll just add your cut of your pay cheques to my tab…" Nabiki said as she noticed Kasumi looking a little…pale. "Ne-chan?"

"Huh? Oh Nabiki-chan…shall we get ready for tomorrow?" Kasumi said.

Nabiki still was unsure, but something had bothered her. Oh well…Nabiki had another matter…to hire someone who worked as well as Konatsu on a similar wage if possible…

* * * *

"At least you're more polite than the others from your place…" Taro said after finishing an okonomiyaki. He admitted…he had never tasted such food before, used to Chinese cuisine and the few occasions he had been to Japan, he rarely had the chance to eat, he was too busy with the old freak.

"I still don't get why you have a grudge against Ranc…I mean Ranma, if he was willing to help you…" Ukyo said, cleaning up the stuff in front of her.

"You wouldn't understand…you'd think he'd walk on water…" Taro cursed. Ukyo cringed but decided not to retaliate.

Taro had a dangerous way in talking, Ukyo had found that out when they first spoke. However, in Taro's mountain home, where the springs could erupt at every touch. However, whilst Taro still regarded Ukyo as a threat, the girl hadn't at least made him get a reason to put a pantyhose around her head…(the biggest threat: making a girls face look silly…)

Indeed, Taro had wanted to talk, about her relationship with 'fem-boy' and indeed everyone else back home. Ukyo hadn't been ready to talk much…Taro had sensed that, she seemed to hold back things that seemed deep in her mind. She had left Nerima, that was something he got out of her, probably something to do with Saotome, maybe even Akane…

Taro, one of the smarter people in the Ranma ½ existence, finally got it.

"So…you're in love with Saotome, but he's got Tendo, am I right?"

Ukyo's plate cracked neatly in two. 

Taro chuckled. "I thought so…"

"Shut up! He was my fiance!" Ukyo said.

"Ah, so Saotome had two double dealings…and he kicked you to the curb…" Taro chuckled slightly.

"It's not his fault! That bastard Genma did that…" Ukyo said, her memories of the past flooding as much as her tears.

Taro admitted that was true. Genma Saotome was a loathsome pile of lard, maybe more so than his son. He wasn't much of a match for Taro when he struck the Jusyenko cursed…heck, he hadn't even come to challenge him whilst fem-boy, pig-boy, duck-boy and cat-girl had. 

Taro wasn't one for compassion, he usually cared about two things…his name and getting it from Happosai. So Ukyo's tears had little effect on him.

However, he calmed his words…for now. She could come in useful.

"Very well. I will ask of you no more…but why don't I just try and lure Saotome here with his 'girl' trapped? I assure you…you won't be a match for me if you tried to resist…"

Ukyo wished she could disagree, but hearing about Taro's curse, if things got to worse, then she was going to be a greasespot on Taro's hand. 

"What makes you think I want to stay here? I can escape…"

As quick as a flash Tarou jumped and threw a pantyhose towards Ukyo's arm, intending on trapping her like he did against Akane.

What he didn't expect was just as quick a reaction from one of Ukyo's mini spatulas, slicing the 'hose as Ukyo leapt back, quick as a fox, as Taro slyly smirked.

"Well…I never expected you to use your cooking as a martial art. Wow…that's a surprise. I thought all you did was hit people with your massive spatula…" Taro fibbed. He had seen a glimpse of Ukyo's battle aura when the pig-boy obviously did something untoward to her. 

"Look…from what I know, if I try to attack you, you could change into something which can hurt me…so I'm holding in my temper because I know my limits…" Ukyo said with gritted teeth.

Taro laughed. "Wow! Someone intelligent…not since Akane Tendo have I met someone like you! And I like it!"

Ukyo was a bit surprised at this turn of events, to say the least.

"Very well Miss Kuonji, I will neither harm you or intend of using you for my own purposes. You may stay tonight without fear of me if you wish. And please do not worry about my whereabouts…I will be somewhere tonight."

Ukyo felt a combination of relief and panic go through her. This guy was dangerous no doubt…but he seemed to have some twisted sense of honour and respect, which didn't seem to affect to many people.

To be one of those, Ukyo seemed to be grateful. She never expected to be seen like this…

"Thank you…" Ukyo said.

Tarou smiled. "And some respect as well…maybe there is hope for you even if you are engaged to Ranma Saotome…Later Miss Kuonji."

As Tarou left, Ukyo looked down, wiping a few tears.

'I let that jackass get to me. However, I guess whatever he was looking for he found…I guess I'm safe from him…for now…"

Ukyo begin practicing her ki immediately…better safe than sorry after all.

Tarou outside the mountain cave looked back and felt the aura.

'She's strong…and she has a good heart inside her. Like Miss Tendo. Maybe after I get my name…"

Tarou smiled once more…but this time, not a sneer nor smirk.

A genuine smile.

A blast of water, and Tarou was flying, to destination unknown.

* * * *

What Akane and Ranma did last night, no-one knew.

No-one knew how long Ranma and Akane were in her room, or what they were doing. They may have had a 5 minute talk, they may have kissed, they may have…

Whatever, we're not Soun or Genma, we're not spying on their lives.

But when Ranma and Akane were embracing outside, with Akane in tears, it seemed that a barrier had been broken inside the hearts of the two fiancés.

Ranma headed out, he was going to meet Tofu-sensei outside the train station, where he and Konatsu would be. He didn't know what the Fujio girl would be doing of course.

As he left, Akane and Kasumi watched him depart along with Soun.

"I never realised…" Akane said.

Kasumi softly added. "Neither did I…"

Akane was wondering if she was referring to herself or to her…but it didn't matter, Kasumi had to head out to Ucchan's, as Nabiki began advertising for a waitress/waiter for Ucchan's, as Kasumi could only handle so much and no way was Nabiki going to do that. She may ask Kuno-baby for a while, but he scared customers off.

A shot of Ranma Saotome jumping on the barriers and walking along them as easily as a normal person on a footpath was common…as was a girl jumping towards him to glomp him.

However…it wasn't the normal girl…and it wasn't a glomp.

Ranma's instinct turned around and made a wrist block with the attack, a flying roundhouse kick done by…

"All right, who are…huh?" Ranma said as the girl smiled.

"Saotome-san! You're certainly good enough!" The girl was the one he met yesterday, expect now her hair was tied in pig-tails, giving her an even more cuter look.

Behind that innocence however was a powerful battle spirit. Ranma sensed it, but the smile on the girl was quite infectious.

Ranma jumped down. "Fujio-chan is it?"

Fujio frowned. "I called you Saotome-san…the least you can do is do the same for me…."

Ranma hardly ever said the honourfixes anyway…maybe something he should get used to…

"Gomen ne…Fujio-san…"

Fujio's infectious smile came back on again. "I'm kidding Saotome-san! Just call me Fujio! That works!"

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. "O.K…Fujio, by the way, I should really thank you for beating Shampoo yesterday…if she had won…"

Fujio waved him off. "I just did what I had to do to go on board…my family abroad are so happy for me…"

Fujio's smile seemed to dip slightly. Ranma was about to ask what was wrong…but fate's hand brought another interruption.

"Girl, you die!"

Fujio and Ranma turned as Shampoo (and a clinging Mousse trying to stop her…and failing) leaping towards the two heading towards the training station.

"Oh, you again…let me guess, Amazon huh? Boring…a toughened Ethopian like myself has survived much worse than you have…" Fujio said, obviously not impressed with Shampoo.

Which made the Chinese Amazon not happy at all.

"I hunt you down to ends of earth!" Shampoo said, poised with her bonburies.

"Aw geez…why now? Shampoo, stop this…" Ranma started, but didn't finish when Fujio gave a smile towards the Amazon.

"It's O.K Saotome-san, Fujio wants to have a little warm-up anyway…" Fujio said and went into a martial arts pose, doing two spin kicks in the air.

Mousse of course saw Fujio's act as something else.

"Saotome…you bewitched another girl with your wicked ways…it's bad enough you have cursed Shampoo…"

Mousse was paid no attention after Shampoo sent him blasting off again.

"You die!" Shampoo screamed.

"Really? You haven't given me the kiss of death yet have you?"

That stopped Shampoo cold.

Ranma chuckled. Of course! Shampoo was beaten by Fujio…but was never given the kiss of death by her…which meant…

"So for you to kill me, you need to give me the kiss of death right? Well, news flash sister, I'm not going to let you or your laws catch me in my grasp…"

Before Shampoo could retaliate, Fujio moved with incredible speed and nailed an acupuncture to the neck. Shampoo stopped frozen in her tracks.

"Huh?" Ranma said as he normally did.

"Oh…just something I pick up…acupuncture points are a mainstay of my style of martial arts…her memory will have been frozen as her body numbs….we'll be O.K just as we get out of here."

Fujio flashed a smile at Ranma who visibly flushed.

"So Saotome-san, let's see who you are shall we?"

As Ranma tried to tell Fujio about himself without being too humble or mentioning a certain Jusyenko curse, the two would head to destiny with Ono Tofu and Konatsu Kuniochi.

But others may wish they hadn't…

* * * *

"Kasumi-nechan?" 

Kasumi's smile was still there, and for the people of the restaurant, it wouldn't have been nothing, as long as they were served. 

Nabiki at first thought it might have been the slightly more work put on Kasumi's shoulders for the time being. Nabiki of course never did the cooking, although she did help clean occasionally, it meant Kasumi had a bit more to do on her shoulders now that Konatsu had left.

However, Nabiki knew her sister much better than even Kasumi may have realised. This shouldn't surprise anyone, after all, Nabiki is always a good eye for spotting anything in a person, a strength, a weakness, all for profit of course. 

So Nabiki seeing Kasumi's slightly paler face and sad eyes meant that it wasn't tiredness. It was something deeper.

Nabiki had been busy finding a replacement chef for Konatsu's place, but it wasn't easy considering the wages that Konatsu was on. Some had applied but under Nabiki's pay, it was impossible to find someone THAT desperate. Besides, Nabiki doubted there would be anyone much better than Konatsu anyway.

Nabiki made regular checks to see if Kasumi was O.K, which she always replied with a 'Daijoubu' or something similar.

'It couldn't be…'

Nabiki sweatdropped. Why did she not think of it sooner?

When they got home, she was going to have a good talk with BOTH her sisters. Akane had been moping about since leaving Ranma…she hadn't gotten mad when Genma had avoided her goodbye pie this morning…no wonder Ranma had ran without a trace…

Nabiki sighed. She never thought she'd be the one sorting out the families personal problems…

* * * *

"Great…grandmother.."

Cologne was very surprised to be Shampoo struggling against Mousse's side. Mousse had been given a trademark beating…that was assured…but Shampoo's look of drowsiness and despair was VERY surprising.

"Rest up child…what ever can the matter boy? You fail to catch son-in-law in his dash to the station?" Cologne had heard of course of Shampoo in the tournament, although quite surprised to hear that Shampoo had actually lost. The obligation of the kiss of death had not been applied either, which made things worse for the Amazon tribe…

"Son…in…law…what…is…that…" 

Shampoo nearly collapsed again, Mousse managed to catch her.

"Shampoo, I'm here for you now, it's O…DOOF!"

Cologne caught the blind boy with her staff and as he collapsed, Cologne searched her great-grandaughter's body, trying to find something which explained her weakness. Her body wasn't beaten, Cologne could see this, which means the most likely explanation was an acupuncture point.

Which was weird in itself, because Cologne was a master of acupuncture, and pretty much knew all the points of the body. There wasn't really one which the symptoms were completely drowziness and weakness.

When Cologne got to the neck, her large eyes bulked out.

The mark on her neck was like a two point black spark which shocked the ancient Amazon.

"The…G…G…Gikou mark?" Cologne gasped.

* * * *

None of this registered to the girl who applied the mark as she hummed whilst walking towards the station.

Ranma was rather…surprised by what the girl showed, and admitted that anyone that could take down Shampoo had to have some impressive skills.

For the moment however, Ranma's cocky smile came back.

"Ranma-san!"

Ranma and Fujio looked ahead where a few representations from the Bushido Tournament were there, along with Tofu-sensei and…

"Huh?" Ranma had to take a double take.

Konatsu's two Chinese-esque ponytails had been cut off. His hair now represented a front cut with bangs sticking out. His innocence looks were still there…the fact that he was wearing a shirt and jean shorts was a bit…awkward for Ranma.

"Konatsu?" Ranma said confused.

One of the officals explained. "Despite what people suggested of having a cross-dresser as a gimmick, this is a martial arts bloodbath, not a wrestling show or a circus. We've decided to see if we can see some of that skill in a natural state…"

Ranma would have laughed, but anyone who transformed into a girl when got wet had no right to laugh about this. He prayed that something wouldn't 'happen' in the tournaments…

Fujio however had a different look at the 'new' Konatsu.

"Wow…cute!" she said out loud.

Konatsu now was the one who did a double take as his girl-like features went a beetroot read. A few of the officials sighed with a 'where did they come from' kind of look. Tofu smiled.

"It's O.K minna-san. Let's go…to our new lives…"

Ranma in his head thought 'Tofu-sensei may be the one regretting this the most…' He glanced over at Fujio, who seemed the most excited. Her aura however seemed to have dimmed a bit, and Ranma wondering if there was anything worrying her.

"O.K…you four, we'll be going to down town Tokyo and preparing you at HQ. There you will be signing contracts for 6 months. If you impress, you'll be asked for a more formal contract, which could be up to 3 years…"

In his head, Ranma panicked. '3 YEARS?'

But before the Saotome heir could speak up, he was hustled inside the train which was just making it's stop. 

Ranma sighed. He'd make it work…he needed to, if he was going to create a life…

Soon, he was joining Tofu who was making a last goodbye to the world of Nerima.

"Sayonarra…Akane…" Ranma said very quietly, before turning and contemplating his fate.

* * * *

Away in a different country, Ukyo Kuonji woke up as the sun shone above the great Chinese mountains.

"I guess…I worked out a bit too hard…" Ukyo said to herself.

She stretched out, groaning slightly of the bits of rock and pebble in her hair. She chuckled slightly, she never used to care about her looks, at least until she met Ranma anyway…

The events of last night then came about.

Meeting Ryoga, sending him out, meeting Tarou and…she didn't want to think what could happen today but…

Tarou! Where was he?

Ukyo turned a corner, remembering that Tarou had 'went out' last night. She didn't know if he was back, if he slept here or what…

The thought of anyone sleeping with her other than Ranma seemed to make Ukyo feel a bit sick. She hated to admit it, but she was a bit naïve about this sort of thing…when he was one of the 'choices' for Prince Toma, she and Kasumi had pretty much paled. Of course, the dresses and all that were fine, but the aftermath…

She never thought she'd be thankful for Ryoga…

A grunt caught her attention and she turned to see the man known as Tarou (and as he had warned her, ONLY as Tarou) was sitting on a bench. With he had brought what looked like some food, some spring water…and a document, a newspaper of some sort?

In a moment, he had crushed it. He cursed in Chinese, at least that's what it appeared to be like…

Tarou turned and caught the movement of the okonomiyaki chef.

"Um…don't mind me, I'm just going to wash up…"

The tension Tarou had seemed to lessen, but his scowl didn't one bit.

Something had upset him.

Ukyo felt that the gaze of destruction was somehow her fault, so Ukyo asked him straight out.

"Have I done something?"

Tarou chuckled slightly. "Oh no…not you, but maybe one of your acquaintances…I wonder…do you know the name…Happosai?"

Ukyo shuddered. Hell yeah she knew that name. Happosai was Ranma's 'teacher' if you could put it like that. In reality, Happosai was a lecher of the worst kind, stealing panties, intimidating the Tendo/Saotomes, etc.

Compared to Akane, Shampoo and Ranma-chan, Ukyo had not really had as many bad experiences with the old lech, but that didn't mean she had liked the creep. Fortunately, a firm whack with the spatula usually stopped any advances. 

But Tarou's face was filled with rage.

"Tarou?" Ukyo asked.

"I will get him this time…" Tarou said, getting angrier by the second. 

Ukyo looked a bit scared. He was obviously angry enough to tear down a building…what had that old man done to him?

Ukyo's fear seemed to increase as he turned to her. Was she going to feel his wrath?

Tarou stormed towards her as Ukyo stepped back.

"L-look sugar, I don't know what that old creep has done…but leave me out of this! I've left my life behind there, I don't want any of…"

Tarou chuckling grew more insistent…

"Oh, you misunderstand…Happosai will come to me with your help…you think the lecher will resist an old acquaintance…especially…a pretty girl like you?"

At that, Ukyo's face dropped slightly. Even Tarou seemed to want to stop his anger.

However, whatever thoughts he had for Ukyo took in the back of his mind when his revenge for Happosai came into plan.

"So…you're coming with me…." He made a lunge for the girl who took a step back.

"WHEN DID I DECIDE TO BE YOUR HOSTAGE?" Ukyo screamed…but then Tarou took his water pouch.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice…" 

Tarou splashed the water, almost saying sorry…

…but the creation that came from it certainly wasn't sorry.

Ukyo had never seen this creation from Jusyenko, but she wished she hands.

"By the kamis!" she screamed as the minotaur monstrosity that was Tarou.

The creature roared and slammed a giant fist into the ground, causing massive crushing and a spring hitting. As it was cold, Tarou didn't reverse the effects and Ukyo became more and more afraid.

Tarou screamed, like he enjoyed intimidating the enemy, because Ukyo was beyond intimidated.

"How the heck can I fight a thing like that?" Ukyo said out loud. All her training with Master Yo had not prepared her for this. Her attacks probably would bounce off this demon creature…

Tarou lunged forward in a movement that could only be called a headbutt, as Ukyo failed to realise just how damn big the thing was. She vainly tried to block, but the circumstances that were, she just couldn't do anything.

Her last thought was plunging down the cliff to what appeared to be a hot spring…

Monster and girl smashed into the hot spring, the girl unconscious…

…and the boy rose from the springs, Tarou now in human form, looking over the unconscious girl.

He bent down and put a hand to her face.

"Delicate…yet tough. Beautiful…yet stony. I pity you Kuonji…for getting involved with Saotome…but you can be useful to me nonetheless…"

Tarou put his hand on her legs and slowly lifted her up to crouching. He sneered as he slung the girl over his shoulders, almost like he was enjoying the feeling.

"Happosai…she's mine…come and get her…"

Another splash of water, and the flying minotaur, plus one prisoner was heading to parts unknown.

* * * *

At last, a chapter done. Fairly brief, but a lot of the plots will come together.

****

Nabiki gets a cute new waitress to help her sister's burden. And it's a nice familiar face as well…don't worry, it's a SANE face.

The foursome of bushido fighters sign their contracts, and get booked into their first matches. Whilst Ranma is confident, Konatsu and Ono antagonise. It's up to Fujio-chan and some new friends to help them out…

Tarou brings Ukyo to a familiar spot, Jusyenko, where he threatens to drown her in a spring unless Happosai comes. He tries to send a message…but he underestimates Ukyo's power…

Ukyo vs. Tarou: This time, does she have a chance, especially without her weapons?

I hope you forgive me for not keeping up with this, but this will be my main focus for the next month or so whilst I prepare my next fic so enjoy!


	10. Give A Little, Get A Little

****

SHE'S ALL ALONE

Give a Little, Get A Little…

I don't own Takahashi-sama's wonderful characters. All I own is a couple of penny candies and a waterproof brush.

As I promised, I'm going to focus on this for around a month as I have been way behind it because of my Animole fanfiction. However, it seems I feel back in my zone with my worship of the spatula-girl…yes, anime girls you like is unhealthy, my therapist has warn me against it…until I shot him (damn you Kirika Yurima!).

Anyway, hope you enjoy this as Taro tries the impossible in luring the old lech towards him…and also see a few more anime references towards the Bushido saga. Enjoy!

* * * *

It was a pain that she hadn't felt much. Ukyo hadn't been used to being hurt this badly…

It felt like a truck hitting her, and the fall following it wasn't much better, she didn't lose unconsciousness until she collided with solid ground. 

That thing…that Tarou became…it was like something from nightmares. You never expect to see it…then again, you never expected to see people changing into cats, pandas and boys into girls…

Nothing surprised Ukyo Kuonji anymore.

Nothing surprised Ukyo Kuonji anymore…except being crucified across a pillar of rock like she was the next kami, and as he finally opened her eyes, she saw the executioner.

Tarou (in human form) idly tossed a few rocks in his hand and skimmed them to his side, where a variety of water springs idly waited by.

'Springs!' Ukyo's first thought, and it wasn't a good one. Could it be…

"Ah, you've awoke. It looks like I underestimated you…I thought you'd be out until nightfall…" Tarou said, his trademark smirk glistening across the springs like the blade of a knife in the sun.

Ukyo tried to grit her teeth, but it was no good. Her temper was getting the better of her…

"You jackass! What are you going to do with me…"

Quick as a flash, Tarou jumped in front of Ukyo, as Ukyo's widened eyes grew in shock as Tarou gripped her chin.

"I suggest you choose your words carefully Miss Kuonji."

And with that, he slapped her.

Ukyo would have reeled back, but the rock she was tied to wasn't helping her comfort any.

'This guy isn't your Ranma, Ryoga or Kuno…choose your words carefully is right Ukyo…' the rational thought of her mind was telling her.

The rest of her mind was telling her to tear this guy limb from limb.

"I don't take anyone easy Miss Kuonji…girls are just as big an obstacle as boys. If you get in my way, I won't hesistate." Tarou said, almost solemly.

"O.K…so you got me. Now what?" Ukyo said, trying her best to hide both her anger and pain in at the same time. Tarou probably got pleasure in seeing victims in fear, especially when he was in his cursed form.

Tarou smirked again. "Well…maybe the old lech may come here if there was a pretty acquaintance all ready for him? Or if not him…maybe your beloved Ranma may come…" 

Ukyo noticed the taste of disgust when he said the word 'beloved.' 

"For now…I'll see if I can find a message to him. Maybe even to Ranma…because there is no chance in hell that a pathetic person like you will…"

"What is wrong? Not long ago you were saying…"

Tarou then threw one of his trademark pantyhoses around the neck of the okonomiyaki chef.

"Forget…it…" he said.

Tarou turned and drenched himself, once more in his repulsive cursed form. He took off, leaving a bleeding, tired and hurt girl to suffer.

"Sadistic bastard…" Ukyo screamed…

A chubby man off the course of the Jusyenko springs thought he heard something, but shrugged.

"Someone fall in spring of drowned rap star…" The Jusyenko Guide said before returning to his duties.

* * * *

The train journey was pretty agonising for Ranma Saotome. He wasn't used to actually just waiting unless it was for some food (although the train **ekiben** (Station lunches) were quite good). However, the trip with Tofu, Konatsu and Fujio was less problematic.

Konatsu in particular had been really intrigued, being his first time on a train. Again, Ranma had to remind himself that Konatsu had been so poor and so deprived that a simple ride on a train would feel like a limosuine. Ranma still thought that compared to Konatsu, Ranma's training with his dad was close as bad as possible…

Ono Tofu had been quiet throughout the trip. Ranma knew that he had given up a bit back home, not only his clinic, but his love for Kasumi Tendo. He still didn't understand why he had done it, but he wasn't going to ask.

Fujio seemed fine, but Ranma noticed the skill she had used against Shampoo. The way she put her out was unique and measured up to Chinese acupuncturists. However, Fujio wasn't Chinese…of course she could have learnt the skills like Tofu had, but there was something about her which was different…

"We're here!"

Fujio's high-pitched voice broke him out of his stupor, as the four along with the team's representatives got up.

"Ah, so we're in downtown Tokyo now…" one of them said.

"O.K guys, we're not going to beat around the bush…we're going to head there and arrange the visits to you towards our four 'coat-of-arms' if you will…" another said.

"Excuse me?" Ranma asked.

"We have four presidents if you will, two males and two female. Two of them are fighting based whilst the other two are the business masters. They will judge you on your skills in both fighting and personality before decided to offer you a contract."

"You mean we've got here only to maybe go back?" Fujio complained.

"Them's the breaks kid, just go out there and yearn your keep." The men left the train as the four looked on in confusion.

"Feh…whatever." Ranma calmly said as he exited the train. The other three followed slowly after, Konatsu at the back, looking incredibly nervous…or maybe uncomfortable.

* * * *

"This isn't good."

Cologne had been up all night, looking after her great-grand daughter (if she didn't, Mousse might have tried to look after her, not something she wanted) and trying to re-collected the origins of the Gikou mark.

An ancient Ethopian Cult was the basis of the mark…the Gikou cult obviously…a powerful strand of martial arts successors who dwelt within the black arts…

"So, the cult still has ancestry then? No wonder…"

Shampoo's sleep seemed to be troubling her as Cologne looked on in concern. 

The ancient matriach had been bothered with so many events recently. Ukyo's leaving and Konatsu's subsequent changes, but this was on a much bigger scale…

"Son-in-law…beware…"

* * * *

"This isn't good."

No, not a repeat of the last paragraph, but Nabiki Tendo had tried and failed to get someone to work even close to Konatsu's wages (or lack of). Nabiki didn't want to get involved with any of the work herself, but there was only so much that Kasumi could do, and as close as a miracle worker that her older sister was, not even she could handle all the trivial duties that she and Konatsu shared.

Plus, there was something that seemed to be bothering her big sister that Nabiki couldn't put her finger on.

Nabiki heard the familiar groans and grunts of her younger sister smashing blocks. Soun had decided to try and get classes going again. Although Ranma wasn't here, neither was Happosai, which meant that Soun could at least get some peace in and get students to the Dojo.

Although Nabiki didn't think that they'd be able to get Akane into a bunny-suit like they did with Ranma-chan…

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Nabiki had given the home phone number to inquire about openings about the job at Ucchan's, but every time it got to pay, the conversation stopped.

Nabiki had a feeling it would be the same again.

"Hello?" she answered.

__

"This is the Tendo residence right?" 

Nabiki was sure she heard that voice before…it was familiar, but only in the distant past kinda familiar…

"_Is Ryoga-kun there by any chance?"_

Ryoga? That was weird…why would…

A light-bulb opened in her head.

"Um, is this…"

"_Yes…and he told me he would be coming back as soon as he got out of China, but I haven't heard from him for two days…"_

The girl on the other side sounded distraught. Nabiki wasn't used to feeling too much emotion for someone (unless it involved money), but the girl was near breaking point.

Suddenly, it was bright idea time for Nabiki. Kill two birds with one stone.

"Excuse me…he hasn't come here, but if he does, I've got a proposition for you…"

* * * *

"So, this is where we make or break then huh?" Ranma said rather bluntly.

The foursome were walking through what seemed to be the head office. Ranma was rather surprised, he seemed to be expecting gyms and heavily muscled men and women going through their routines.

Instead, it did look like a business company. There was a receptionist at the door, elevators, stairs everywhere, people running around with papers, drinking cups of coffee and talking.

Ranma (not for the first time in his life) was confused.

Fortunately, Tofu-sensei was a bit more aware.

"I believe this is where they conduct business, and they go to big stadiums around the country and entertain with their matches for the public, that's where the money and fighting side comes, but here…" Tofu nearly finished.

"….it's all business right?" Konatsu added.

Tofu smiled. "Yes, that's right."

Konatsu blushed. "Ukyo-sama used to say that as well…"

Ranma stopped slightly, Fujio nearly bumping into him. "Hey, what's with that Ranma?" The Ethiopian said.

"Er…nothing…" Ranma had nearly forgot about his childhood friend. How was she doing? Damn, he wished he could have told her what was going on…

…then again, better not. Considering how Akane reacted, he didn't want to see how Ucchan might have.

Before Fujio could prod either Ranma or Konatsu any further, they were moving up to the final floor, the one where they would meet the four people who held the money so to speak…

"Well minna-san, good luck!" Fujio said, and was the first person to knock.

"Come in." said a firm strong female voice.

Fujio opened the door tentatively. Inside, were four very different people, two women and two men as said.

The youngest of the two men, and probably the youngest of the four overall, he couldn't be much more than early 20s, had a distinguished blue suit on and strong ginger/red like hair. He seemed to have an air of insecurity around him though.

The other man was in his 30s, and looked quite gruff. Dark black hair, he didn't seem to fit in a rich environment, whereas the other three did.

The younger of the two ladies, mid twenties at best, had sleek black hair, and a very business like suit on. Her face was extremely beautiful, like a super models, but her frown obviously meant you didn't want to mess with her.

The final woman was the oldest, early 40s, with cropped red hair, glasses and a look of steel. 

It seemed that Ranma had entered a different world when he came here. He gulped.

"Welcome to our Nerima stars." The eldest woman said. "Ranma Saotome, Konatsu Kunoichi, Ono Tofu and Fujio Himejima, I congratulate you on getting here, and hope you'll have a good time working here. I am Keiko Himuro, president of the UBF."

Ranma was stunned. She's the head of a worldwide fighting comp…

The second girl stood up. "I am Giselle Dexter, I represent the business side of us two."

'Such a young girl…and the name sounded American…yet she looks Japanese…' Ono said.

"I'm Nigel Kirkland, I represent the health and safety of our athletes. I judge also whether you are suitable for our fans." The elder man said.

Konatsu gulped.

"And I'm Kentaro Sakata, I am the fourth of this quintessential quartet. Nice you meet you." The youngest of the four said.

Fujio smiled brightly. For her, it was going to be fun…

Keiko resumed speaking. "We all represent different areas of the field when it comes to talent, but together, we always make a decision on whether to accept our new athletes or not. This depends on not only your skill, but your ability in working a crowd…but also to see if you are fine in the world of making business for us, because of course, in the end, that is what it is."

Ranma (again) was confused.

"So, let's begin the testing shall we?"

* * * *

Ukyo was tired, exhausted, hungry and thirsty.

That bastard Taro had 'literally' hung her out to dry. And what for? To 'lure' the old creep?

Yeah right, like that was going to work. All the old lech ever did, was let the others do the work, 'save' the girl and run off with the spoils so to speak…he'd never do anything that meant risking his own life.

'What a jackass…' Ukyo said, as she seemed to drift in and out of unconsciousness.

'_This sucks…I wish I knew what I could do…but…I may just die here…' _

'Don't you dare even think that…'

Ukyo looked into her mind as her master seemed to be speaking towards her.

"I didn't teach you to be this weak. I never saw you as being weak, so don't drag yourself to that level…" 'Yo' said.

"But master…" Ukyo said.

"But nothing child. The amount of energy that you can raise is beyond all your limits. Exhaustion, fatigue, pain, hunger, thirst…you can still raise it. You can create it into your own form, your own desires, your own wishes…but you must want it!"

Ukyo was confused. "Sensei…"

"Be who you are Ukyo, and escape this prison. Remember, emotions trigger your power, but you must focus it so that you can use it at a whim, without necessary emotions." Yo then faded into the darkness.

"Master…wait please…I can't do this by myself…" Ukyo screamed.

Suddenly, a vision of young Ukyo and her father Akira appeared.

"I..c-c-can't go by myself!" Chibi-Ukyo cried.

Akira sighed. "I know…and I'm sorry, but she'd dead…"

"Momma is never dead!" Chibi-Ukyo screamed as she tried to 'attack' her father who easily restrained.

"We have to live Ukyo…we have to live for ourselves. That's what your mother would have wanted…"

Ukyo watched this familiar exchange. It happened when she was barely 4 years old. It was tiring times for her when it happened over 14 years ago, but now, she still cried…

"Ne, Ranchan?"

Another vision of her past came back as she and Chibi-Ranma shared an okonomiyaki on a rocks whilst their parents talked.

"This…can't be?"

"I'm sorry to say Ranma's already been promised." Said the man that wasn't her father, rather Ranma's dad, Genma Saotome.

"I see. How unfortunate…" Akira commented. 

"No way…it is, isn't it…" Ukyo whispered.

"I was going to offer my okonomiyaki cart as the dowry…"

"…but aren't promises made to be broken?"

Ukyo crouched down in agony. She didn't want to be reminded of that. How Ranma left her…how that bastard ran off without taking her…without…

All her life, she had never been taken seriously…

"Ukyo-sama!"

"Dang it, now what is Tsubasa?" Ukyo sighed as Tsubasa Kurenai entered the fray (dressed as a mailbox). Ukyo casually slammed her spatula, as many of the boys around them chuckled about the two 'cross-dressers' (until Ukyo gave them the 'glare')

She had never been lucky in love. The only people who had been interested in her were cross-dressers. Tsubasa was one thing…

"Wai! What a cute uniform! Arigatou Ukyo-sama!" Konatsu said to her…I mean his boss.

"Hai hai…Kon-chan, you're embarrassing me…" Ukyo slapped her head to the forehead again, but chuckled.

…Konatsu was a little different though. He was so sweet and hard-working she couldn't hate him really. However, that was it, she didn't feel any romantic feelings for him…she cared for him definitely, but it was more looking after a deprived little brother who idolised his older sister.

It was like life made her struggle one term after another.

"I can't…break out of this prison…" Ukyo sighed.

"You can…daughter…"

Ukyo stared up towards the light, as a flash came.

"Ukyo? Ukyo?"

"M-m-mother?"

Ukyo tried to reach up, but couldn't find the strength to do so, the pain was in her and she couldn't reach the light.

It started to reach away…

"No mother, don't go! Please mother no…"

She stretched out, ignoring pain, her energy of life breaking through all barriers, physical, mental, psychological…

"MOTHER!"

Ukyo's eyes opened.

Her body was dripping in sweat, there were blood stains on her wrists and her shoulders, cuts were fairly minor but the pain was there as stone parts grated off her body.

Then she realised.

She was free.

She had broken free of Tarou's crucifixion.

The first instinct was to scream out, but her physical needs were more important. She needed food, water…and a desire for revenge.

Ukyo knew that as long as Tarou had that ace up his sleeve, she would be a fool to go into battle against him. 

She tiredly got her uber-spatula and her mini ones from where Tarou had kept them. She wanted revenge…but she knew at the moment…

'Wait a minute…'

She located her surroundings again. She was in Jusyenko…

This was where Ranma was cursed. 

A thought struck her in trying to find any 'young boy' spring or something, the cure as Ranma always called it, the spring of drowned man. He'd never had any luck getting here for course…

…but maybe she could find it.

On the other hand, they were springs she didn't want to touch. Their magical properties had always heeded warnings, but always ignored. 

Ukyo sighed.

Then she got a sly smile.

Maybe she could use the springs to her advantage….

She decided to go and fix herself a quick lunch. She was tired, hurt…but determined.

Tarou would pay…

* * * *

****

Next chapter;

Ukyo vs. Tarou – the fight begins, and what's this? Tarou can't transform himself…Ukyo has disabled his one main threat! Can Miss Kuonji beat the terror from Jusyenko?

Happosai as expected, avoids the confrontation…but he's interested in getting Ukyo in his grasp. So he watches the battle…and makes his move…

…but is there a fourth party ready to save the day?

Plus, the waitress of Ucchan's makes her debut. Watch as the customers flock in to see this cute waitress…but no-one for some reason makes a move on her…

Plus, Ranma, Tofu, Konatsu and Fujio get the nod of approval, and Konatsu seems to return to his old ways (for gimmick). He and Fujio also begin to get along, is there romance in the air? However, could that end with Cologne's wonder of Fujio's ancestry?

* * * *

Next chapter is going to be a doozy, and I hope you can look forward to it. 

Now the four anime references;

Sakata Kentaro: From the Love Hina anime (not manga), a rich boy with the hots for Naru Narusegawa, although he seems more a playboy type and has gone 'after' Kitsune and Shinobu (even Haruka) at fleeting interests. However, he slowly becomes a good guy as the series ends and in the OVA as well.

Giselle Dexter: A girl from Pokemon, although her last name unknown, I've used this for her name for god knows how many years. She's just a one-shot character, but she's a rich narcissistic student at a prep school. In this, she's much older although many of her characteristics remain.

Nigel Kirkland: A mechanic from Bubblegum Crisis 2040. I feel that as he's used to working on bodies for mobile suits, he should be used to helping in a doctor type role in this.

Keiko Himuro: The head of the Kisaragi's schools in Princess Nine. A successful businesswoman who always seems to be able to get what she wants. Her role will probably be the most important of the four.

O.K, until next time!


End file.
